


The Cost of Learning

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Invaluable [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, current corpse count: 7, just kidding it's mostly pain, much pain but also cuteness i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the vampire hunter Iwaizumi and his contracted noble vampire Oikawa joined forces to protect both sides of the border, it seemed like there would finally be peace between humans and vampires. However, not everyone is happy with the way things are going, including one human who will do anything to secure the life they had with their makeshift family, and even the humans who do want peace have no idea what they're getting themselves into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> I blame an anon on tumblr, Siren, and the sudden appearance of Sakusa for my return to the vampire AU.

Semi hopped neatly from one rooftop to the next, his cloak flapping with the speed of the motion. He leaned over the edge just far enough to scan the street below, then to sniff the air, half dreading what he might smell. After all, if he could smell Sakusa’s blood, he’d be able to find him easily, but on the other hand, smelling it would mean that Sakusa was bleeding. 

“Well, hello there. You get much closer, and Tendou’s going to sense you. We can’t have that,” an unfamiliar voice mused. Semi whirled and found himself face to face with a human pointing a gun in his face. Semi hissed in surprise. Weren’t the hunters around here supposed to be neutral now, with Oikawa’s human making sure vampires weren’t attacked just for visiting the humans’ territory? This one wouldn’t actually shoot him when they were supposed to be at peace, right? The human lowered the gun and fired. 

Semi shrieked, half in fury and half in pain as the bullet slammed into his shoulder, sending him staggering almost over the edge of the roof, but the human seized his shirt and yanked him to safety, then hurled him down onto the roof. Semi let himself be thrown, but rolled with the impact despite the pain in his shoulder - it burned, shit, those must be silver bullets - and came to his feet in a low crouch, making himself a smaller target as he eyed the human. He got a glimpse of short white hair before the human fired again. Semi tried to throw himself to the side, but his shoulder flared in protest and he was a split second too slow, the second bullet tearing through his thigh. Semi screamed and wondered briefly if maybe his cries would attract other humans, and whether that would be good or bad. He tried to lift himself with his uninjured leg and arm, only for a blow to his ribs to knock him onto his back. He hissed as the motion and the abrupt landing sent waves of agony shooting from his wounds. 

The human loomed over him for a moment, then holstered the gun and crouched beside him. Semi started to lash out, but the human shifted, their knee coming down on his wounded thigh. Semi’s vision swam and he writhed, trying to get away, to get out from under that weight that made the silver burn and the wound ache even more. 

“I’ll help you in a second, just relax,” the human murmured. “Let’s get you healing, then we’ll get the bullets out of you.” Semi’s eyes widened. Why would the human shoot him and then heal him? The human dipped their fingers into the wound on his shoulder, and he screamed again. What was this human thinking? Pain made it hard to think of answers to the questions swirling in his mind. What was the human planning? Why did they look so smug as they lifted their fingers, dripping crimson with Semi’s blood?

There was a pause, and then a new scent hit him, warm and sweet and  _ shit shit shit that’s human blood _ and he knew what was about to happen even before he saw the cut on the human’s arm, the human’s blood trailing down their arm to join Semi’s on their hand. 

Semi clenched his jaw, pressed his lips together, because he knew what would happen. He knew from the haunted tone of Oikawa's reports when he’d told the other nobles what had happened. He knew from the way Yahaba had reported the border guard Kageyama flinching when even humans he knew and trusted bled near him. The muzzle of the gun, still hot from firing twice, pressed against his cheek. He cried out as the weapon burned his skin, and then the human’s bloodstained fingers pressed into his mouth, the human’s blood and his own mingling and trickling down his throat even as he tried to bite down on the human’s fingers to get them to retreat. 

_ No no no _ . 

An awful, all-encompassing weight settled over him, and Semi’s eyes closed.

_ Please no. _

* * *

 

Ushijima sighed, watching Tendou scurry from market stall to market stall in search of books as though he didn’t already know each stall owner’s selections by heart. In the aftermath of the mess with Iwaizumi and the formation of the joint border garrison, Ushijima’s group hadn’t had much to do, and had ended up as peacekeepers of sorts. Several of his hunters had joined other groups, ones who hunted werewolves and demons and mages as well as vampires. Others had joined mercenary groups. Ushijima’s group was down to himself, Tendou, Ennoshita, Ohira, Goshiki, and Ringu.

“Wakatoshi,” Tendou said, darting back to Ushijima’s side. “There’s a vampire here, and it’s not one of the border ones. His presence is more intense than any other vampire I’ve ever sensed.” Ushijima considered for a moment. After all, hunters besides Iwaizumi’s group were only supposed to point vampires in the direction of the border unless they actually attacked a human. 

“Keep an eye on it. If it attacks…” Ushijima rested his hands on his weapons, a pistol on one hip and a heavy dagger on the other. Tendou grinned. 

“Can we follow it?” Tendou asked eagerly, turning and staring intently in the direction the vampire was apparently in. Ushijima’s lips twitched upward slightly, and he nodded. Even if nothing happened, following a vampire around town waiting for it to attack would be better than just wandering around town for another day. As they approached the vampire’s location, Tendou’s eager grin faded. “That one,” he announced, indicating what looked like a normal young human man. Ushijima blinked. The person Tendou had just said was a vampire wore a cloth mask over his mouth and nose, and his curly hair falling around his face shone in the morning light. 

“That one?” Ushijima repeated, frowning. The apparent vampire was staring, eyes narrowed, at a map someone had tacked to the wall of one of the shops. 

“Yeah. He kinda looks lost though, doesn’t he?” Tendou muttered. Ushijima nodded. “Should we give him directions?” Ushijima sighed and nodded again. As appealing as it would be to actually fight a vampire again, they were supposed to be peacekeepers now. Ushijima supposed it was his duty to help the vampire safely across the border. He resisted the urge to let out another sigh, then walked over to the vampire. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Ushijima said. The vampire turned and blinked up at him. 

“I am aware,” Sakusa replied evenly. “I am trying to get back to the garrison.” 

“The garrison is that way,” Ushijima said, pointing. Sakusa followed the gesture with his gaze.

“This human town is a maze. That way is full of twisting roads, and I am already lost. I had been hoping my attendant would find me…”

“Your attendant?” Ushijima repeated. This vampire had a companion? Was it human? Or a vampire? And if it was a vampire, why hadn’t Tendou sensed them?

“Yes, his attendant. Now step away from him, hunter, or I’ll rip your throat out,” someone hissed from overhead. 

“There was another one?” Tendou muttered, frowning up at what was apparently a second vampire perched on the roof of the building in front of them. Ushijima shot him a questioning look. “It must be all the power in the first one,” he explained with a shrug and a disgruntled scowl. 

“I said, get away from him!” the second vampire hissed, throwing himself off the roof at the hunters. 

“Eita!” the first vampire snapped, soft voice suddenly sharp. The second vampire, apparently Eita, twisted in midair and landed between the humans and the other vampire. “They haven’t done any harm.”

“But-”

“No,” the first one said firmly. “We don’t even know their names. They could be Iwaizumi’s people.” That made sense; if they were looking for the garrison, of course they knew who Iwaizumi was. 

“I’m Tendou Satori, and that’s Ushijima Wakatoshi,” Tendou said.

“I am Sakusa Kyoomi, and this is my attendant, Semi Eita,” the first vampire replied. “I would like to- Eita, why do you smell like blood?” Sakusa’s entire demeanor changed in an instant, from polite and neutral to suddenly threatening as he stared at the other vampire. 

“It’s nothing. I’ll tell you when we’re back at the garrison, okay?” Semi replied quietly. Sakusa’s eyebrows pulled together, his forehead wrinkling. 

“Eita…” 

“I’m okay, I promise,” Semi reassured him. “Anyway, getting you to the garrison is more important.” 

“We will escort you there,” Ushijima announced. If one vampire smelled like blood, he wanted to keep both of them close until he found out why. If Semi had attacked a human...Ushijima would make sure Iwaizumi and the border vampires knew and dealt with it accordingly. 


	2. Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A_Sirens_Lullaby and DontMindMeDear were amazing and helped me look over this chapter, so you should all adore them and thank them.

Ushijima was seriously considering breaking the agreement he had with Iwaizumi about not shooting vampires unless he had actual proof they had attacked humans. Tendou had started frowning at Semi almost thoughtfully five minutes into their walk, and Semi had glared at Tendou as though daring him to say anything. What the vampire was daring Tendou to say anything about, Ushijima couldn’t possibly guess. Semi had finally stalked ahead, only to pause as he realized he didn’t know what route they were taking to the garrison. Tendou, of course, had practically skipped up to walk beside the vampire, apparently intent on irritating him with more strange looks - and Ushijima had noticed Tendou making increasingly strange faces at the vampire as they walked. Meanwhile, Sakusa had seemed content to walk closer to Ushijima, occasionally glancing at the hunter curiously, before turning back to watching their surroundings. Ushijima noticed that it was the people that seemed to be catching Sakusa’s attention, from a child begging for a treat from a shop they passed to a young couple who seemed lost in each other as they wandered the streets. Ushijima thought that last one was a bad plan, because even if the vampires were being - mostly - peaceful, the pair would make easy targets. Sakusa’s gaze lingered on a hunter who met his gaze with a wary scowl. After a moment, Sakusa turned his head and studied Ushijima for a moment, seeming to compare him to the other human. The motion drew the hunter’s attention to Ushijima, and after realizing who exactly was walking the vampire through town, the other human hurried away. Sakusa made a curious sound, but didn’t say anything. 

As they neared the garrison, Oikawa’s voice alerted them to just how close they’d gotten to their destination.

“Sakusa! Semi! Where have you been?” Oikawa exclaimed, rushing toward them from the direction of the garrison. Iwaizumi trailed behind him, scowling slightly. 

To the astonishment of all three humans present, instead of answering, Sakusa tugged his mask down below his chin, then held his arms out to Oikawa. Oikawa beamed and let himself be drawn into an embrace. Sakusa smiled and settled his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder, turning his head to nuzzle the other vampire’s neck.

“That tickles,” Oikawa complained. 

“You smell like humans,” Sakusa murmured, lips brushing Oikawa’s skin as he blatantly ignored the protest. Oikawa grumbled and looked to Semi for help. Semi just met Oikawa’s gaze, amusement pulling the corners of his mouth upwards even though his eyes remained unreadable.

“You showed up with Ushiwaka, so-” Oikawa huffed, glaring at Semi, who was apparently no help at all. 

“That is not my name,” Ushijima sighed, though his words were also completely ignored. 

“Ushijima escorted us here because-”

“Kyoomi got lost again,” Semi interrupted, shaking his head at Sakusa, who still had his face pressed against Oikawa’s neck. Oikawa’s gaze darted between the two in disbelief. 

“You two...honestly, Semi, you’re supposed to keep him safe,” Oikawa sighed. Semi’s expression flickered, then settled into something exasperated and fond as he moved closer to Sakusa and poked at his side.

“I got him here in one piece, didn’t I?” Semi pointed out. “Now, come on, Kyoomi, let’s be polite and greet Oikawa’s human and go see the border vampires.” Sakusa sighed. 

“Fine, fine. But Oikawa always smells good, even though he smells like humans now,” Sakusa mused. Then he lifted his head and stepped back to look Oikawa in the eyes, a hopeful and pleading pout tugging at his lips. “Can I drink your blood later? It’s been so long since you were at court.” There was utter silence. Iwaizumi looked like someone had just kicked a puppy. Tendou’s eyes had gone wide. Ushijima watched stoically. 

“Of course,” Oikawa answered, as though it was only natural. Sakusa’s pout turned upwards, and a pleased hum escaped his lips. 

“All right. I’m ready to go be princely and meet the border vampires, then,” he announced. 

“Princely?” Tendou blurted out curiously. Semi raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh, I didn’t mention that? Kyoomi is the Second Prince of the Vampires,” Semi told them. Then he turned toward the garrison, ready to usher Sakusa safely inside. 

“Wait! There’s still the matter of the blood!” Ushijima protested. 

“Blood?” Iwaizumi repeated, his already-present scowl darkening. 

“Semi and I were separated briefly,” Sakusa explained. “When he came back, he smelled like human blood.” Oikawa’s gaze swept over Semi, from the vampire’s pale hair with its rusty-red tips to his clothes, noticing the holes and stains on his clothes at his shoulder and thigh, which didn’t have corresponding wounds beneath them. 

“I didn’t attack a human,” Semi said quickly. “Honestly, I didn’t. Some overeager hunter saw me and decided to shoot first and ask questions later, and another human chased them off and healed me.” Iwaizumi and Oikawa exchanged worried glances, but didn’t say anything. 

“I’ll question him more later,” Sakusa announced, stepping away from Oikawa and wrapping an arm protectively around Semi’s waist. Semi blinked at the contact, then settled comfortably against Sakusa’s side. “I’m sure the joint border force has procedures and consequences in place for any human-vampire incidents. We’ll handle it.” There was a pause, then Sakusa bowed his head slightly toward Ushijima and Tendou. “Thank you for your assistance.” With that, Sakusa pulled his mask back into place, then tugged Semi toward the garrison. Semi shot one last warning look before his expression settled into a mix of relief and amusement, apparently perfectly content to be ushered away. Ushijima watched the two vampires leave, frowning. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Iwaizumi to handle anything Semi might have done, but...

“You can go now,” Oikawa snapped when Ushijima and Tendou didn’t immediately head back into human territory. 

“Oikawa, there’s no need to be rude,” Iwaizumi said calmly. “They brought Sakusa and Semi here, the least we can do is to be polite.” Oikawa crossed his arms and huffed. 

“It’s all right. We’ll be going now,” Ushijima assured them. “Tendou, come on.” Tendou, who had been staring after Sakusa and Semi, eyes narrowed and brow furrowed in what might have been suspicion, sighed and glanced at Ushijima, as though asking if they were really going to leave now. “Please let us know if you find anything about Semi and whatever humans he interacted with.” 

“Of course,” Iwaizumi agreed. Ushijima and Tendou turned to leave, and Iwaizumi waited until they were gone to turn to Oikawa. 

“We should make sure Makki and the others aren’t causing trouble, and help settle Sakusa and Semi in,” Oikawa said, glancing toward the garrison. Iwaizumi frowned at him. 

“Yes, I’m sure you’re very eager to make sure those two are comfortable,” the human muttered under his breath. Oikawa blinked. 

“What are you talking about?”

“Sakusa seems awfully comfortable just cuddling up to you,” Iwaizumi replied. “He was all over you, Tooru. And he asked to drink your blood and you  _ agreed?” _ Oikawa tilted his head. 

“I warned you that court vampires were different,” Oikawa reminded him. “When you’re part of the royal court, how close you let someone get to you physically - especially how close you let them get to your neck - shows whether or not you trust them. Sakusa is a prince, and a friend of mine. Therefore, yes, he was all over me.”

“You never really explained  _ how _ they were different. And what was all of that about drinking your blood?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa laughed, which made Iwaizumi’s scowl darken again.

“You know that most vampires don’t drink human blood, not with the risk of a contract hanging over them,” Oikawa said. “Royal vampires are especially picky about who they feed from. Since Sakusa is here to learn about humans, he might feed from one a few times, but he’ll mostly feed from the garrison’s vampires. Probably either me or Sawamura mostly, because he knows us.” There was a pause, and then Oikawa added, “Semi will probably ask to drink my blood at least once while they’re here, too.” Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what to say to that, and before he could decide, Oikawa nodded like everything was settled and turned toward the garrison. Iwaizumi sighed. He’d have to bring this up again later, because he really didn’t like the idea of one new vampire being all over Oikawa in the name of some sort of royal trust exercise, let alone potentially two. Wait. Two of them. 

“Tooru, wait! Won’t it be dangerous if they both feed from you?” Iwaizumi called after him. Oikawa glanced over his shoulder.

“I’ll be fine, Iwa-chan,” he answered. “Besides, I have you if I need to heal afterwards.”

“And what will Hanamaki say when he hears?” Iwaizumi pointed out.

“You know,” Oikawa hummed, turning to face Iwaizumi again. “You sound kind of  _ jealous _ , Hajime. All this worrying over other people being close to me and biting me.” Iwaizumi closed the distance between them and leaned up until their lips were almost touching. 

“Maybe I am. Or maybe I’m just a little worried about the fact that just feeding one vampire takes its toll if you aren’t careful, and feeding two seems like a really bad plan,” Iwaizumi replied, his lips brushing Oikawa’s as he spoke. Oikawa’s eyes widened, and he tilted his head, looking for a proper kiss, but Iwaizumi stepped back, leaving him pouting for a moment. “Or maybe it’s a little of both,” Iwaizumi admitted. “Just how much  _ trust _ is there between you and the prince?” Oikawa blinked, then moved forward, taking advantage of the fact that he was taller than the human and leaning over him. 

“I trust him not to kill me when he drinks my blood. I trust him to be a good prince and take care of the people beneath him. And I trust him just like I trust any of my friends. But there’s only one person I’ve ever trusted enough to give my freedom to,” Oikawa murmured. Iwaizumi appeared slightly mollified by that, and when Oikawa tilted his head to kiss him, this time Iwaizumi kissed him back. 

“I’m still worried about them drinking your blood,” Iwaizumi sighed. Oikawa grinned and kissed Iwaizumi’s cheek. 

“You worry too much,” Oikawa informed him. 

“You don’t worry enough, sometimes,” Iwaizumi countered. Oikawa just shrugged.

“I have you to take care of me,” Oikawa reminded him. 

“Sometimes I worry that you’re starting to depend on me too much,” Iwaizumi murmured, reaching up to card his fingers through Oikawa’s hair. The vampire let out a pleased hum and moved closer. 

“I depend on you so much because I know you won’t let me down,” Oikawa replied quietly. Iwaizumi didn’t know what to say to that, so he gently tilted Oikawa’s head and kissed him again instead. “We really should go back to the garrison and make sure Sakusa and Semi settle in and drink if they need to,” Oikawa sighed, reluctantly pulling away. “And we have to find out as much as we can from Semi about the humans he interacted with.” Iwaizumi nodded, and this time when Oikawa started toward the garrison, Iwaizumi caught his hand and walked alongside him. 


	3. Introductions

Sakusa waited until he and Semi were far enough from Oikawa and Iwaizumi that they wouldn’t be overheard, but not close enough to the garrison for the border vampires to notice them. Then he pulled Semi to a stop and studied him. Semi tilted his head curiously, then realized Sakusa was staring at his shoulder and thigh, where his clothes were torn and stained with his blood.

“I’m going to find whoever hurt you and I’m going to destroy them,” Sakusa announced, one hand resting delicately on Semi’s shoulder, fingertips brushing Semi’s skin through the tear in his shirt. Semi lifted his own hands, cupped Sakusa’s face gently.

“I’m fine. You can see for yourself, the wounds are healed,” Semi assured him. He leaned forward, pressed a kiss to Sakusa’s forehead. “Please don’t focus on this, or cause trouble with the humans on my account.” Sakusa’s eyes narrowed above the mask, and Semi smiled. “Come on. You have to be all princely and meet the border vampires and the former hunter group they’ve partnered with, remember?”

“I still don’t understand why Kuroo proposed this to Kiyoko, or why she approved it,” Sakusa murmured, the hand that wasn’t on Semi’s shoulder dropping to Semi’s thigh and ghosting over the tear in the fabric where Semi’s wound had been. “Humans are dangerous and attack without thinking.”

“Kyoomi, you get along fine with Matsukawa,” Semi pointed out, not shifting away from Sakusa’s touch at all.

“Matsukawa has proved himself for decades,” Sakusa replied, dropping his forehead to rest on the shoulder Semi hadn’t been shot in. “These other humans haven’t. And now Daichi and Tooru are in contracts…”

“Voluntarily, just like Hanamaki,” Semi pointed out.

“Tooru’s didn’t start that way,” Sakusa reminded him. “So I reserve my verdict on the hunter Iwaizumi.”

"You’ll drink Oikawa’s blood soon, and be able to tell how he’s doing then,” Semi pointed out. Sakusa nodded and pulled his mask down with the hand that had been on Semi’s shoulder, then tilted his head to press his nose into the crook of Semi’s neck, resting his hand on Semi’s jaw. Semi leaned into the touch, giving Sakusa more room.

“How are you doing?” Sakusa asked, baring his fangs so they scraped lightly over Semi’s collarbone, making the other vampire’s breath catch. Sakusa waited, fangs still poised over Semi’s skin.

“I told you already, I’m fine,” Semi murmured, carding his fingers through Sakusa’s dark curls. Sakusa made a soft noise and shifted his hand from Semi’s thigh to his hip, pulling him closer.

“I know. But I also know you, Eita,” Sakusa replied. Semi smiled slightly and gently tilted Sakusa’s head so Semi could kiss the two moles above Sakusa’s eye.

“If I’m safe and you’re safe, then everything is okay and I’m perfectly fine,” Semi assured him. Sakusa’s gaze softened, and he leaned forward to nuzzle his ear, his lips brushing Semi’s skin as he spoke.

“Well, since I’m safe, and I’m here to protect you…” Sakusa mused. Semi shivered.

“It’s supposed to be the other way around,” he pointed out, smiling slightly. Sakusa hummed as he lowered his head to press his lips to Semi’s shoulder.

“Why me?” an unfamiliar voice sighed. Sakusa tensed, and Semi whirled to face the speaker, putting himself between Sakusa and the newcomer, who looked very sleepy but also kind of horrified. “There was already enough groping and whatever else that was going on at the garrison. I don’t need another couple to walk in on,” the stranger sighed.

“Who are you?” Semi demanded. Sakusa wrinkled his nose and tugged his mask back into place.

“I’m Kunimi Akira, the garrison’s scryer and doctor,” the stranger answered. “Please tell me you two aren’t the ones Oikawa has been expecting, because I cannot handle another excessively public couple.”

“Why haven’t you two gotten to the garrison yet?” Oikawa asked as he and Iwaizumi walked up, hand in hand. “And Kunimi-chan, why are you outside? Were you napping out here to avoid work again?”

“They were too busy feeling each other up. And no,” Kunimi answered. Iwaizumi’s eyebrows rose, and Oikawa tried not to laugh and failed.

“I thought you two were going to tone it down after the last round of rumors,” Oikawa snickered. Semi scowled at Oikawa, but Sakusa just shrugged and met his amused gaze levelly.

“We aren’t at court. The only noble around is you, and the only other ranking vampire is Daichi. You both know better than to feed rumors,” Sakusa said.

“Does it count as rumor if it’s true?” Kunimi muttered. There was a pause, and then Sakusa’s eyes narrowed furiously.

“Don’t talk about things you don’t understand, human,” Sakusa hissed, stepping around Semi to snarl at Kunimi. Semi reached out, took Sakusa’s arm just in case he decided to advance on the human.

“Kyoomi,” Semi murmured when Sakusa glanced at him. “He didn’t mean anything by it. He doesn’t know. Let’s just go to the garrison, okay?” Sakusa stayed where he was for a few seconds, then suddenly shifted, his posture showing no hint of aggression or anything but polite calm. He shot a cold, warning glance at Kunimi, then turned toward the garrison, Semi on his heels.

“The royal court is full of gossip,” Oikawa explained. “Semi has been the target of some really nasty rumors, and Sakusa is very protective of the few people he feels like he can trust. So let’s not make him angry by implying anything the royal court might have said about Semi is true, okay?”

“But you mentioned the rumors first, and he didn’t get mad at you,” Iwaizumi observed as Kunimi scowled at the ground.

“I already told you, Iwa-chan, Sakusa trusts me,” Oikawa told him. “I’m allowed to bring things up that other people aren’t.” Iwaizumi shook his head.

“Well, in any case, we should follow them and keep them out of trouble,” Iwaizumi sighed. Oikawa nodded, and they headed toward the garrison.

* * *

 

Yahaba frowned to himself as he watched Sakusa and Semi approach the garrison entrance. Was that...a contract he sensed from Semi? That was impossible. Like Sakusa and the other royals and high-ranking nobles, Semi never drank from humans, because of the risk of a contract and because he didn’t have to; lower-ranked vampires were always trying to gain favor with higher ranked ones at court by feeding them. If Semi had a contract…

Yahaba watched as Semi and Sakusa greeted Daichi - Sakusa hugged him but didn’t pull his mask down, Yahaba noticed - and were introduced to the border vampires and the former hunters that lived with them. Kunimi, who kept Oikawa between himself and Sakusa, seemed more worn out than usual. Kyoutani had taken one look at the way Iwaizumi was warily watching Sakusa and decided that the newcomers weren’t to be trusted, but he managed to be polite enough to not cause trouble.

Yahaba was the last one to greet the prince and his companion, and Sakusa pulled his mask down before he took Yahaba’s hands in his own and pulled him close enough to kiss his cheek. Yahaba’s lips quirked upwards.

“The mask is new. Did Kenma make it for you?” Yahaba asked. Sakusa nodded, and Yahaba leaned forward to kiss Sakusa’s cheek in return.

“How much have you heard from court lately?” Sakusa questioned softly, glancing at Semi, who stood a polite distance away, waiting to greet Yahaba himself.

“This far out, we usually only get news when it comes in letters for myself, Oikawa, or Sawamura,” Yahaba answered just as softly. “Kenma wrote me last week to say you were coming, and to expect you to stay a while. Kuroo has been keeping his distance with Oikawa living at the garrison, especially since Bokuto’s been visiting him. Oikawa got letters from lots of nobles, wanting him to let them know what happens while you’re here. But no one would explain your sudden desire to learn about humans.”

“I didn’t come to learn about humans,” Sakusa admitted, glancing at Semi again, then at Oikawa, who was across the room with Iwaizumi, talking cheerfully with the strange little ball of sunshine that was one of the border vampires. “Although that will be interesting and I’m looking forward to it,” he added, gaze lingering on Oikawa. Yahaba followed Sakusa’s gaze, and understanding washed over his expression.

“You came for Oikawa,” Yahaba realized. “You just can't let go of what's yours, can you? I told you in my report that he was fine.”

“I know. And I trust you,” Sakusa replied. “But I need to see for myself.” Yahaba raised an eyebrow.

“You mean taste for yourself, don’t you?” he prodded. Sakusa nodded, and Yahaba smiled a bit.

“I’m glad he still has friends - or whatever you count as - at court,” Yahaba mused. “Other than requests for information, he hasn’t heard anything from most of his old contacts since everything with the hunters happened.”

“Tooru will always have friends at court. Just because he’s got a human contractor now doesn’t mean he won’t be invited to the annual ball, or asked to visit the palace or different nobles’ homes. Kiyoko did order that anyone who wanted him to visit wait to ask until after my visit,” Sakusa explained.

“Kyoomi, you’re hogging the mage,” Semi announced, sidling up to Sakusa and poking him. Sakusa caught Semi’s wrist before he could pull his hand back. For a second, Yahaba almost expected Sakusa to throw Semi to the ground, because Yahaba had seen what happened when people touched Sakusa unexpectedly before. Specifically, the demon Bokuto had once poked Sakusa in a similar manner and ended up flat on his back, with Sakusa pinning him down and ready to break his neck. Instead, Sakusa pulled Semi toward him and whispered something in his ear. Semi’s body quivered visibly in response to whatever Sakusa had said. Yahaba shook his head.

“I thought-”

“If you say something about toning things down because of rumors, I will bite you,” Semi grumbled, leaning against Sakusa’s chest.

“Sakusa, how soon do you need to feed?” Oikawa asked, approaching them before Yahaba could reply.

“As soon as possible,” Semi answered before Sakusa could say anything. “He refused to feed while we were traveling.” Sakusa frowned as though he was about to defend himself, but Oikawa just smiled.

“I’ll feed him. You should rest, maybe feed too. Drinking to be healed isn’t enough to keep you going,” Oikawa reminded him. Semi rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ll get someone to feed me later, okay?” Semi assured him.

“Make sure you do,” Sakusa told him seriously. “We need to talk about that human, too, okay?”

“Of course.” Semi tilted his head and nuzzled the spot below Sakusa’s ear briefly. Sakusa smiled, then stepped away and turned to Oikawa.

“Don’t worry, Semi, I’ll take good care of your prince,” Oikawa said with a wink and a smirk. Semi scowled, then purposefully relaxed.

“While you do that, maybe I’ll get to know your human better,” Semi replied cheerfully. Oikawa’s smirk vanished.

“Touch him and I’ll-”

“Tooru, please don’t threaten Eita,” Sakusa interrupted. Semi grinned victoriously until Sakusa added, “Eita, don’t provoke Tooru.” Oikawa and Semi eyed each other for a moment.

“Oikawa, just go feed Sakusa,” Yahaba urged. He glanced at Sakusa and added, “I’ll make sure Semi is okay.” Sakusa ducked his head gratefully, then was led away by Oikawa. Semi watched them leave the room, then turned toward Yahaba. “Let’s talk about this somewhere private,” Yahaba suggested.

“Talk about what?” Semi asked, frowning. Yahaba closed his eyes, felt the weight of the blood magic on Semi.

“I think you know,” Yahaba replied quietly. Semi stared at the ground, fists clenched.

“Yeah. Somewhere private would be good,” Semi agreed grimly. 


	4. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick shout-out to DontMindMeDear and A_Sirens_Lullaby for helping me out with one of the scenes this chapter that I was having trouble with.

Sakusa followed Oikawa into a room that had only a bed and a table with an assortment of fruit and a first aid kit at one end. 

“We have a couple of these rooms scattered around the garrison,” Oikawa explained. “They’re for vampires to feed in private without resorting to using their own quarters or someone’s office. Sawamura gets very grumpy if too many people use his office for feeding.” Sakusa tilted his head and watched as Oikawa perched on the edge of the table and tilted his head, exposing his throat. “Come on. Drink up.” 

Sakusa shook his head, a fond smile tugging at his lips. 

“So forward, Tooru,” Sakusa commented. “Even though you’ve been away from the royal court for so long.” Oikawa shifted, leaning back on his hands and spreading his knees so Sakusa could get closer. Sakusa moved forward, standing between Oikawa’s legs and lowering his head to nuzzle at Oikawa’s jaw, his hands resting on Oikawa’s hips. 

“Old habits die hard, I guess,” Oikawa murmured as Sakusa bared his fangs, letting them scrape lightly over Oikawa’s skin. Sakusa made a soft noise of agreement and lowered his head to press his fangs to the crook of Oikawa’s neck, tugging lightly at Oikawa’s shirt to move the collar out of the way. “Do me a favor and try not to make a mess, please. Iwa-chan is already nervous about me feeding you.” Sakusa let out a huff and pointedly tilted his head, letting one of his fangs press against Oikawa’s skin firmly enough to draw a trickle of blood. 

“How is your human? Does he treat you right?” Sakusa asked before lapping up the sweet crimson drops from the tiny cut. Oikawa shivered and nodded, even though he knew Sakusa couldn’t see the motion. 

“Iwa-chan is wonderful,” Oikawa answered. “He’s strong and loyal and gentle. We have an agreement about when he’s allowed to use the contract to give me orders and when he’s not. And if Yahaba ever thought that Iwa-chan was abusing his power, he’d end the contract immediately.” Sakusa opened his mouth, then paused. 

“So is Iwaizumi just your contractor, or…?” 

“He’s so much more,” Oikawa sighed, amusement and fondness tinting his voice. Good. He was focused on thinking about the human. Sakusa sank his fangs into Oikawa’s flesh, making sure that he kept his lips sealed around the wound he made. He considered not being quite so careful, letting some of Oikawa’s blood stain his shirt just to see how the human who was nervous about Oikawa feeding the prince would react. But then Oikawa’s blood flowed over his tongue, and Sakusa realized that the few wonderful drops from the first small cut hadn’t been enough for him to get the full flavor of the other vampire’s blood. It would be wasteful to let any spill onto Oikawa’s clothes, Sakusa decided, his eyelids fluttering closed and a hum of satisfaction escaping his throat as he drank. 

Oikawa’s blood had always had a full, sweet flavor, almost intoxicating. But now, right after thinking and talking about the human who held his contract, Oikawa’s blood was like liquid happiness, light with his joy, sweeter and smoother-tasting than usual, and almost fizzing with the magic in his body from the contract. Oikawa’s emotions for his human eased the usual subtle sharpness of his blood from the way he was constantly on edge at court due to the stress and rumors surrounding him whenever he was at the palace. 

For a moment, Sakusa couldn’t focus on anything but the hot flow of blood over his tongue, reveling in the taste of what was undoubtedly Oikawa’s happiness, security, and love, all sprouting from his thoughts of the human. 

Oikawa shifted, leaning on only one hand as he brought the other up to rest on the back of Sakusa’s head, fingers tangling in the prince’s curls. Oikawa let out a sound that was halfway between a whine and a sigh as Sakusa pressed his lips harder against Oikawa’s skin and sucked, encouraging more blood to flow from the wound. Oikawa bit back a whimper, but couldn’t stop his hips from rocking forward in Sakusa’s hold. Sakusa pulled his mouth away from Oikawa’s skin just long enough to chuckle and tell him to hold still, then lapped over the wound again, collecting all of the blood that had started to trickle away from the wound with his tongue before he fit his mouth around the bite once more. Sakusa slid one hand from Oikawa’s hip to his shoulder, gently but firmly pressing the other vampire down so Oikawa’s back was flat on the table, and Oikawa obeyed the silent command without hesitation, letting Sakusa move him however he wanted. Sakusa followed him down, not letting his lips detach as he swallowed Oikawa’s blood. Oikawa’s legs came up, his thighs clenching around Sakusa’s waist almost instinctively, both hands now gripping Sakusa’s hair. Sakusa hummed, finally lifting his mouth from Oikawa’s skin when he felt the first tremor in Oikawa’s fingers, telling him that he’d taken as much blood as Oikawa could give for now. Sakusa lapped over the wound one last time, then sighed contentedly as he surveyed the bite mark, noting how red the skin around it was from Sakusa’s insistent sucking. 

“Your blood is better than ever,” Sakusa informed him. Oikawa shivered and released his grip on Sakusa’s hair. 

“Bandage,” Oikawa muttered, reaching blindly for the end of the table, where the first aid kit was instead of replying. Sakusa sighed and lifted himself off of Oikawa just enough to snag the kit out of Oikawa’s reach. 

“Are you really going to cover it?” Sakusa asked, a pout tugging the corners of his mouth downwards. Oikawa frowned and reached up to cover the bite with his hand, trying to stem the blood flow. 

“Garrison rules,” Oikawa explained. “Bite marks have to be covered so they don’t get infected.” Sakusa eyed him for a moment, then sighed and leaned down again to scrape his fangs lightly over the shell of Oikawa’s ear, making him shudder and fight back a whine. “Sakusa…” he murmured, half warning and half pleading. 

“I know. I could taste how in love you are with your human,” Sakusa replied. “I could taste how safe and cared for he makes you feel. I don’t know him well enough to trust him for myself yet, but I know you’re not interested in resuming your previous position.” Oikawa’s body relaxed, and Sakusa straightened, before eyeing the first aid kit. “Now, what do we need to put on the bite?”

* * *

 

Semi could feel the weight of his contract pressing against his skin, making him feel like his movements were slower and more restricted than usual. He knew, though, that as soon as there was no one around who might see and question his actions, the weight would stop slowing him and start forcing him into an attack.

_ “What’s your name?” the human asked.  _

_ “Go to hell,” Semi spat. The human sighed.  _

_ “Tell me your name,” they ordered.  _

_ “Semi Eita,” he answered, trying to stop himself from speaking, but the weight of the contract forced his mouth to move.  _

_ “Well, Eita. I have some orders for you. Follow them, don’t try to get around them, or I will make sure you regret it,” the human told him.  _

_ “I hope you die in a field full of shit,” Semi hissed. The human sighed.  _

_ “Do not tell anyone about the contract, or let them find out for themselves,” they began. Semi scowled as the order settled over him. “Do whatever it takes to keep this a secret. If you disrupt your routine at all, they will suspect you. So act normally, including your usual feeding habits. When you feed, don’t react any differently than usual, no matter what happens when you drink blood besides mine. If someone does find out, kill them. The exception is Yahaba. Incapacitate him as soon as you can without raising the others’ suspicions. Do not let yourself get killed, and do not try to escape. Don’t do anything that would reveal the contract, especially my position as your contractor. Come back to feed and report to me as often as you can.” Semi’s breath got shallower and shallower as the human talked, the crushing weight of the commands making is hard to breathe. _

_ Or maybe that was just the consequences if he slipped up making him forget how his lungs were supposed to work. Because if anyone found out… If Oikawa, or Sawamura, or - heaven help him, if Sakusa found out - the contract would compel Semi to attack, to  _ kill.  _ What little breath he had rushed out of his lungs at that realization. No matter what happened, he absolutely could not let Sakusa find out.  _

_ The human was watching him, a smirk twisting their lips.  _

_ “Anything else, you twisted piece of shit?” Semi ground out through clenched teeth.  _

_ “Yes. If anyone asks you what happened…” _

“Semi, why do you have a contract?” Yahaba demanded once they were outside the garrison, where no one would see or hear them. “I know how devoted you are to Prince Sakusa, how much you love it when he feeds you.” Semi surged forward, seized Yahaba’s shirt, and slammed the blood mage against the wall hard enough that when his head hit the stone, Yahaba let out a little whimpering gasp and swayed, held up by Semi’s grip on his shirt. 

“Well I didn’t choose this, that’s for fucking sure,” Semi snarled, debating how best to fulfill his order to incapacitate Yahaba. Semi really didn’t want to kill the blood mage, but he couldn’t just sit there and hope Yahaba would dissolve the contract, because that might count as trying to escape. A warm, sweet scent wafted into Semi’s nostrils, and his gaze darted to Yahaba’s face just as the mage’s head lolled forward. A fresh wave of that sweet smell washed over Semi, and he saw blood matting the back of Yahaba’s head. Semi’s blood ran cold. He hadn’t meant to shove Yahaba quite that hard, he really hadn’t. “Yahaba? Yahaba!” he hissed, pulling the mage toward him and lowering him to the ground. Yahaba collapsed into his arms, breathing sharp and uneven, eyes closed. Semi resisted the urge to try to shake the mage awake and bent over him, gently brushing a bit of hair away from his eyes. “Yahaba. Wake up. Please. Don’t die, okay?” Yahaba groaned, a broken little sound that made Semi flinch so hard he almost dropped the mage. 

“What the fuck did you do to him?” someone snarled. Semi froze and looked up, his wide, terrified gaze meeting Kyoutani’s furious one. “I knew there was something off about you and that damned prince.” Kyoutani advanced on Semi, who didn’t move, even as Kyoutani pulled out his gun. 

“Please,” Semi whispered. “Help him. That Kunimi guy is a doctor, right? Please help him, I don’t care what you do, just don’t let Yahaba die.”  _ Don’t let me getting caught in a contract be the reason he dies. Yahaba is my friend. Please don’t let me have killed him when I was trying to… _ Oh. Oh, no. Had he slammed Yahaba against the wall too hard because he was trying to find away around his order to incapacitate Yahaba? Had the contract forced him into this before he even realized?

“Semi? What happened?” That voice he knew. Sawamura. Semi opened his mouth to apologize, to explain that the contract made him do it, as he looked up at the border commander. 

_ “Do not tell anyone about the contract.” _   Semi shut his mouth and stared silently up at the growing crowd around them as the other border vampires and the former hunters gathered. 

“He slammed Shigeru into the wall so hard he knocked him out, that’s what happened,” Kyoutani snapped, storming up to Semi and lowering his gun to the vampire’s forehead. Semi had already had his fill of guns being pointed at him for the day, but he didn’t dare move to retaliate with Yahaba still in his arms. 

“It was an accident,” Semi explained. “I didn’t mean to. Honestly. Please. Don’t let him die.” There was a pause, and then Sawamura nodded to Kunimi, who had been hiding behind one of the other humans. The doctor approached Semi and Yahaba, crouched beside them. He pressed two fingers to the side of Yahaba’s neck. 

“He’s alive. And since he’s a blood mage, if we give him some compatible blood to work with, it should help him heal,” Kunimi murmured. 

“Compatible…?” Sawamura frowned. 

“Can I shoot the vampire now?” Kyoutani demanded. 

“No. Semi belongs to Sakusa,” Sawamura snapped. “Restrain him, get Yahaba to Kunimi’s infirmary, and when Sakusa finishes with Oikawa, he’ll decide what to do.” Kyoutani growled, a terrifyingly animalistic sound coming from a human throat. 

“Kyoutani. You heard Sawamura,” Iwaizumi said firmly. “You take Yahaba. We’ll handle Semi.” Kyoutani looked like he wanted to argue, but his gaze fell to the blood matting Yahaba’s hair, and he gave in and holstered his gun before crouching to take Yahaba. Semi watched, unmoving, as Kyoutani lifted Yahaba into his arms and stood. 

“Semi, what happened?” Sawamura asked, frowning down at him. Semi shook his head. He didn’t know how to defend himself without mentioning the contract. “Fine. Iwaizumi, let’s get him somewhere secure until-”

“What’s going on?” Semi’s whole body relaxed instantly at the sound of Sakusa’s voice. It was okay. Sakusa would sort this out, he always did. Semi’s gaze shifted, focused on the prince striding toward him, Oikawa on his heels. Semi blinked; Sakusa’s curly hair was ruffled, and while his mask was in place, the way his eyes flashed and the tension in his shoulders told Semi that Sakusa was  _ not pleased _ to have finished feeding from Oikawa to find whatever was happening now. 

“Yahaba was injured. Kyoutani claims Semi threw him against the wall,” Sawamura answered differentially. Sakusa’s eyes narrowed. Iwaizumi looked like he wanted to say something - probably to tell the prince that Kyoutani wouldn’t lie - but froze when his gaze landed on Oikawa. Oikawa’s hair was in disarray, his clothes rumpled slightly, and the bandage over where Sakusa had bitten him didn’t quite hide the redness of the skin beneath. Iwaizumi’s eyes darted from Oikawa’s neck to his face, then over toward Sakusa, who ignored the human in favor of crouching in front of Semi, who still knelt where he was when Yahaba was lifted from his arms. 

“Eita,” Sakusa murmured. Semi trembled. He wanted to tell Sakusa everything - he always told his prince everything - but the contract and Semi’s knowledge that if Sakusa did find out somehow, Semi would be forced to attack, kept him silent. “Eita, I know you wouldn’t hurt Yahaba. Something must have happened.” Semi shook his head. 

“It was just an accident, Kyoomi,” Semi told him. “Is he going to be okay? I’ll never forgive myself if, after everything he’s done for us - for Oikawa - I was the reason he…” Sakusa framed Semi’s face with his hands, then pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, the fabric of his mask brushing Semi’s skin.

“I know. I’ll make sure Yahaba pulls through. We owe him too much,” Sakusa murmured, softly enough that only Semi would hear. For a moment, Semi hoped that would be the end of it. But then Sakusa lifted a hand to Semi’s jaw, gently tilting his head to expose his neck and reached for his mask with his other hand. Semi stiffened. 

“You just fed from Oikawa,” Semi protested, leaning away. Sakusa blinked and dropped his hand, eyes going wide with surprise and hurt. 

“I just want to check how you’re feeling,” he explained, his forehead wrinkling, telling Semi that Sakusa was frowning in confusion. “I know you’re still recovering from your wounds and the journey, so-”

“That’s not it,” Semi blurted out. He knew he should just leave it alone, just let Sakusa make sure Yahaba was all right, let the others lock him up or whatever they thought would be best until they were able to get Yahaba’s side of the story. He should be able to let Sakusa stay hurt and confused by Semi’s refusal to let him drink. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t stand the thought of Sakusa believing that Semi didn’t want Sakusa to taste his blood, didn’t trust him not to take too much when Semi was tired. Sakusa studied him, and Semi was torn between wanting to pull Sakusa back, bare his neck for the prince, and wanting to never let Sakusa taste his blood again, because he knew that as soon as Sakusa got so much as a drop of Semi’s blood, he would know immediately that something was horribly wrong, might even taste the magic coursing through Semi’s body. Sakusa’s gaze was locked on Semi’s face, studying his expression as Semi fought with himself. 

He didn’t want to hurt Sakusa by refusing - he always let Sakusa drink, always, especially in public because that was how Sakusa could check on how he was doing without saying anything - but he couldn’t do anything he knew would lead to Sakusa finding out, because he’d been ordered not to and because if anyone found out…

But if he refused, Sakusa would probably figure something was wrong, too. He might even make the connection between Semi’s disappearance - so similar to Oikawa’s, according to the reports they’d gotten from Hanamaki and Yahaba - and his sudden change in behavior. 

Well. If Sakusa might find out either way…

“Kyoomi,” Semi murmured, tilting his head to expose his throat to Sakusa. “Please.” There was a confused noise, and Semi suddenly remembered that all of the border vampires and the former hunters were crowded around them, except the two who had taken Yahaba away to treat his wound. He forced himself not to tense up, not to make Sakusa feel like Semi would pull away. Sakusa studied Semi for a long moment, then pulled down his mask and leaned forward, nuzzling just below Semi’s jaw, apparently just as unconcerned as ever with the fact that they were surrounded by people. 

Sakusa pressed a soothing kiss to the crook of Semi’s neck, then bit down, his fangs piercing Semi’s skin almost tenderly. Semi had to hold back a whimper as Sakusa latched onto the bite and sucked, drawing Semi’s blood into his mouth. 

Semi’s blood, usually sweet and sharp at the same time as Semi lost himself in Sakusa’s closeness, knowing that he was indulging in the illusion of his feelings being returned, but unable to let himself be swept away, was sour with fear and tingled it’s way down Sakusa’s throat as he swallowed.

For a second, Sakusa thought the fear was for Yahaba, but then he realized he’d noticed that tingling sensation when drinking blood before. As Sakusa lifted his lips from Semi’s skin, then lapped over the wound once out of habit, his mind was racing. Sakusa turned his head, and his gaze landed on Hanamaki. Hanamaki, whose contract was so ingrained in his blood that Sakusa hadn’t even noticed the magic the last time he’d tasted Hanamaki’s blood. Sakusa’s gaze shifted to Oikawa, whose contract was new enough that his blood had fizzed with it earlier. Then Sakusa’s eyes fell back to Semi, whose blood had a new, tingling feel to it. Semi, who had injured Yahaba for no reason and now didn’t even had a good reason why, just an insistence that it was an accident. 

Semi, who had been injured and then healed by an unknown human while he was separated from Sakusa. 

“Eita,” Sakusa whispered. Semi was watching him intently, outright terror in his eyes. “When Yahaba wakes up, he can-” Semi’s face went deathly pale. He’d known this would happen, he should have just left Sakusa hurt and confused, he didn’t want to obey the orders of the human who’d contracted him, he couldn’t attack Sakusa, he  _ couldn’t. _ Semi had sworn never, ever to turn on Sakusa. Sakusa trusted him more than anyone. Semi had sworn his whole life that he would never betray that trust. 

The weight of the human’s orders settled over him, and Semi’s lips curled to show his fangs. He wanted nothing more than to bury his face in Sakusa’s shoulder and never move again, but the magic in his veins, heavy on his skin, forced him to act.


	5. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for anyone wondering about Semi and Sakusa's relationship, here's some tidbits of information from their childhood, with a side helping of angst and pain. You're welcome.

_ “Semi, this is Prince Sakusa. You’re going to play with him today, okay? Take good care of him.” With that, Semi, son of a high level noble and that noble’s servant - mistress, really - was left staring down at a child younger than himself, with two tiny moles over one eye and curly black hair. The child waved, his eyes fixed warily on Semi.  _

_ “You’re really tiny for a prince,” Semi informed him skeptically. The younger boy’s eyes watered, and his lower lip stuck out. “Wait, are you going to cry?” Sakusa stared up at him, big dark eyes piercing his soul. Semi was not prepared for this. What would happen to him if he made the little prince cry? Would he be executed? Banished? That noble who had looked at First Princess Shimizu wrong had been banished last year, right? “Please don’t cry, I’ll get in big trouble,” Semi hissed, bending down to look the smaller child in the eye.  _

_ “You’re mean,” Sakusa accused, his voice wobbling. He looked so heartbroken, and Semi realized that all potential punishments aside, this little prince tearing up made Semi feel like he was a horrible, rotten person.  _

_ “No I’m not,” Semi snapped, scowling because how dare this tiny, adorable boy make him feel bad. Sakusa sniffled.  _

_ “You called me tiny,” he mumbled. Semi hunched his shoulders defensively.  _

_ “That’s not mean. That’s just a fact,” Semi muttered. “So don’t cry over it. It’s not like you can change it.” Sakusa eyed him dubiously, still sniffling a little. Semi sighed. He just had to take care of the prince and play with him for the day, right? “Here. I’ll put you on my back and then you won’t be so tiny anymore. Okay?” Sakusa’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.  _

_ “‘Yoko says not to let new people touch me,” Sakusa said, taking a step away from Semi. Semi blinked. Why would anyone tell… Semi vaguely remembered the palace guards that had lined the hallway on the way to this room.  _

_ Of course. Even a young mongrel, half-noble, half-not like Semi knew that a young, defenseless royal child would be constantly in danger.  _

_ “You can trust me, Sakusa,” Semi said quietly. Big, dark eyes peered up at him from beneath curly locks of hair. “I swear I won’t hurt you.” He crouched, held out a hand to the little prince. Slowly, Sakusa reached out and took Semi’s hand. Semi smiled and ducked his head, kissing the prince’s hand the way he’d seen the older nobles kiss First Princess Shimizu’s hand. Sakusa stared at him, somehow managing to widen his eyes further. Sakusa seemed to come to a decision, and held both hands out to Semi.  _

_ “Back,” Sakusa demanded. Semi laughed and turned, letting the smaller vampire wrap his arms around Semi’s neck and his legs around Semi’s waist. Semi stood, gripping Sakusa’s thighs to support him. Sakusa’s chin settled on Semi’s shoulder. Semi paused, wondering where - if anywhere - he might be allowed to take the prince. _

_ “Prince Sakusa?” Semi began, hoping the prince himself might know.  _

_ “Kyoomi,” the younger boy replied, his cheek pressing against Semi’s neck.  _

_ “What?” _

_ “That’s my name,” Sakusa explained. “You’re mean, but I guess you’re nice too. So you can use my name.” _

* * *

 

_ A scream - Sakusa’s scream, cut off suddenly - brought Semi charging into the prince’s bedroom. He almost froze at what he found: one of the guards had Sakusa pinned down, one hand over his mouth and the other on his throat, cutting off his scream and his breath. Semi snarled, the sound ripping from his throat as he threw himself across the room, slamming into the guard and plunging his fangs into the larger vampire’s throat. Instead of releasing his jaw and drinking, Semi bit down harder, ignoring the hiss of surprise and pain from his opponent. The guard released Sakusa, clawing at Semi instead. Semi braced himself with his hands on the guard’s shoulder and wrenched his head sideways, his fangs tearing through the attacker’s throat. The guard’s cry of fear was cut off, becoming a choked gurgle and then falling silent as Semi’s fangs tore open his throat. Semi shoved at the larger vampire as his fangs ripped free from his flesh, sending the guard crashing to the floor. Semi staggered, panting, several scratches on his face and arms from where the guard had briefly tried to pull him off stinging.  _

_ A terrified little croak snapped Semi’s attention back to the prince, who was shaking so much he couldn’t get to his feet. Tears were gathering in Sakusa’s eyes, and flecks of blood from the guard were scattered across Sakusa’s body and face. Semi started to reach for him, then froze, his fingertips a breath away from Sakusa’s cheek. Sakusa stared at Semi, eyes wide and lower lip trembling. Semi glanced at the unmoving guard, recognized him. That guard had brought Sakusa treats on a regular basis, played with the prince while Semi was in the training sessions the adult nobles insisted he participate in if he wanted to be allowed to stay with Sakusa. That guard had been one of Sakusa’s friends.  _

_ “He was my friend,” Sakusa rasped, unknowningly echoing Semi’s thoughts, his small voice breaking, raw from having his throat squeezed so harshly. “He hurt me…” Sakusa’s tears broke free of the corners of his eyes and trailed down his cheeks. “Are you going to hurt me too?” Semi’s heart broke for the little prince who had just been attacked, betrayed, by one of the guards he had trusted.  _

_ “Never,” Semi spat, the word coming out more harshly than he had intended. “Never, Kyoomi, never.” Semi knelt, pulled the prince into his arms. “I’ll never hurt you, I swear. I won’t turn on you, I won’t hurt you, I won’t ever leave your side. I’ll always protect you, okay? I promise.” For a second, Sakusa was stiff in his hold. Then his palm came up to rest on Semi’s cheek, his thumb brushing the corner of Semi’s mouth, where the guard’s blood was streaked across his skin.  _

_ “You promise me?” Sakusa whispered. “You swear you won’t betray me? You promise I can trust you?” _

_ “I swear, Kyoomi,” Semi answered immediately. “I swear, as long as I’m alive, I’ll never let anyone hurt you. You can trust me, I promise. I’ll never betray you.” _

* * *

 

Semi sobbed as the weight of his orders forced him forward, fangs bared and fingers reaching for Sakusa’s throat. Sakusa let out a short cry of shock, but even as Semi’s fingertips brushed the delicate skin of the prince’s throat, the prince’s self defense training - Semi had insisted after the first incident with the guard - kicked in, and Sakusa twisted, seized Semi’s wrists in one hand, and grabbed the back of his neck with the other, slamming him to the ground. Sakusa shifted, straddled Semi’s thighs, his weight keeping Semi from moving his legs or hips much. Sakusa’s grip on Semi’s wrists kept his arms still, and the hand on his neck was a warning. 

Semi’s shoulders shook. 

“Kyoomi,” he whimpered, his body struggling even as he wanted to go limp. “Kyoomi, don’t let me hurt anyone else. Please. Ki-” 

_ “Do not let yourself get killed, and do not try to escape.” _

The order cut off Semi’s words. His shoulders shook, half the contract’s attempt to make him escape Sakusa’s hold so he could attack again, half his own trembling because he had done the one thing he’d sworn never to do. 

“You know I can’t kill you, Eita,” Sakusa whispered, the hand at the back of Sei’s neck loosening its grip. Sakusa’s fingers trailed gently, soothingly, down Semi’s back. Semi’s body relaxed as much as it could with the orders still in place. When Sakusa spoke again, his voice was devoid of all traces of emotion. “Border Commander. Do you have a cell in your garrison capable of containing a vampire?” Sawamura tensed and nodded. 

“But...he attacked you. Shouldn’t-”

“If you  _ dare _ suggest I execute Eita for treason, I will personally skin you alive with a very dull knife, flay you, and use your hide for book leather,” Sakusa hissed, ice cold fury making his voice almost unrecognizable before it shifted back to being flat and emotionless. “Now show me the way to the cell, after I take care of Eita,” Sakusa ordered. 

The last thing Semi felt was Sakusa’s hand on the back of his neck once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's commented! Comments give me life, inspiration, and motivation. So if you like this AU, please please please leave me a comment. I'll love you forever.


	6. Weights

Semi woke feeling like he was being crushed from all sides by his own skin, the weight of not having killed Sakusa after Sakusa figured out Semi was contracted worse than Semi ever would have guessed. He shuddered, remembering the feeling of Sakusa pinning him down, the sound of Sakusa’s voice going cold and flat. He hated when Sakusa used that voice, because that voice was reserved for when Sakusa was hurt, for when he was forcing himself not to show weakness. That voice meant Semi had failed to protect Sakusa, and this time, it was specifically Semi’s fault that Sakusa had been upset. 

Semi shifted, and a metallic clinking caught his attention. He blinked, then lifted his hand. There was a manacle around his wrist, heavy metal connected to a thick chain which in turn was connected to a metal loop in the wall. Semi glanced around the room, and realized that while the walls and door didn’t look like a traditional cell, that was exactly what this room was. No windows, one door with no windows. Semi eyed the chain, and decided it probably wasn’t long enough for him to reach the door. 

How long had he been in this cell? Why hadn’t Sakusa just killed him? The penalty for attacking a prince was always severe. Semi should be dead now, but Sakusa had apparently spared him, at least for the time being. Semi should’ve known Sakusa wouldn’t be able to kill him. Whether Sakusa wanted Semi dead or not, though, it would only be a matter of time. 

If Semi didn’t return to the human who had contracted him, he would begin to starve within a few days. That thought sent a wave of relief through him. If he starved, there would be no more orders, no more horrible weight forcing him to attack Sakusa. 

_ “Do not let yourself get killed.” _

The order pressed close against his skin, and he jerked, as though that would get rid of the sensation. The chain hanging from his wrist clinked, and he realized that if he was going to survive, he’d have to get out of this manacle first. 

The fact that he didn’t really want to survive if it meant having to attack Sakusa again didn’t matter. 

The contract moved his limbs for him as he tugged at the restraint, twisting his hand to try to squeeze it through the metal. Since he was pretty sure the only way out of here would be to get his wrist out of the manacle, something would have to give: the metal, or his hand.

A sick feeling grew in his stomach as he realized it wasn't going to be the metal that gave way.

* * *

 

“Your highness?” Sakusa didn’t look away from the forest below his perch on the edge of the garrison’s wall. He knew that voice, and he had a pretty good idea what Hanamaki Takahiro wanted. 

“You know you don’t have to call me that away from the royal court, Hanamaki,” Sakusa sighed.

“I figured a little extra respect wouldn’t hurt, since I was kind of expecting to die the instant you and Semi got here,” Hanamaki replied, sitting beside Sakusa and dangling his feet over the edge of the wall. 

“I was kind of planning to kill you as soon as possible if Tooru wasn’t happy,” Sakusa admitted. Hanamaki let out a shaky laugh. 

“So even Yahaba and I assuring you that he’s sickeningly in love with his contractor and chose to be in this contract wasn’t enough to convince you to waive punishment for my mistakes?” Hanamaki asked. Sakusa reached up to tug at his mask as though reassuring himself it was still in place. 

“I assigned you to keep Tooru safe, and keep an eye on Yahaba while you were at it, since Terushima wasn’t going to send anyone for him. On your watch, Yahaba was kidnapped, Tooru was forcibly contracted and used like a pawn, then tortured, then freed only to turn around and risk everything and then contract himself to the same human again. Yahaba telling me he was happy and chose to renew the contract was comforting, you telling me sounded like an excuse,” Sakusa told him. Hanamaki sighed. 

“It kind of was,” he confessed. “I knew I should have figured out how to stop Oikawa from going to the humans’ territory well before the incident with Iwaizumi. But it’s also true. He’s happy, and safe, and killing me won’t change that. Killing Iwaizumi will only crush the happiness Oikawa’s found since he was sent here.” Hanamaki stared down at his knees, waiting as Sakusa considered his words in silence. 

“While I was travelling, I thought I might end up leaving here with you, your human, and Tooru’s human dead, and finally return Tooru to the court where he belongs,” Sakusa mused. “I didn’t want to just walk in and start handing down judgement, but I did consider it. I was prepared to face the consequences the First Princess would try to hand down for my actions. Now…” There was a pause, and Sakusa lifted a hand again, this time wiping quickly at the corner of his eye instead of tugging at his mask. “How can I possibly hurt Iwaizumi after tasting how much Tooru loves him, how happy and safe he makes Tooru feel? How can I possibly attack you for failing to protect Tooru when you kept him safe for years while he was stuck out here, and I couldn’t even keep Eita out of harm’s way for a full day?” Hanamaki was silent, unsure of what response - if any - the prince expected. “I came here ready to rip you limb from limb for making one mistake that turned out alright in the end, when I chose you as Tooru’s guard for a reason. I was ready to destroy everyone here who had a part in what happened to Tooru, and I let the same fucking thing happen to Eita.” There was a shift in Sakusa’s voice as his lips formed Semi’s name, and the prince tilted his face away from Hanamaki. 

“It’s not your fault,” Hanamaki said at last, keeping himself from resting a comforting hand on Sakusa’s shoulder, because an upset Sakusa was not a Sakusa Hanamaki felt was safe to touch. Hanamaki might have been the one Sakusa chose to protect Oikawa, but that didn’t mean Hanamaki was someone who could touch the prince casually. 

“He’s right, you know,” Oikawa’s voice added. Sakusa tensed, and Hanamaki considered leaving now that he’d been assured he wasn’t going to pay for what had happened to Oikawa and Oikawa himself had arrived to check on the prince. 

“Tooru,” Sakusa whispered, tugging his mask down for a second, only to shake his head and lift the mask back into place. “You brought your human.” 

“Don’t be mad,” Oikawa urged, sitting on Sakusa’s other side. 

“He makes you feel safe,” Sakusa replied. “I tasted that for myself. I’m not mad.”

“You are, though,” Oikawa countered. Sakusa’s shoulders tensed, and Oikawa continued, “Maybe not at me or Iwa-chan or even Makki, but you’re mad at yourself. I don’t have to taste your blood to know that.”

“Of course I’m angry with myself, I let Eita get attacked and contracted,” Sakusa sighed.

“You were mad at yourself before that, though,” Oikawa informed him. “I bet as soon as you heard about Iwa-chan, you started blaming yourself for not kicking the third prince’s ass and bringing me home to the court years ago.” Hanamaki wondered if Oikawa was trying to provoke Sakusa, or if he was just rubbing salt in the wound. Iwaizumi, standing nearby, his posture practically screaming that he wasn’t pleased with Oikawa being so close to Sakusa, scowled but kept silent. “Since Semi isn’t in any shape to tell you, as the person who knows you almost as well as he does - or at least I did before I got sent here - I’ll tell you this. You  _ cannot _ blame yourself for any of this. Not my contract, not Semi’s, not any of what’s already happened or what might happen.” 

Hanamaki briefly considered running for it, because Sakusa was so rigid that it seemed like him attacking the nearest potential outlet for his emotions was a very real possibility. Then Sakusa’s shoulders shook, and Oikawa made a shooing motion at Hanamaki. Hanamaki blinked, then nodded and indulged his desire to put distance between himself and the prince. Iwaizumi stayed where he was, though his eyes widened when Sakusa suddenly pitched sideways, towards Oikawa. Instead of attacking, though, Sakusa hid his face in Oikawa’s neck, pressing against the other vampire’s side. Oikawa slipped a hand up to tug Sakusa’s mask out of the way, then wrapped his arms around the prince, one hand resting on Sakusa’s curly hair, encouraging the prince to keep his face tucked into the crook of Oikawa’s neck. 

Sakusa’s shoulders trembled slightly, but other than that, there was no sign of why he might be hiding his face. After several minutes, Sakusa’s body stilled, but he didn’t lift his head. Instead, he focused on breathing in Oikawa’s familiar and comforting scent. 

“I hate to bother you two,” Iwaizumi spoke up. Sakusa tensed, and Oikawa rubbed his back soothingly. “But I think something’s happening inside.” Sakusa lifted his head, twisted to look over his shoulder, towards the garrison courtyard. Oikawa copied the movement. The border vampires were rushing toward the end of the garrison where they had placed Semi after Sakusa knocked him out.

* * *

 

Semi tried to close his eyes, tried to block out the pain and the weight and the shouts coming from the doorway, but because he knew that he might end up dead if he kept his eyes closed and ignored the potential threats around him, the contract forced him to keep them open. 

The hand that had been chained to the wall hung at his side, useless, crushed from being forced through the unforgiving metal ring of the manacle. Semi’s initial screams as he broke enough bones in his hand to get free had drawn attention from the border vampires Semi assumed had been guarding the door. Semi recognized them as they threw open the door and gaped in absolute horror at the mangled, bloody mess that was Semi’s hand. 

“What the fuck?” Tanaka shouted. “He destroyed his own hand to get out?!” Semi glanced at the smaller, orange-haired vampire - Hinata, he remembered - and noted that the young border guard was frozen and speechless with shock. He wasn’t a threat yet. Tanaka took a step toward Semi. “I mean, I know contracts are powerful, but-”

The weight pressing oppressively close to Semi’s skin shifted, moving his body before he could even realize which order had been triggered. 

_ “If someone does find out, kill them.” _

“Get out of here!” Semi shrieked as his body moved against his will, his foot connecting solidly with Tanaka’s diaphragm, forcing the air out of the border vampire’s lungs. Semi’s uninjured hand came up, the heel of his palm slamming into Tanaka’s nose, crushing it with a crunch that made Semi want to vomit as pain spiked up his wrist from the impact. Tanaka crumpled, falling backwards so terribly limply that Semi had to tear his gaze away, but not before he saw the rush of bright crimson blood that poured from Tanaka’s nose.

Hinata stared from Semi to Tanaka, his terrified gaze staying on his fallen friend as the blood spread around him, flowing toward Hinata’s feet. 

_ He knows. If he didn’t before, he heard Tanaka mention contracts. _

_ “Kill them.” _

Hinata tried to move away from the spreading blood, but that took the last of his attention off of Semi, who threw himself toward the border vampire. Semi slipped in the growing puddle of Tanaka’s blood, pitched forward into the smaller vampire. They both went down, and Semi barely managed to twist so he landed on top of Hinata. The motion jostled his mutilated hand, and Semi almost screamed, but that would draw more attention and then he’d have more people who knew. He couldn’t let Sakusa come across him while the contract and the human’s orders weighed so heavily on him.

So Semi muffled his agonized scream by biting down on the first thing he saw.

Which happened to be Hinata’s throat. 


	7. Departures

Sakusa stopped in his tracks, stared in disbelief at the scene before him. Semi, one hand mangled from escaping his restraints, was crouched over the unmoving form of the little orange-haired vampire, Hinata. A muffled cry rose from the pair, and Sakusa’s blood ran cold as he recognized the sound. 

Semi was screaming into Hinata’s bleeding throat, jaws locked with his agony as Hinata’s blood rushed into Semi’s mouth. Semi’s eyes were squeezed shut, and his scream rose in pitch and volume. 

“We obviously can’t contain him,” Sawamura said grimly, turning to the hunters, who were keeping a safe distance, weapons at the ready. “Shoot him.”

“No!” Sakusa shouted. “Don’t you dare touch him!” Sakusa shoved his way closer to Semi, sending several hunters and border vampires staggering. Sakusa put himself between Semi and the members of the garrison. “If you want to kill him, you’ll have to go through me.” One of the hunters - Kindaichi, Sakusa thought his name was - shifted his gun to aim at Sakusa. 

“He killed Hinata and Tanaka, and who knows if Yahaba will recover,” Kindaichi snapped. “He’s done enough damage.” 

“Kindaichi, no,” Hanamaki hissed, grabbing the hunter’s wrist and pulling, turning the gun away from Sakusa. “If you so much as scratch him, and the First Princess finds out, we’re all as good as dead. Or worse.” Kindaichi glared at Hanamaki, and Sakusa took the opportunity to turn and crouch beside Semi. 

“Eita,” Sakusa whispered urgently. “Eita, I know you can hear me. I’m going to detach you, okay? You need to get back to your contractor so they can heal you. I’ll come for you, I’ll make sure you get out of this, but you need to stay alive, okay?” A tear escaped Semi’s eye and trailed down his cheek. Sakusa wiped it away tenderly. “You’re going to be okay. I won’t let some human have you.” Without waiting for a reply - not that he would have gotten one, with Semi’s jaw still locked and his cries only growing - Sakusa gripped Semi’s jaw and forced it open, yanking him away from Hinata’s body in the same motion. Semi writhed, tossing his head and trying to throw Sakusa off, his shrieks no longer muffled by Hinata’s flesh. Sakusa released him and shifted back. “You need to return to your contractor, right?” Sakusa asked. Semi’s voice broke on his next cry, and he stared at Sakusa, hope and dread mingling in his gaze. “Go, Eita. I’ll come for you soon,” Sakusa promised. Semi whimpered, curling in on himself. Sakusa started to reach out to him - he couldn’t stand seeing Semi in pain like this, he just couldn’t - but Semi suddenly shot forward, injured hand hanging limply at his side as he shoved his way through the assembled garrison members and bolted for the exit. 

“Stop him!” Sawamura ordered. 

“No! Let him go!” Sakusa countered. Tsukishima tensed as though to pursue him anyway. “I swear, if you hurt him, I will destroy this entire garrison, and you will not survive,” Sakusa snarled. 

“He killed two of my border vampires, and you’re going to just let him go?” Sawamura snapped, moving between Tsukishima and Sakusa. 

“Yes, I am,” Sakusa replied. “Yahaba will pull through, and when he does, I’ll take him and we’ll retrieve Eita. Until then, none of you will hurt him, or you’ll answer to me.” Sawamura glared at Sakusa. 

“You might be a prince, but these are my people who are dead,” Sawamura said quietly. “I can’t stand by and watch more of them be killed.” Sakusa advanced on the Border Commander, tugging his mask down and drawing his lips back to show his fangs. 

“You can, and you will, or I’ll take that pretty little human you’re contracted to and drain him dry,” Sakusa hissed, looming over Sawamura, whose fists clenched as he tried to meet the prince’s glare with his own. 

“Sakusa, that’s enough,” Hanamaki protested. “I know you’re upset, but-”

“Don’t make me regret keeping you alive,” Sakusa interrupted. Hanamaki’s eyes widened, and he fell silent. “This is an order I expect all of you to follow. You will not kill Eita. You will not hurt him. You will not attack him. If you do anything that endangers him, I  _ will _ make you regret it.” 

“Even if killing him is the merciful thing to do?” Every muscle in Sakusa’s body went stiff as his gaze shifted to the one who had spoken. Oikawa held his ground, meeting Sakusa’s glare steadily. “When I was first contracted to Iwa-chan, I was terrified I would be used against my friends. I wanted to die. When Daishou captured me, I hoped he would give up trying to contract me and just kill me. You and I both know that Semi would rather die a hundred times over than attack you. He’s already been forced to do it once, and he’s been forced to kill two border vampires. His worst fears are a reality. He’s living a nightmare. The fastest way to get him out of it is to kill him, and he’d thank you for it.” 

“Tooru,” Sakusa growled, betrayal twisting his lips. “How could you-”

“Put him first for once, Kyoomi!” Oikawa interrupted. “You’ve never been able to let go of him, to let him be happy with someone else. Can’t you let go now, when he actually wants you to?”

“You know I can’t,” Sakusa hissed. “I’ve already lost you. I can’t lose Eita, too.” Oikawa moved closer to Sakusa, reached for his hand, started to reassure him, but Sakusa jerked away and pulled his mask into place. “Don’t.” Oikawa’s hand fell, and the look he gave Sakusa was full of mingled grief, pity, and frustration. 

“I loved him, too, you know,” Oikawa said softly. “I don’t want to see him die any more than you do. But...I’ve been in a position like his, and I don’t think the human who contracted him is going to turn out as wonderful as mine did. Especially if Yahaba doesn’t recover…”

“I never thought you would be the one to give in and stop looking for a better option, Tooru,” Sakusa growled. “I guess the humans taught you how to settle.” 

“Kyoomi, I know you’re grieving, but-”

“I’m not grieving. Eita is alive,” Sakusa insisted. “And he’s going to stay that way.”

“You can’t expect these people not to defend themselves if he comes after them,” Oikawa replied. “And I still think that putting Semi out of his misery is the right thing to do.” Sakusa’s hand shot out and seized Oikawa’s throat before anyone could react. 

“I should have brought you home years ago,” Sakusa hissed, dragging Oikawa closer as the hunters took aim at him and the vampires stood frozen. “The humans have changed you, Tooru. And not for the better.” Sakusa released Oikawa and stepped around him, toward the exit Semi had taken. “If I can’t even trust Tooru - _Oikawa_ \- to do as I say, I can’t trust any of you,” Sakusa decided. “If you can’t be trusted to help me, then at least stay out of my way, or next time, it won’t be Eita leaving your people broken on the floor. It will be me.” Sakusa swept past the others, not sparing a single glance for any of them. Before he was even out of sight, Iwaizumi was at Oikawa’s side, wrapping one arm protectively around his waist and bringing his other hand up to gently trail over the vampire’s neck, searching for any marks from Sakusa’s grip. 

“It’s been decades since he called me Oikawa,” the vampire whispered, staring after the prince. “I guess even if he can’t let go of Semi, he’s finally let go of me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please please leave me comments? I am a poor, lonely author who likes to know my work is being read and enjoyed.


	8. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short, but next chapter will introduce some new characters, so look forward to that! In the meantime, have more vampire-brand sadness!

Tendou frowned as he watched his fellow hunters. One of them felt different, but with all of them together, he couldn’t tell which one. 

“Tendou? Something wrong?” Ennoshita asked. 

“Yeah. Someone’s got a contract, I think,” Tendou murmured. Ennoshita was close enough that Tendou could sense that he wasn’t the one, and Ennoshita had always been loyal and trustworthy, so Tendou didn’t see any harm in telling him. 

“What?” Ennoshita’s gaze swept over the room. “Who?”

“I can’t tell,” Tendou admitted. “But...wait.” Something shifted. The person the contract magic was tied to was moving away. “They’re on the move. Come on.” 

“Shouldn’t we tell Ushijima?” Ennoshita protested. Tendou hesitated. 

“No time. If you want to tell him, fine. But I’m following whoever it is.” Ennoshita hesitated. 

“I’ll come with. You’ll just get yourself into trouble if I let you go alone,” he decided. Tendou grinned.

“Let’s go get into trouble, then!” he exclaimed, hurrying in the direction whoever had the contract was going. Ennoshita shook his head and followed. They left the building, still following Tendou’s sense of the contract magic. 

“Hey, Tendou? There was only one person missing from the base,” Ennoshita realized. Tendou shot an interested glance at his companion, then paused. 

“We’re close,” Tendou whispered. “And I can sense the vampire, too!” 

“Tendou, wait!” Ennoshita called as Tendou ran ahead. “The one who was missing, it’s-” He broke off as something - no, some _ one _ \- dropped from the roof of the nearest building and slammed into him, sending him crashing to the ground. Tendou whirled and stared at the person crouched over Ennoshita’s winded form. 

“Drain him, and don’t make any noise,” ordered a familiar voice from the roof. Tendou’s gaze jerked upwards, and he gaped as he took in the close-cropped white hair and violet eyes of one of Ushijima’s youngest and most skilled hunters. 

“Ringu?” Tendou spluttered. “What are you-” Ennoshita’s cry cut off Tendou’s question. Tendou returned his attention to his friend, and his blood ran cold. The person who had taken Ennoshita down was the vampire from before, the one with the pale hair, tipped in the same red as drying blood, the one who had been injured. And the vampire had plunged his fangs into Ennoshita’s neck. Tears leaked from the vampire’s eyes despite them being squeezed shut. Tendou reached for his gun, intent on getting the vampire away from Ennoshita. 

Ennoshita had his hands around the vampire’s neck, trying to choke him or shove him away, but the vampire was too strong, and Tendou could see Ennoshita growing weaker. Tendou took aim at the vampire, only to jump backward with a yelp as a bullet streaked past his face, barely missing him. He glared up at Ringu, who smirked down at him. 

“Don’t interfere. I’m using Ennoshita to remind my Eita of his place,” she told him. Tendou glared at her. 

“You’re killing him!” Tendou hissed. Ennoshita’s hands fell, and Tendou started towards him as his fellow hunter’s breath grew shallow and unsteady. 

“Yes. And you’re not going to stop me,” Ringu replied, dropping from the roof and landing between Tendou and Ennoshita’s weakening form, leveling her gun at his chest. Tendou knocked the gun aside and shoved past her, reached for the vampire, grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled him off of Ennoshita. “Eita, take him down.” The vampire twisted, seized Tendou’s wrist, and hurled him against the wall. Tendou gasped as his back hit the wall, driving the air from his lungs. Tendou staggered, off balance, and a blow to his knee sent him sprawling to the ground. “Good. Now finish off the other one.” The vampire whined, turning from Tendou and rigidly approaching Ennoshita again. 

“No!” Tendou cried, forcing himself up, reaching for Ennoshita. Metal, still warm from when Ringu had fired earlier, pressed against the back of Tendou’s neck. He froze instinctively, and the vampire lowered himself over Ennoshita. 

“He’s dead,” the vampire announced. “He lost what blood he had left while I was dealing with the redhead.” Tendou stared in horror at Ennoshita’s still form. This was his fault. He should have encouraged Ennoshita to stay, to tell Ushijima what Tendou had sensed. 

“Good. Now, as for this one…” Ringu tapped the muzzle of her gun against the back of Tendou’s head thoughtfully. The vampire trembled, gaze darting from Ringu to Tendou and back, terror clear in his eyes. 

“He’ll keep quiet,” the vampire blurted out. Ringu narrowed her eyes. “More of his friends will die if he tells anyone, right? He'll keep quiet to protect them. And if he dies they'll be suspicious. He's the one that senses magic and stuff right? If he dies they'll think it was to shut him up.”

“And if he's alive he can lead them in the wrong direction,” Ringu finished, a satisfied smile settling on her lips. 

“Why would I help you?” Tendou hissed. “You just murdered Ennoshita!” Ringu laughed and stepped in front of him, crouching and pressing the muzzle of her gun under his chin. 

“And you and Ushijima and Goshiki and all the others will follow him if you can’t keep your mouth shut,” she replied cheerfully. “And since I’m sure you’re already blaming yourself for Ennoshita’s death, I’m betting my Eita is right, and you won’t do anything to endanger the others.” Tendou glared at her, trying to appear stubborn and strong even as he blinked back tears. “Well, Tendou? Are you going to protect your friends and keep them from finding out anything, or should I just shoot you now and wipe them out as soon as possible?” 

Tendou closed his eyes, a single tear escaping and trailing down his cheek. 

“I’ll keep whatever damned secrets you want me to,” he whispered.


	9. Newcomers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And your consolation prize for chapter 8 being so short is: chapter 9, the same night, and it's a full length chapter!

Kyoutani sat beside his and Yahaba’s bed, holding the blood mage’s hand tightly in both of his own. Yahaba hadn’t stirred since Kunimi had bandaged his wounded head, since Kyoutani had laid him in their bed. Kyoutani ignored the commotion, not caring what was making everyone else so loud - he suspected it had something to do with Semi, but didn’t want to think about that particular vampire at the moment, so he tried very hard not to - instead focusing on Yahaba. He tried talking to the mage, hoping that would bring him out of his much-too-heavy slumber. 

“Shigeru, I know Kunimi is always telling us that we need to rest more, especially when we’re injured, but not this time, okay?” Kyoutani whispered, struggling to keep his voice even. He hated seeing Yahaba like this, limp and unmoving. It was far, far too close to the nightmares Kyoutani occasionally had of Yahaba dying and Kyoutani not being able to save him. “You gotta wake up, Shigeru. Kunimi says if you don’t wake up soon, you might not…” He trailed off, unable to complete that sentence. “Just wake up, okay?” Kyoutani’s fingers tightened around Yahaba’s hand, and he bit his lip, bowing his head until his forehead brushed Yahaba’s knuckles. “Don’t leave me,” Kyoutani rasped, not bothering to fight back the moisture gathering in his eyes, since there was no one around to tease him about it. Well, Yahaba was there, but considering he was the one making Kyoutani tear up, he figured Yahaba would have no right to say anything even if he’d been able to right then. 

“Get away from him.” Kyoutani tensed and surged to his feet, whirling to face the doorway, where a stranger stood, glaring at him. A second unknown person stood just behind the first, and Oikawa was visible in the hallway beyond the two strangers. 

“Now, now, your Highness, there’s no need to be mean to Kyoutani,” Oikawa objected. 

“He needs to get out of my way. In more ways than one,” the closest stranger snapped. Oikawa grimaced. 

“Kyoutani, this is Terushima Yuuji, Third Prince of the vampires,” he announced. “Why he’s here is a mystery, but his blood should still be attuned enough to Yahaba’s magic to revive him.” Kyoutani’s gaze darted from Oikawa to the apparent vampire prince who was scowling at him. 

“If he can help Shigeru, I don’t care why he’s here,” Kyoutani said quietly, moving away from Yahaba reluctantly, letting Terushima approach. Terushima eyed Kyoutani appraisingly for a second, then pointedly took Yahaba’s hand and leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

“It’s been too long,” Terushima murmured. 

“It’s your own fault you haven’t seen him recently,” Oikawa grumbled. The second newcomer glared at Oikawa and bared his fangs. Oikawa simply ignored him, choosing to focus instead on Terushima, who was still bent over Yahaba. Oikawa couldn’t see exactly what the third prince did, but Kyoutani, standing near Yahaba’s feet, saw. 

Terushima tilted Yahaba’s head, gently opened his mouth, then ducked his head and bit down on Yahaba’s lip, drawing blood. With the angle Terushima had Yahaba’s head at, the mage’s blood trickled into his own mouth. Terushima hastily bit the inside of his cheek, then pressed his open mouth to Yahaba’s. 

Kyoutani made a strangled noise, halfway between a squeak of surprise and a shout of protest, but Terushima ignored him. The prince slid an arm beneath Yahaba’s shoulders, lifting him slightly so their mingled blood slid down the mage’s throat. Terushima lifted his head, tongue darting out to collect the blood from the corner of his mouth, then carefully sat, situating the still-unconscious Yahaba on his lap. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kyoutani hissed, glaring at the vampire. 

“I’m keeping a close eye on my Shigeru, in case he needs more blood,” Terushima replied. “Thank you for looking after him for me, although it seems like you could have done a better job. But then, you’re only human. Maybe this is the best you could do.”

“Terushima!” Oikawa snapped. 

“You’re not Kyoomi’s pet anymore, Oikawa. You don’t get to address me so familiarly,” Terushima sniffed. Oikawa put his hands behind his back to hide his clenched fists and fixed a polite smile on his face. 

“Well, then, your Highness, please allow me to remind you that while we have reformed some of the vampire hunters and are now allied with them, we  _ are _ trying to work with them and not make them want to shoot us, under First Princess Shimizu’s orders,” Oikawa replied crisply. Terushima opened his mouth to reply, but Yahaba stirred in his arms before he could say anything. Yahaba’s eyes blinked open, and he stared blearily across the room, right at Kyoutani. 

“Kentarou…?” Yahaba reached up and rubbed at his eyes. “What’re you doing all the way over there? Who’s…” The mage trailed off as his hand dropped to his mouth, feeling his bitten lip. Yahaba tilted his head, frowning up at Terushima. 

“Hey, Shigeru,” Terushima greeted him warmly. “How are you-”

“You fucking  _ bastard _ !” Yahaba hissed, slamming his fist into Terushima’s face with no sign of hesitation or regret. Terushima yelped and almost pushed Yahaba off his lap. Kyoutani was across the room in an instant, plucking Yahaba from Terushima’s grasp and cradling the mage protectively against his chest. 

“So I guess you still haven’t forgiven me, have you?” Terushima chuckled weakly, holding one hand over his cheek, where Yahaba’s fist had landed. Yahaba flicked a wrist, then winced. “Hey, you know better than to try to use your powers so soon after a head injury!” Terushima protested. “Punch me all you want, but don’t try to use magic. It’ll only undo all the good my blood did.” 

“I didn’t need your blood,” Yahaba snarled, sliding his arms around Kyoutani’s neck and settling more comfortably in the human’s hold. “Sakusa’s here, so-”

“Actually, he’s not,” Oikawa interrupted. Yahaba craned his head to stare at Oikawa over Kyoutani’s shoulder. 

“What do you mean, he’s not? Did Semi escape before he could catch him?” Yahaba demanded. 

“Sort of,” Oikawa sighed. “He caught him, but Semi escaped from his cell, killed Hinata and Tanaka, and then ran for it. The rest of the garrison and I suggested killing Semi when we catch up to him, and Sakusa may or may not have threatened to personally annihilate anyone who hurts Semi.” Yahaba groaned and hid his face in Kyoutani’s neck. 

“You all just couldn’t  _ possibly  _ hold it together while I took a little nap, could you?” he muttered, his voice muffled by Kyoutani’s skin. 

“A little nap?” Kyoutani repeated incredulously, staring down at the mage. “Shigeru, you weren’t waking up. Kunimi was afraid you wouldn’t wake up at all!” Kyoutani’s voice broke on the last word, and Yahaba lifted his head. 

“Kentarou…” Yahaba sighed. “I’m sorry.” Kyoutani grumbled and lowered his head, resting his forehead on Yahaba’s as he closed his eyes and just absorbed the fact that Yahaba was alive, awake, in his arms. One of Yahaba’s hands came to rest gently on Kyoutani’s cheek, thumb moving soothingly along his cheekbone. 

“Ah, I get it now,” Terushima exclaimed, clapping his hands together in realization. “You’re the human lover who’s been keeping my Shigeru company!” Kyoutani growled and tightened his hold on Yahaba.

“You keep saying that. ‘Your’ Shigeru. What the fuck?” Kyoutani demanded. Terushima tilted his head innocently. 

“He didn’t tell you? Before he came out here to the middle of nowhere with Oikawa, he was my lover,” Terushima replied. Kyoutani stared from the prince to the blood mage in his arms and back. 

“That was years ago, your Highness,” Yahaba replied stiffly. 

“Yes, let’s not get too caught up in the past,” piped up the still-unnamed stranger who had arrived with Terushima. “Yahaba left the royal court for a reason. And Oikawa was kicked out. So let’s just focus on the present, shall we?”

“You’re as sweet as ever, I see, Miya,” Yahaba muttered. The stranger, apparently Miya, shrugged. 

“Facing the truth was never your strong suit, or Oikawa’s. Maybe that’s why you two got along so well with the Second Prince,” Miya replied casually. “After all, from what I hear, he couldn’t accept his precious pet negotiator being happy with someone else, so he came to the border to collect what’s his and bring him home. Which is why Yuuji and I followed him.” If Oikawa was upset by anything Miya said, he didn’t show it. Yahaba, on the other hand, didn’t hold back his indignation. 

“Sakusa came here to make sure Oikawa was happy and everyone was safe,” Yahaba objected.

“And he did an excellent job of that,” Miya sniffed. “Oikawa, weren’t you saying that Semi had to be restrained? Did he get contracted like you did? Because if so and Semi is a danger to other vampires - you said he killed border guards, right? - then he needs to be executed, regardless of the Second Prince’s feelings. Right, Yuuji?” Terushima glanced at Yahaba, still held protectively in Kyoutani’s arms, then turned his attention back to Miya and Oikawa. 

“Right. Oikawa, gather the garrison vampires. We’re going to find Semi, eliminate him, and then find Sakusa and bring him back. I’ll return him to the court, along with everyone else who should have returned years ago.” This statement was punctuated with another meaningful glance at Yahaba, who tensed. 

“I’m not-”

“You need to recover, I know. Atsumu and I will be in the courtyard, waiting for everyone,” Terushima announced. He started toward the door, pausing as he passed Yahaba and Kyoutani to murmur, “He’s only human, Shigeru. He won’t last forever,” before striding out into the hallway, Miya on his heels. For a second, Yahaba, Kyoutani, and Oikawa stared after him. 

“I forgot how much of a spoiled brat he can be,” Oikawa sighed, breaking the momentary silence. 

“He’s an ass,” Yahaba agreed. “But it seems like he’s an ass who’s in charge now, at least until Sakusa decides to come back.” 

“Wait, he can actually do that? Just walk in and take over and order everyone around?” Kyoutani demanded. 

“He’s royal,” Oikawa replied, as though that explained everything. Kyoutani wanted to protest that Sakusa hadn’t done that, but then he remembered what Oikawa had said about Sakusa threatening everyone at the garrson if they attacked Semi. Which made him remember something else Oikawa had said. Yahaba seemed to realize the same thing at the same time, because he inhaled sharply when Kyoutani did, realization sweeping over both of them. 

“Oikawa...did you say…?” Kyoutani began. 

“Hinata and Tanaka are…?” Yahaba added. Oikawa could only look away and nod reluctantly. 


	10. Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short, but I'm trying to keep updating. I'll also hopefully be working on my happier AUs, so look out for possible updates on Ogygia and Wingbeats.

Sakusa brought one hand up to cover his nose, trying to block out the awful stench of the human settlement. He’d taken his mask off to try to track Semi’s scent, but he’d lost the trail in the sea of human smells. He was tempted to put his mask back on, but didn’t want to risk missing any whiff of Semi’s scent he might catch without it. Sakusa grimaced and ducked around a corner, onto a small street. He hesitated, then lowered his hand and took a shaky breath. 

The scent of human, blood, and Semi washed over him. He tensed, scanning the street, and noticed a cluster of humans, including the two hunters who had escorted him to the garrison, surrounding a body on the ground. 

Sakusa’s heart lurched as he wondered if Semi had been killed by the hunters, but the group shifted, revealing that the body on the ground wasn’t Sakusa’s companion. For an instant, Sakusa was relieved, until he realized that if Semi wasn’t dead, he had probably been forced to kill whoever was. Sakusa bit his lip and turned away. 

“Sakusa?” The vampire froze, identifying the voice as one of the two humans from before. The redhead, if he remembered right. Sakusa glanced in the direction the voice had come from. Recognition slammed into him. Yes, that was the redheaded human, Tendou Satori. And he had Semi’s scent all over him. Sakusa snarled and closed the distance between himself and Tendou in an instant.

“Where is he?” Sakusa demanded, fangs bared as he slammed the human against the nearest building, fully prepared to rip him to pieces. “Where is Eita? You have his scent all over you.” Tendou stared up into Sakusa’s eyes for a long moment, ignoring the cries of shock as the other humans noticed that a vampire had one of their own pinned to a wall. Sakusa glared back, his gaze wavering as he realized that Tendou’s eyes and scent were dark with grief and regret. 

“I don’t know,” Tendou whispered, voice rough with sorrow. “I’m sorry, I wish I did, but I don’t.” Sakusa managed to turn a whine of despair into an angry snarl as he released the human and stepped back, hastily pulling his mask into place. 

“Sakusa Kyoomi,” rumbled the other human Sakusa had met before. Sakusa turned to him and inclined his head in greeting. 

“Ushijima,” he replied. “I apologize for manhandling your companion.” 

“Were you looking for your attendant?” Ushijima asked. Sakusa hesitated. “Tendou said he believes that the vampire who killed Ennoshita was your Semi, and that he is under the influence of a contract.” Sakusa had to stop his shoulders from hunching defensively. 

“Yes. It seems that when Eita disappeared, he was contracted, likely by the human who healed his wounds,” Sakusa admitted, watching the humans’ reactions closely. 

“Don’t worry, Wakatoshi, I’m fine,” Tendou muttered, slipping past the vampire to stand closer to the other humans, rolling his shoulder and making a face when it apparently didn’t move as easily or painlessly as he wanted. 

“Why are you here alone?” Ushijima questioned, tilting his head and ignoring Tendou. “You are a prince, are you not?” Sakusa was silent, unsure how to respond. If Ushijima knew about him threatening members of the garrison to protect Semi, would the human decide Sakusa was a threat to his group, as well? Sakusa wasn’t sure he could afford to make enemies out of this hunter group while the garrison’s population still wanted Semi’s head. 

Sakusa’s silence, though, seemed to tell Ushijima that something beyond Semi being contracted was wrong. “Kawanishi, Yamagata, handle Ennoshita’s body. I will take this vampire back to our base and see what he knows.” Sakusa tensed and considered fleeing. “I would appreciate it if you would follow me,” Ushijima added to Sakusa, staring seriously down at the vampire. He made no move to grab Sakusa or force him to go along with his suggestion, and when Sakusa took an experimental step away from the human, he didn’t shift his posture at all.  

“Fine. I’ll go with you,” Sakusa decided. “On one condition. If you see Eita...take him alive.” Ushijima glanced at the dead human on the ground, then frowned at Sakusa. 

“Very well,” Ushijima agreed after a moment. He raised his voice and added, “Any vampires found trespassing are to be taken alive and restrained at our base, not handed over to the garrison.” The hunters exchanged disbelieving mutters and confused glances, while Sakusa sighed in relief. 

“Show me this base of yours, then,” he said. Ushijima nodded and led the way.

* * *

 

Terushima sighed and stopped walking. He turned to face Miya, who had been strangely silent on their way to the courtyard to address the garrison’s population. 

“What’s bothering you?” Terushima asked. Miya shook his head. “Come on. I’ve known you for years. I know when you’re worrying about something.”

“It’s nothing, your Highness,” Miya replied.

“You know you don’t have to call me that, Atsumu,” Terushima reminded him. Miya ducked his head, avoiding Terushima’s gaze. “Atsumu.” Miya hesitated, then looked up and stared evenly into Terushima’s eyes. 

“It’s really nothing. I’m fine,” Miya assured him. For a moment, he thought Terushima would believe him and continue toward where the humans and vampires waited for them. Then Terushima closed the distance between them instead, pressing Miya against the wall. Miya stared down at the prince, then chuckled and gripped his hips so he could flip their positions. Terushima pouted up at him. 

“Atsumu, I know something’s bothering you. Why won’t you tell me?” Terushima complained, wiggling in Miya’s hold. The motion made the prince brush against Miya’s body temptingly, and Miya couldn’t resist ducking his head and setting his fangs against the prince’s neck, right below his jaw. 

“Yuuji,” Miya whispered, fangs scraping Terushima’s skin with enough force to leave two tiny red lines, but not enough to draw blood. The prince bit back a whine and tried to press closer to his companion. “You’re going to choose Yahaba over me. Please don’t make this harder on me.” Before Terushima could register Miya’s words, he had already straightened and stepped away from the prince. 

“Atsu-”

“Your highness, the border vampires and their human allies will get impatient if we keep them waiting,” Miya interrupted. “We should go to the courtyard now.” 

“You’re a tease,” Terushima complained, pushing away from the wall and stomping toward the courtyard. 

_ Not for long, _ Miya replied silently.  _ Just until you win Yahaba’s forgiveness. Then you'll forget all about me.  _


	11. Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo....I'm sorry for this chapter. Especially to anyone who really really likes Terushima.

Terushima studied the assembled vampires and humans before him. 

“For those of you who don’t know, I am Third Prince Terushima, and I’m taking command of this garrison in Second Prince Sakusa’s absence. I’ll be counting on all of you to find and kill Semi Eita, and subdue Sakusa if necessary. Semi is guilty of attacking a prince and killing border guards, so he cannot be allowed to live. Sakusa is allowing his emotions to rule him, and he must be returned to the royal court so he can grieve properly,” Terushima announced. 

“Your Highness, if I may speak?” Yahaba called. Terushima blinked, then beckoned the blood mage to continue. “There is no need to kill Semi. I can nullify the contract that forced him to act the way he did. Executing Prince Sakusa’s personal attendant without his permission will only make him resent you more than he already does,” Yahaba added. Terushima raised an eyebrow in a silent question, one Yahaba understood clearly. 

Terushima might as well have asked out loud if Yahaba was actually worrying about him. The blood mage scowled and let the point go. 

“I want everyone out searching for Semi. Once he’s been taken care of, we’ll find Sakusa. You may enlist the help of any allies you have, as long as they’re aware that Semi is to be killed on sight. He’s too dangerous to try to capture,” Terushima said. “Oikawa, Yahaba, I would like a word with you. Alone.” Oikawa and Yahaba exchanged uncertain glances, but didn’t object. As the vampires and humans dispersed, Iwaizumi and Kyoutani stayed, refusing to leave Oikawa and Yahaba to whatever Terushima wanted. “Atsumu, keep the humans company, please,” Terushima requested. Miya bowed his head and stepped toward Iwaizumi and Kyoutani. 

“It’s all right, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa murmured when Iwaizumi tensed. “Terushima won’t hurt us. We’ll be right back.” Iwaizumi didn’t look happy about it, but he didn’t follow as Oikawa approached the vampire prince, and Kyoutani followed Iwaizumi’s lead. Yahaba kissed Kyoutani’s cheek before he followed Oikawa and Terushima. 

“So,” Miya sighed, eyeing the two humans. “You’re Oikawa’s replacement for Sakusa, and Yahaba’s replacement for Yuuji?” Iwaizumi bristled, and Kyoutani snarled. 

“Does that make you Terushima’s replacement for Shigeru?” Kyoutani asked. Miya laughed hollowly. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am,” he admitted. For a moment, the three of them were silent. 

“So what happened?” Iwaizumi asked at last. “I know Oikawa used to be Sakusa’s lover, and apparently Yahaba used to be Terushima’s, but that’s about it.” Miya sighed. 

“None of them ever told you why someone as high-ranking as Oikawa or someone with a rare ability like Yahaba is out here on the border, in the middle of nowhere, did they?” Miya asked. Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed, and Kyoutani’s fists clenched. Miya bit his lip. “Look. Yahaba had a falling out with Yuuji. He wanted to leave, and...Yuuji didn’t want to let him. Prince Sakusa got involved, and Oikawa. He’s a negotiator, and before he came out here, he was the best of them. He can work a room like you wouldn’t believe. He tried to talk to Yuuji, to convince him to resolve things with Yahaba or just let him go. Yuuji didn’t like Oikawa interfering, and banished him. It caused a rift between the two princes, which was a big deal because they used to be extremely close. But then Yahaba had enough. He and Oikawa left together. Prince Sakusa could have overturned Yuuji’s banishment, but it would have meant civil war. So he did what he could, and chose the best protector he could find to send with Oikawa. He also made some changes to the garrison here. Not all sections of the border have guards as skilled as the recruits assigned here, and the Border Commander used to move from garrison to garrison, to keep an eye on things. Sakusa told Yuuji if he didn’t want war, he’d have to help convince the First Princess to assign the Border Commander to stay at this post as long as Oikawa was in the area.” Iwaizumi and Kyoutani stared at Miya for several moments. 

“So how do you fit in?” Iwaizumi asked at last. Miya fixed his gaze on the floor. 

“About that. I might have been part of the reason for Yuuji’s falling out with Yahaba.”

* * *

 

“So, you kept Miya,” Yahaba observed when they were far enough away that Kyoutani and the others wouldn’t overhear. Terushima closed his eyes. 

“Atsumu isn’t what I wanted to talk to you two about,” Terushima said quietly. 

“Too bad. You’re the one who came out here, to our home, our haven away from the court, and you’ve just taken over. I think we deserve some answers. I deserve some answers,  _ your Highness _ ,” Yahaba spat, as though addressing Terushima formally left a bad taste in his mouth. Terushima studied him for a long moment. Oikawa kept his expression perfectly neutral, but Yahaba knew him well enough that he could tell Oikawa would rather be literally anywhere else. The last time Yahaba and Terushima had confronted each other hadn’t gone well for Oikawa, after all. Mentally apologizing to Oikawa, Yahaba fixed his best glare on Terushima. 

When the prince didn’t immediately give in, Yahaba took a step towards him. Terushima moved back. Yahaba strode forward, and Terushima backed up until his shoulders hit the wall behind him. Yahaba leaned over him, glaring down. Terushima started to slip sideways, but Yahaba stopped him with one hand on his hip, the other on his jaw, tilting his head so he couldn’t look anywhere but at the blood mage. 

“Terushima Yuuji, you tell me right now, or I swear I will defect to Sakusa’s side. Again. Why did you keep Miya by your side?” Yahaba demanded. Terushima stared up at him, wide-eyed. 

“He was all I had after you left,” Terushima whispered. “Shigeru, he was all I had. The only person who stood by me after you came out here to the border with Oikawa. I couldn’t send him away.” Yahaba shook his head and stepped back, grimacing at his hands as though touching Terushima was something he regretted. 

“So you kept him around because it made you feel better. I actually feel a little sorry for him,” Yahaba said grimly. 

“I answered you. It’s your turn. What made him different?” Terushima asked. “I had other lovers before. You never cared. So what was it about Atsumu that made you leave?” Yahaba let out a humorless laugh. 

“That. Right there. You never call anyone by their given name unless you trust them, unless you care about them. Before Miya, I always knew you’d come back to me, that they were amusing to you, but I was the one you actually loved, the one you trusted, the only one you actually allowed near you while you slept. But you trusted him, too, and yeah, he earned it - I could see it in his eyes then, just like I can see it in his eyes now - but that’s when I realized. You weren’t going to stop. There would never be a point when you got tired of indulging the lesser nobles and committed yourself to me. I looked at Sakusa, and yes, he had two people he trusted, two people he would protect to his dying breath, but Sakusa wasn’t you. And now, looking at you, seeing how you’ve decided to execute Semi - not a mercy killing, like Oikawa suggested, but an actual execution, for things he couldn’t help - just to get back at Sakusa for siding with me, I know I made the right choice. And I pity Miya, because he’s never going to be the only one, either, even though that’s what he wants.” Yahaba went silent, staring at Terushima, who suddenly seemed very small. He’d stayed against the wall, where Yahaba had left him, watching the blood mage and appearing to steadily shrink as the weight of Yahaba’s words bore down on him. 

“I do hope you don’t mind me interrupting,” Oikawa said. “But if we could go back to whatever you couldn’t possibly say in front of Iwa-chan, Kyoutani, and Miya…? If not, can I go?” Terushima straightened a bit. 

“I...I guess so. Yeah,” the prince agreed shakily. “Oikawa...I’m lifting your banishment. We need you at court. Even if you hadn’t been contracted against your will the first time, Sakusa would have found an excuse to visit you, to ask if you were willing to return. The nobles and even the demons are getting restless because of all the contracts happening in the area. We have cases like Hanamaki’s back at the court, of course, but...it’s not the same. They want to be sure the humans, the contracts, aren’t a threat.”

“That’s why you want Semi dealt with,” Oikawa realized. “You’re trying to avoid a panic. And if he dies here, you can cover up what happened. You can say he died protecting Sakusa, or that Sakusa lost control and drained him, or some other bullshit story. But if he survives, he’ll tell the court about the dangers contracts bring. And you want Yahaba back because he can undo them.”

“I want Shigeru back because it’s time he came home,” Terushima snapped. 

“This is my home,” Yahaba told him quietly. “Here, with the border vampires, and the humans, and with Kentarou. This is my home.”

“That hunter is  _ human _ , Shigeru. He’ll get old and die, and you’ll keep living,” Terushima hissed. “He’ll die and then you’ll be alone.” 

“I’m making the most of the time I have,” Yahaba replied. “And when Kentarou dies, I’ll grieve, and I’ll eventually move on, because that’s what people - what  _ humans _ \- do. They let their loved ones go when they have to.” 

“ _ You’re not human! _ ” Terushima shouted. “You’re not, Shigeru! You’re a mage, a blood mage. You’re closer to a vampire than you are to a human.”

“Maybe I am. But just because I’m from some special city where mages are practically a separate species doesn’t mean I don’t want to have someone who will actually love me, just me, without having to worry about politics at the royal court. I love Kentarou, and he loves me back, and neither of us is going to play politics by fucking our admirers,” Yahaba snarled. Terushima recoiled as though Yahaba’s words were a physical blow. “Go home, your Highness. Take Miya and go home. We’ll sort out Sakusa and Semi ourselves. We’ve handled everything else out here just fine without you.” Terushima’s gaze hardened. 

“No. I won’t just turn around and leave. I’ve assumed command of the garrison, and I’m going to handle the situation. Once Semi is dealt with and Sakusa is back, we’ll return to the royal court. And you two will be coming with us.” Terushima turned on his heel and marched back the way they had come. “Join the search, or stay here, I don’t care,” he called over his shoulder. For a long moment, Yahaba and Oikawa were silent. 

“He wasn’t always like this,” Yahaba whispered. Oikawa nodded and laid a comforting hand on Yahaba’s shoulder. 

“I know. I was there when you two were still happy, remember?” Oikawa pointed out. Yahaba’s shoulders shook, and he turned his face away, hating that Terushima affected him this much, no matter how hard he tried not to let him. 

“Shigeru?” Yahaba froze. He couldn’t face Kyoutani, not right now. Oikawa opened his mouth to explain, but Kyoutani’s expression made him stop. Oikawa’s gaze shifted to Iwaizumi, who was following Kyoutani towards them. Iwaizumi met Oikawa’s eyes, and there was a kind of understanding in Iwaizumi’s expression that told the vampire that Iwaizumi and Kyoutani now knew at least some of what had happened years ago. Kyoutani sped up, running right past Oikawa and pulling Yahaba into his arms. 

“So how much do you know?” Oikawa murmured as Iwaizumi reached him. 

“Only Miya’s side of the story,” Iwaizumi replied. “But that’s enough. I think Kyoutani and Yahaba need some time.” Oikawa nodded, and took Iwaizumi’s hand as they turned away. “Should we join the search?”

“For Semi? Yeah,” Oikawa agreed. “If he’s not being kept close to his contractor, I might be able to figure out where he might go.” 

As soon as Oikawa and Iwaizumi were out of earshot, Kyoutani turned all of his attention to the shaking blood mage in his arms. 

“I don’t know what he said to you,” Kyoutani began. Yahaba managed to get even more tense. “If you want to tell me, fine. If not, okay. But it doesn’t change the fact that I’ll never let you go unless you want me to.” Yahaba shifted, rested his forehead on Kyoutani’s shoulder. “You’re mine, Shigeru, but I’m yours, too. You know that, right?” For a heartbeat, Yahaba was silent. 

“That’s all I ever wanted,” Yahaba whispered finally. Kyoutani tightened his arms around the blood mage and kissed the top of his head. 

“I know. Believe me, Shigeru. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, so I have a couple scenes that I've written for this AU, which are either alternates of scenes that have already happened, or are scenes that won't really make it into the main storyline. Would anyone be interested in me posting these little snippets as a series of oneshots?


	12. Search

“Where should we start?” Iwaizumi asked, frowning out into the forest as he and Oikawa left the garrison. Oikawa grimaced. 

“That depends. If Semi’s contractor has a way of keeping him close, like ordering him to stay in a certain area, then we’d have to figure out what kind of place they’d make him stay. But if they let him roam around, I think I can find him,” Oikawa replied. 

“If he had a choice, wouldn’t he have stayed in vampire territory?” Iwaizumi pointed out. 

“No, I don’t think so. Kyoomi...Prince Sakusa would have found him,” Oikawa explained. “His sense of smell is terrifyingly good. He would have tracked Semi down by scent if he were anywhere near here. Besides, Semi was pretty injured when he left. He’ll need to return to his contractor to heal. So he’ll probably be somewhere in human territory.”

“You two are going to look for Semi?” The two turned, found Kageyama standing just inside the garrison, his blue eyes wide and his feet shifting nervously. 

“We are. I thought you left already,” Oikawa frowned. 

“I can’t...I can’t go into the humans’ territory,” Kageyama admitted. “Not alone.” His lips twisted, like confessing this to Oikawa and Iwaizumi left a bitter taste in his mouth. “Not without…”  _ Not without Hinata. _ He didn’t finish the sentence, and he didn’t need to. Hinata was the one who had stayed by Kageyama’s side after he was rescued from Daishou, the one who had put Kageyama back together after being contracted to Daishou had torn him apart. Hinata had been Kageyama’s safety net. With him gone…

“Tsukishima and Yamaguchi already went, and Kindaichi and Watari and Kunimi,” Iwaizumi pointed out. Kageyama fixed his gaze on Iwaizumi. 

“They’re not the ones who killed  _ him _ ,” Kageyama replied quietly. Oikawa was silent for a moment. He couldn’t deny that part of what had helped him get over everything that had happened with Daishou was knowing Iwaizumi had put more than one bullet in the hunter’s heart. 

“You can come with us,” Iwaizumi assured him. “It’s safer with more people, right?” Kageyama glanced at Oikawa, who nodded. 

“Semi will probably look for a building with no humans, but not one that’s falling apart too much to provide proper shelter or defense,” the vampire mused. “He’s been protecting Kyoo...Sakusa so long that he’ll look for a defensive position first.” 

“Would he stay close to his contractor, or farther away?” Iwaizumi asked. “Assuming the contractor hasn’t ordered him one way or the other?”

“Farther away,” Oikawa answered. “He’d want to put as much distance between himself and the source of all this as possible, once he’s healed.”

“Then let’s start at the end of town farthest from Ushijima’s base,” Iwaizumi suggested. Oikawa and Kageyama shot him eerily similar confused looks. “Think about it. Semi was shot before he was contracted, right? Guns are hard to come by around here. As far as I know, vampire hunters are the only people who own them, and they’re definitely the only ones who can use them well enough to take down a vampire skilled enough to be a prince’s sole traveling companion. I’m betting the contractor is a hunter, and since Ushijima’s group is the only one still in the area…” 

“It’s either someone passing through, or one of his,” Oikawa realized grimly. “All right. The far side of town it is, I guess.”

* * *

 

“This is the fifth building that fits what you said about what Semi would be looking for,” Iwaizumi sighed, eyeing a small house tucked at the back of a lot littered with mystery pieces, some metal, some wood. 

“Maybe his contractor did keep him close,” Oikawa replied grimly. 

“I don’t think so,” Kageyama objected. “I think I just saw someone move in there.” Before Iwaizumi or Oikawa could process his words, Kageyama shot forward. He crossed the lot in an instant, only to be met at the door by a wide-eyed, terrified-looking Semi. 

“Why did you come here?” Semi hissed as he shoved past Kageyama and was faced with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. “Fuck, you just had to be smart about it and figure out where I would hide, didn’t you?” Semi realized, backing away as Iwaizumi unholstered his gun and took aim. Kageyama tried to throw his arms around Semi, to keep him in place. Semi seized Kageyama’s wrist and hauled him forward as he leaned down, launching Kageyama over his shoulder. The young border vampire landed heavily on his back with a grunt. Semi stomped viciously on his chest. Kageyama let out a choked cry that was accompanied by a horrifying crack. 

“Don’t get any closer to him!” Iwaizumi ordered. Oikawa froze, eyes widening as Iwaizumi’s command held him in place. Iwaizumi adjusted his aim and cocked his weapon. Semi crouched, his weight shifting. Kageyama let out a high, gurgling cry, his limbs twitching uselessly. Semi flinched at the sound and threw himself sideways, rolling away from Kageyama. Semi let out a hiss as he hit one of the scraps of metal strewn around the lot. “Stay here. I’ll handle him,” Iwaizumi said grimly. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa protested as Iwaizumi stalked across the lot towards Semi. Semi tried to get to his feet, but froze when the muzzle of Iwaizumi’s gun pressed against the top of his head. He held still, his orders to not let himself die and his orders to kill anyone who knew he was contracted warring within him. To survive, he should retreat. But he needed to kill Iwaizumi and Oikawa, because they knew. Of course, if Iwaizumi didn’t give him time to decide, if he just shot him… Iwaizumi’s gun retreated, and Semi slowly looked up, confusion and frustration flickering across his expression. Why didn’t the former hunter just get it over with? He could end this right now. If Iwaizumi would shoot him before the conflicting orders resolved themselves, Semi wouldn’t have to worry about killing anyone else, wouldn’t have to worry about how much pain he had caused Sakusa. 

Iwaizumi stared down into Semi’s eyes, frozen in place by the sea of helplessness and despair he found there. Semi couldn’t voice his plea, but Iwaizumi seemed to understand anyway. 

“Run,” Iwaizumi urged. “Or I’ll release Oikawa, and you can’t beat us both.” The need to survive, the order to do so, rose above the order to kill. After all, he’d already severely wounded Kageyama, who still lay gurgling on the ground where Semi had left him, although the sounds had gotten significantly - terrifyingly - weaker. Iwaizumi stepped back, keeping his gun aimed at Semi, who slowly got to his feet. 

“Iwa-chan, what are you doing?” Oikawa shouted. “If we don’t kill him, Terushima will-”

“We have more important things to worry about,” Iwaizumi replied, glancing at Kageyama. The instant his attention wasn’t completely on Semi, the vampire kicked out, his foot colliding with Iwaizumi’s gun and knocking it from his hand. Iwaizumi cried out as the gun fell to the ground and held his wrist, grimacing in pain. 

“Hajime!” Oikawa cried, desperately trying to move toward Iwaizumi,his orders holding him in place. Semi shot the other vampire an apologetic look - or as close to one as he could manage at the moment - and then bolted. He’d disabled his pursuers. Now he had to find a new place to hide and process the fact that not only was Terushima apparently in a position to be giving orders, but Terushima wanted Semi dead. 

Fear lanced through him. 

If Terushima was in charge, something must have happened to Sakusa. 

Semi ducked into an alley and pressed his back to the wall, closing his eyes as he tried to fight back his soul-deep terror. 

Sakusa had to be okay. He had to believe he was all right. Semi couldn’t afford to seek his prince out and risk his orders being triggered again. He couldn’t let himself be forced to attack Sakusa, not again. 

All he could do was stay away from his prince and hope he was all right. 

Semi bit his lip until it bled. 

If only Iwaizumi had killed him while the conflicting orders held him in place. 

Then he wouldn’t have the crushing weight of this contract, or this horrible nagging feeling that since Terushima was nearby, everything was going to get even worse.


	13. Meetings

“What the fuck was that?” Oikawa hissed. Iwaizumi sighed and went to Kageyama’s side, ignoring Oikawa in favor of crouching and checking for a pulse. 

“He's dead,” Iwaizumi announced grimly. “You can move,” he added. Oikawa shifted his stance but didn't close the distance between them. 

“Why didn’t you let me go? Why didn't you let me kill him?” Oikawa demanded. Iwaizumi looked up at him silently, not sure how to answer. Oikawa’s shoulders shook, and he tilted his head, his hair hiding enough of his expression that Iwaizumi couldn't tell if it was anger or grief that shook his frame. Iwaizumi stood and approached the vampire. Oikawa didn't react, so Iwaizumi tenderly brushed his fingertips along Oikawa’s jaw, tilting his head so Iwaizumi could study his expression. Fury and pain warred in Oikawa’s eyes, and there were tear stains on his cheeks. “I could have killed him. I could have stopped him from being forced to attack the people he cares about. Instead, Kageyama is dead, Semi is still contracted, and Terushima is going to want answers.” Oikawa’s fists clenched. “So why? Why the hell did you…?”

“You saw what he did to Kageyama. And Hinata, and Tanaka,” Iwaizumi whispered, tentatively trailing his thumb over Oikawa’s cheekbone. “I couldn't risk you getting close to him and having the same thing happen to you. I'm sorry that I ordered you around like that, but I just couldn't let you get hurt. And I couldn't shoot him, either. Tooru, when he looked up at me...that helplessness, that desperation… All I could see was you, and how scared you were after the incident with Daishou. I couldn't shoot him. I  _ couldn't _ .” Oikawa shook his head, tensed as though he was going to move away. After a heartbeat or two, though, he crumpled forward instead, into Iwaizumi’s arms. 

“He's living through the same nightmare I had over and over after Daishou,” Oikawa rasped, voice rough as he tried to fight back more tears. “He's being forced to hurt his allies, even his prince. We could have spared him that.”

“I'm sorry,” Iwaizumi whispered, holding Oikawa close and lifting one hand to card soothingly through the vampire’s hair. Oikawa hid his face in Iwaizumi’s neck, breathing in his familiar scent, letting Iwaizumi’s presence drown out everything from his anger to the scent of Kageyama’s blood in the air. 

“I know,” Oikawa managed after a moment, pulling back to stare into Iwaizumi’s eyes, finding nothing but sincerity and determination and a hint of sorrow there. “We should...we should get Kageyama back to the garrison. He can share the pyre with Hinata and Tanaka.” Iwaizumi nodded and returned to the dead vampire, lifting his body into his arms. Together they turned toward the border, toward the garrison. “I don’t know what Terushima will do when he finds out Kageyama is dead and we let Semi get away.”

“It seemed like you knew him pretty well. Can’t you guess?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa shook his head. 

“Sakusa was always the more predictable prince,” Oikawa replied. “Terushima was always the wild card. Although...Sakusa surprised plenty of people often enough. And believe it or not, those two used to get along very well.” Oikawa smiled slightly, a broken, regretful expression as he remembered just what the two princes had been like when he met them.

* * *

 

_ “Lord Haiba, I think it would be in your best interests to listen to what Lord Kuroo has to say,” Oikawa murmured, leaning in close to one of two feuding, high-ranking vampire nobles who had hired Oikawa to act as a mediator for their territory dispute. “I know you’ve had your eye on Lord Kuroo’s land, but I suspect it’s not for the resources.” _

_ “What are you saying?” _

_ “I believe you know. You want the young mage he’s protecting, don’t you?” Oikawa prompted, tilting his head innocently. The younger noble, Haiba Lev, a relatively new face at court, froze.  _

_ “I...that’s not…” _

_ “Isn’t it?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow, and Haiba looked away.  _

_ “I would like to meet him,” the young noble admitted. Oikawa nodded to himself and turned to Kuroo.  _

_ “I believe if you allowed Lord Haiba to meet the young mage, Kozume, then Lord Haiba would be more open to negotiations,” Oikawa suggested. Kuroo’s eyes narrowed. “If, of course, Kozume was willing to-” _

_ “You think I should use someone under my protection as a bargaining chip?” Kuroo hissed. Oikawa forced his irritation down.  _

_ “Not at all. I was trying to say that if you asked Kozume, and he was all right with meeting Lord Haiba just once, then it might strengthen your position in-” _

_ “I knew I shouldn’t have trusted a minor noble like you with mediating,” Kuroo sneered, glaring at Oikawa, who took a step toward the door, toward the safety of the courtyard. “You wouldn’t understand-” _

_ “Is everything all right in here?” A soft, almost muffled voice interrupted the rapidly deteriorating situation. Oikawa didn’t let himself so much as glance at the newcomer, keeping his attention fixed on Kuroo. Because he was watching the older noble, Oikawa saw his eyes widen, saw Kuroo drop into a bow. Haiba did the same. At last, Oikawa turned to see who had apparently heard their discussion and decided to just drop in. Four people filed into the room, and Oikawa recognized them all in the instant before he sank to his knees. After all, he was only a minor noble. A bow wouldn’t suffice. He had never met them before, never been this close to them, but everyone who had spent any time at all in the royal court knew who they were. The first, the one who had spoken, who seemed to be holding his wide sleeve over his nose, as though to block out an unpleasant odor, was Second Prince Sakusa. The second, who moved as though constantly tied to the prince, as though every shift of Sakusa’s weight affected him, was Semi Eita, Sakusa’s constant companion for as long as anyone could remember. He eyed Kuroo, Haiba, and Oikawa warily, as though they might be a threat to the prince and need to be eliminated. Third was a blond, who was grinning despite the growing tension in the air, his carefree attitude and the flash of metal in his ears making him impossible not to recognize as Third Prince Terushima. Last came a slim brunet who toyed with a cluster of dark red vials at his waist, who Oikawa was fairly sure was the young blood mage, Yahaba Shigeru, who had taken to accompanying Terushima around the palace.  _

_ “His Highness asked a question,” Semi said coldly, stepping between the prince and the others. Oikawa dared lift his head enough to watch them, just in time to see Sakusa lower his arm and lean forward to nuzzle at the back of Semi’s neck, inhaling deeply before straightening and lifting his sleeve back into place. Oikawa quickly focused on the floor, not wanting to be caught staring at the prince and his bodyguard - or lover, or friend, or advisor, or whatever Semi was; no one was quite sure - when he was already potentially in trouble.  _

_ “Everything is fine, Your Highness,” Kuroo said quickly. “We were just trying to use a minor noble to mediate a territory dispute, and he seems not to live up to his reputation.” Oikawa wanted to snap at Kuroo, to tell him that he’d earned that reputation, he’d negotiated for other minor or mid-ranked nobles before, and it went very well. It wasn’t Oikawa’s fault that Kuroo assumed the worst without giving him a chance to explain.  _

_ “Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev. I was unaware your territory issue hadn’t been resolved,” Sakusa mused. “Obviously this matter is important enough to warrant royal attention.” Kuroo and Lev both tensed and opened their mouths to assure Sakusa that no, really, it was all right, they would sort it out themselves. “Third Prince Terushima will hear your cases and sort them out for you. I will take the minor noble off your hands,” Sakusa continued, not giving them time to protest. Terushima, however, didn’t need time.  _

_ “Kyoomi, why? Make Yukie do it,” Terushima whined. Sakusa shook his head.  _

_ “But you’re right here. It’s more convenient,” he pointed out. Yahaba poked Terushima’s side, making the prince jump and glare at him.  _

_ “Come on. Lord Kuroo is Kozume’s sponsor. Let’s do this,” Yahaba urged. Terushima huffed and crossed his arms as he turned back to Sakusa and the nobles.  _

_ “Fine, I’ll do it. But only because Shigeru is interested, not because you told me to,” Terushima announced, pouting at the older prince. Sakusa laughed and nodded to Yahaba, who grinned and tossed him what looked like a casual salute. “Come on, Lord Kuroo, Lord Haiba. Let’s go talk about this territory thing.” The two nobles obeyed immediately, following the blond prince out into the courtyard, leaving Oikawa on his knees in front of Sakusa and Semi.  _

_ “You’re Oikawa Tooru,” Sakusa observed.  _

_ “Yes, your Highness,” Oikawa answered politely.  _

_ “Why did higher nobles ask you to mediate for them?” Semi asked. “And why did you accept? You don’t have the authority to enforce any agreements they might have reached.” _

_ “Lord Kuroo seemed to think he and Lord Haiba just needed a mediator, not a high-ranking negotiator,” Oikawa replied. “I accepted the job in hopes of making connections with them through a successful agreement.” Sakusa and Semi studied him for a moment, then exchanged thoughtful glances.  _

_ “I can help with the connections, and your lack of authority, because that’s where you’ll be limited by your current position most,” Sakusa announced. “In return, I want to taste your blood.” Oikawa stared up at the prince as calmly as he could.  _

_ “Are you ordering me to become your...feeding companion?” Oikawa asked, for lack of a better way to phrase his question without saying something that he knew would irritate the prince. He couldn’t help glancing at Semi, because that was what he was really asking. Everyone knew that Semi stayed in Sakusa’s rooms more than his own, and Oikawa wanted to know ahead of time if that was going to be his fate as well.  _

_ “No. I only want to try your blood. In return, I will lend you my authority to back up your future negotiations,” Sakusa assured him, apparently understanding what Oikawa was really trying to say. “I would never order anyone to sleep with me. There are very few people whose blood, scent, and company I enjoy enough to build the kind of trust I require of someone who would share my bed.” He didn’t have to say that Semi fit all of those requirements.  _

_ “And if you decide you like my scent and my blood?” Oikawa prompted. He bit the inside of his limp, wishing he could take the words back, because he’d questioned the prince enough for the day, he didn’t need to risk angering him by continuing to ask about his plans for Oikawa.  _

_ “Then, if you manage to earn my trust, I might propose a more intimate relationship,” Sakusa answered honestly. “But I would never force you into anything.”  _

_ “Take the offer,” Semi urged. “It’ll raise your rank, as though you had been born just a step below Kuroo, and during negotiations you’ll have all the authority you could want. Let the rest work itself out.” Oikawa wondered if Semi was hoping that Oikawa wouldn’t earn the kind of trust that Sakusa was talking about, but he pushed that thought out of his head. The prince was waiting for an answer.  _

_ “All right,” Oikawa agreed. “Blood for negotiation authority.”  _


	14. Suggestion

“Ushijima, may I talk to you for a second?” Ushijima looked up and frowned at Ringu, brows drawing together in surprise. The youngest member of his hunter group - not that they could really be called hunters anymore, he knew - hardly ever talked to him one on one, even though he and the others were the closest thing she had to a family, since they’d taken her in after her parents were killed by vampires. 

“Of course, Ringu,” he agreed. He beckoned her into the room, and she sat in one of the chairs opposite him. “What can I do for you?” She hesitated, fidgeting nervously. Ushijima remembered when she used to jump at everything, until the first time she’d killed a trespassing vampire. After that, her sense of security seemed to have returned, and she’d become one of his most skilled - and enthusiastic - hunters. 

“The vampire prince who’s staying with us,” she began, staring down at her hands. Ushijima’s frown deepened. He hadn’t thought she would object to Sakusa staying with them, and he’d made sure to give the vampire a room close to his own, away from the section of the building where Ringu, Shirabu, and Goshiki - the three youngest hunters - slept. 

“I won’t let him hurt you or anyone else,” Ushijima assured her. “Prince or not, if he attacks, I’m prepared to stop him.” Ringu gave Ushijima a tentative smile. 

“I appreciate that. But I’m not a scared, lonely child anymore. I came to talk to you because I’m worried about the vampire. The one he said was taken and contracted, his attendant...what if he was taken by someone who doesn’t like how peaceful things have gotten? What if whoever is using him is trying to force an all-out war between humans and vampires?” Her eyes were wide as she bit her lip, pausing before she added quietly, “It’s what I would do if I wanted to cause trouble. Turn one of them against their own. The fact that it’s a prince’s bodyguard would just be a bonus.” Ushijima nodded thoughtfully. 

“You have a good point,” he mused. “This could very well be the work of a human - probably a hunter - who does not wish to accept the way things are now. Thank you for your insight.” He expected Ringu to nod and then stand to leave, but she stayed in her seat. “Was there something else?”

“If...if I were trying to start a war, I would ask the attendant about the vampire heirarchy, and with a vampire prince in human territory, I would try to contract him next,” she told him. Ushijima’s frown managed to get even deeper. “So...I think, to stop him from being contracted and forced to turn on his own kind like his attendant was, someone else should contract him first. He seems to trust you, as much as he trusts anyone. You should contract him. Then we wouldn’t have to worry about him being used against us, and he wouldn’t have to worry about being forced to kill other vampires, right?” Ringu pressed when Ushijima didn’t answer right away. 

“No.”

“Why not?” Ringu asked, anger flashing in her eyes before it was replaced with confusion and something bordering on hurt. 

“Sakusa does not want to have a contract,” Ushijima answered. 

“Neither did Oikawa at first,” Ringu countered. “But now he’s practically glued to Iwaizumi, when he could be free if he wanted.” 

“Oikawa was freed from his forced contract, and chose to form a new one,” Ushijima pointed out. 

“You could always free Sakusa once we catch whoever took the other one,” Ringu insisted. “But maybe he’d like it, and want to stay. Think about what you could do with a vampire prince at your command!”

“I said no, Ringu,” Ushijima said, steel in his tone now, and his eyes flashed angrily. “I will not force Sakusa into a contract. And neither will you or anyone else,” he added. “Sakusa is staying with us until he recovers his attendant, and then he will return to vampire territory. We are going to continue to build goodwill with the vampires, so we will help him and not take advantage of the trust he is placing in us by staying here. Go take a walk, Ringu. And take someone with you, in case Sakusa’s attendant shows himself.” Something flickered in Ringu’s expression, but it was gone before Ushijima could decide what exactly it was. 

“Fine. But if Sakusa ends up contracted to the same person who took his bodyguard from him, or someone like them, it will be because you chose not to protect him,” she snapped. Ushijima started to respond, but she stood and stomped toward the door. “I’ll take Tendou with me. Maybe we can figure out where that contracted vampire is being kept before his contractor comes for Sakusa.” Then she was out of the room, out of sight, leaving Ushijima staring after her. There was a long moment of silence as Ushijima debated going after her. No, he would let her calm down, let her vent to Tendou, then he would try to talk to her. Her heart was in the right place, he thought, but he refused to stoop to contracting a vampire to keep the peace. 

“Ushijima.” He tensed, his head jerking as he stared at the doorway, where Sakusa stood. 

“What can I do for you?” Ushijima asked, keeping his voice calm even as his mind raced. Had Sakusa overheard? If so, would he retaliate against Ringu for her suggestion?

“I heard,” Sakusa said, studying Ushijima carefully over his mask. “Your hunter wants to contract me, to use me.” There was a hint of sadness as he added, “I’m used to that. The only person who has ever cared for me without wanting anything in return is Eita. Even Tooru -  _ Oikawa _ \- originally got close to me in return for authority to carry out his negotiations. So I am very accustomed to people wanting to use me. I’m not offended, and I won’t hurt the little hunter. But I will not allow myself to be used by anyone.” Sakusa’s eyes flashed. 

“Even if it meant saving Semi?” Ushijima asked. Sakusa’s eyes went wide, uncertain,  _ vulnerable _ for an instant. 

“Do you think I would have a better chance of helping him if I...if I allowed myself to be contracted?” Sakusa questioned, his voice shaking. “You know the area better than I do, you know the people. Would it be better if…”

“No.” Ushijima’s tone left no room for argument. “We might know human territory better than you do, but Semi is your responsibility, and saving him is what you want to do, while we have only agreed to help you. You have the authority in this.” Ushijima met Sakusa’s gaze steadily. “Although Ringu’s suggestion did remind me: you’ll need to feed eventually. Will you return to the garrison for that, or would you be willing to drink human blood? And when do you need to feed again?” After a long moment, the vampire stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. 

“If the human doesn’t smell too revolting, I would drink their blood,” Sakusa said. “But it would have to be someone I could trust not to take advantage and try to contract me. As for timing, I have been under quite a bit of stress. Despite drinking from Oikawa very recently, I think if Eita was here, he would persuade me to drink.” Ushijima watched silently as Sakusa tugged his mask down just enough to take a hesitant sniff at the air. “You refused to even consider using me when your hunter suggested it, and your scent is surprisingly nice for a human,” Sakusa told him. He let the comment hang in the air between them, let Ushijima interpret it for himself. 

The human studied him for a few heartbeats, then rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. Ushijima tilted his head and held his arms out, offering his neck and wrists. Sakusa crossed the room, pulling his mask the rest of the way down. Ushijima waited patiently as Sakusa appeared to consider for a moment, then gripped Ushijima’s forearms, preventing any potential last-minute attempts to injure the vampire. 

“I do my duty, and I do not lie,” Ushijima said quietly. “I told you that I would help you, and you heard me tell Ringu that I will not endanger the peace between humans and vampires. You can trust me.” 

“I shouldn’t,” Sakusa replied. “You’re human. But you are the only one who has agreed to bring Eita in alive, so for now, I have no other choice.” With that, Sakusa lowered his head and sank his fangs into the side of Ushijima’s neck. 


	15. Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really really short, but I wanted to set up some things for this AU and then I'm hoping to make some progress on other AUs, so yeah.

Tendou scowled when Ringu walked up to him at the shooting range set up in the yard behind their group’s home. She didn’t say anything right away, so he emptied his weapon into the target - the bullets ended up clustered near the center, but Tendou knew he wasn’t as good a shot as Sugawara, who could send the bullets to exactly the same place, leaving only one hole in the target - then set about reloading the gun before tucking it into the shoulder holster he’d taken to wearing. 

“What do you want?” Tendou asked, finally turning to face the girl. Ringu gave him a wide-eyed, falsely innocent stare. 

“What, I can’t just come say hi?” 

“Not when you’ve threatened to kill my friends - our family - so you can keep that poor vampire enslaved,” Tendou snapped, keeping his voice low enough so only Ringu would hear. 

“Poor vampire? You feel bad for him now?” she questioned, raising an eyebrow. “He’s a monster, just like the others. But if you have a soft spot for him, you can come with me to find him and take him to the hideout I’ve chosen for him,” she added. “Ushijima doesn’t want me out alone. He’s afraid the vampire might attack me.” She laughed at that, and Tendou shook his head. “Anyway, he said to take someone with me. So come on - unless, of course, you think I should take one of the others. Kawanishi, maybe? I don’t think he’d be strong enough to watch my back during a vampire attack and survive,” she mused. Tendou tensed, glared at her. 

“I’ll go with you,” he growled. “No need to start threatening people again.” 

“Great! Track him down for me, would you?” Ringu asked. “I’d find him eventually - or he would come to me to feed - but it’s so much more convenient if you lead me right to him.” Tendou briefly considered leading her in the opposite direction - yes, he could sense Semi, but he remembered the absolute terror in the vampire’s eyes when he thought Ringu was about to order him to kill Tendou - but Ringu raised an eyebrow as though she knew exactly what he was thinking, and Tendou decided making her angry before he had figured out how to handle her, how to fix this situation, wasn’t a good idea. 

“This way,” Tendou sighed, turning toward the direction he could sense Semi in.

* * *

 

Ushijima swayed a little as Sakusa detached from his neck. The vampire licked his lips to catch the drops of blood that threatened to escape from the corners of his mouth. 

“You need food, and a bandage,” Sakusa murmured. Ushijima frowned, but didn’t object. Sakusa took his arm and guided him toward the door. “Where are the medical supplies?”

“First floor. Near Yamagata and Kawanishi’s room,” Ushijima answered. “I can take care of myself, you know.” Sakusa was silent for a moment. When he spoke, there was a regretful tint to his words. 

“I’m a prince. I’m supposed to be able to take care of the people around me. I’m supposed to protect the people I feed from, especially if I trust them.” 

“Semi’s situation is not your fault,” Ushijima said. 

“You don’t know anything,” Sakusa growled. 

“Maybe not,” Ushijima agreed. “But I do know that you blaming yourself will only keep you from being at your best when you get the chance to help him.” Sakusa was silent as he and Ushijima reached the room with the first aid supplied, and Sakusa glared at Ushijima until the human allowed him to bandage the bite mark on his neck. Sakusa hadn’t been able to protect Semi. But now that he had made this band of humans his allies, he was going to at least  _ try _ to keep the one he trusted enough to feed from healthy.

* * *

 

“You wanted to see me, your Highness?” Shimizu Kiyoko, First Princess of the Vampires, didn’t turn away from the window she stood at, looking down over the pond in the courtyard. 

“I did. Are you aware that Yuuji has apparently followed Kyoomi to the border?” she asked. There was a beat of silence. 

“I suspected he might try something of the sort,” came the answer at last. “I thought Miya would be able to keep the Third Prince here, though.”

“Apparently Miya does not have the hold on Yuuji we thought he did,” Shimizu replied. 

“Would you like me to retrieve him?” 

“Yes. Be as discreet as you can. There is enough bad blood between Kyoomi and Yuuji as it is,” she added. 

“Discretion is...not my strong suit.”

“I have confidence in you. Both princes know that if you go on my orders, you will outrank them. And they know that you can force them to comply if necessary,” Shimizu said with a slight smile. 

“So you won’t punish me for knocking some sense into Yuuji?” 

“If you can actually manage to do that, I will  _ reward _ you. I’ll send Lord Haiba back to his estate for a full month if you can make Yuuji be sensible for once,” she promised. 

“One sensible prince, coming right up.” 

“Thank you, Yaku. I know I can count on you.”


	16. Nightmare

_ Semi felt warm, strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him against a familiar chest. He hummed questioningly as he snuggled closer.  _

_ “Eita.” That voice...oh, that voice washed over him, soothing an ache in his chest he hadn’t noticed was there until it vanished. That voice was safety, and home, and he needed to hear it saying his name again, so he tilted his head and pressed a soft kiss against warm, smooth skin. A chuckle vibrated against his lips. “Eita, we have to get up.” _

_ “No we don’t, Kyoomi,” Semi pouted, secretly - or not-so-secretly - relishing the way Sakusa’s name felt in his mouth, reveling in the way the prince shivered as Semi’s lips moved against his skin. Sakusa laughed, one hand coming up to rest on the back of Semi’s head, encouraging him to continue. Semi’s pout melted into a grin, and he let his fangs brush over Sakusa’s collarbone, the sharp points catching against his skin and making him shiver again. “If we actually had to get up, you wouldn’t have pulled me halfway on top of you.”  _

_ “You know me too well,” Sakusa murmured, his free hand resting on Semi’s lower back. “You should drink.” Semi frowned. He didn’t want blood. He wanted to revel in Sakusa’s closeness.  _

_ “But…” _

_ “Eita, drink. You’ve put it off too long already.” Semi sighed and set his fangs against Sakusa’s collarbone once more. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy biting Sakusa - especially since only Semi and Oikawa were ever allowed to bite Sakusa’s neck - but he was kind of hoping for activities involving Semi being the one bitten, which was usually accompanied by Semi being pinned down and - “Eita, I’m not going to touch you until you have some blood.” Sakusa must have read his mind. The prince shifted his hand higher on Semi’s back, and Semi huffed and wiggled pointedly in protest. Before Sakusa could say anything else, though, Semi trailed his mouth up Sakusa’s neck, then sank his fangs in on the side, just above the lingering bruising from where Semi had sucked his mark into the prince’s skin the night before. Sakusa’s blood swept over his tongue, hot and metallic, and...no. _

_ No, Sakusa’s blood wasn’t metallic. Why did it taste like that? Why did Sakusa’s blood taste...human? _

_ “Not too much, Eita. You have to save room for the next time I want you to drain someone for me,” Ringu purred. Semi wrenched away, stared at the place Sakusa had been, and found the human who had contracted him sitting in the prince’s place. Semi snarled and lunged; maybe if he was fast enough...Semi’s hand closed around Ringu’s arm, and he brought his fangs to her throat, determined to rip it out.  _

_ Fangs pierced skin, punctured a vein, tore flesh. Blood spurted, too much for Semi to catch in his mouth. Semi closed his eyes, felt the warm, cirtus-scented blood fleck his cheeks.  _

_ No. _

_ Ringu’s blood didn’t smell like citrus. It smelled like metal, like humans.  _

_ The blood on Semi’s face smelled like fruit, sweet with just a hint of tartness. The blood in his mouth tasted like safety, like belonging. As it trickled down his throat, it burned so fiercely that it stole his breath. Semi’s eyes flew open as he threw himself backwards. Sakusa once more lay in front of him, now limp, with his throat ripped open, eyes fixed on Semi with a look of terror and betrayal frozen on his now-lifeless features. _

_ Semi screamed, wordless and full of denial and horror.  _

_ Sakusa couldn’t be dead.  _

_ He couldn’t. _

_ Semi couldn’t have hurt him.  _

_ It wasn’t possible.  _

_ Semi had sworn never to hurt him, he’d  _ promised _ Sakusa, the first time when they were young and then every time Sakusa had been unsure about who to trust after that.  _

_ Semi had always told Sakusa he would never, ever turn on him. He would never betray his prince. _

_ Semi couldn’t, even if he’d wanted to, because how could he betray the person he had been in love with for longer than he’d known what being in love was? _

_ “Well done, Eita,” Ringu murmured. Semi tensed. The human stood beside him now, her fingers tangled possessively in his hair. “Very well done.” Semi opened his mouth to scream again. “Shh, it’s alright. You’re mine now, remember?” Semi trembled, kept silent by her words. “Now, eliminate your last remaining attachments to your old life.” Semi stared up at her in horror, and she tutted and jerked his hair, turning his head to he was forced to look at where Sakusa’s body lay. Oikawa and Yahaba were kneeling beside the prince, Oikawa shaking Sakusa’s shoulder desperately.  _

_ “Kyoomi, please,” Oikawa was whimpering. “You can’t die…” _

_ “He can. He did. And there’s only one person who could have done it, one person he would trust enough, let close enough to rip his throat out like this,” Yahaba replied.  _

_ “No. He wouldn’t. Semi would never…” _

_ “Wouldn’t he?” _

_ “No!” Semi shouted. “No, I would never hurt him!” _

_ “Yes, you would,” Ringu murmured, leaning down to whisper in his ear, her grip on his hair tightening and making his eyes water. “And you’ll kill them, too, the lover you shared with your prince and the mage you gave the negotiator up to protect.” _

_ “No,” Semi whispered. Ringu laughed, and he shuddered in revulsion at how close she was.  _

_ “Yes, you will,” she insisted. “Kill them, Eita, and maybe I’ll let you properly mourn for you prince.” _

* * *

 

Semi woke, a strangled scream on his lips. 

“Be quiet,” Ringu’s voice hissed. Semi fell silent, despite the terror shooting through him. He scrambled to his feet, and found himself face to face with Ringu and Tendou. “I have a place for you to stay until I need you. Tendou will take you there,” she announced. “We’re going to lay low for a bit, see how the border vampires react to the deaths so far. I’m going to be keeping my distance, but I’ll be sending Tendu to check on you periodically. You will not attack him, and you will not leave the place he takes you to unless Tendou or I comes to get you, or unless you are discovered by hunters or vampires. If you are discovered, kill the person who found you, then come back here.” Semi glared up at her, the weight of her orders wrapping around him, pressing in on him from all sides. “Now, I have some business to attend to. Tendou, take him straight there, and don’t let anyone see.” Ringu turned on her heel and left. Semi stared at Tendou, who didn’t move until the sound of Ringu’s footsteps had faded completely. 

“You okay?” Tendou asked, watching the vampire in front of him. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m just fucking  _ fantastic _ ,” Semi hissed. “Your friend there could force me to kill the people I care about at any moment, and I can’t even die to get out of it.” Tendou hesitated. 

“Is that what your nightmare was about?” he asked. 

“What makes you think I was having a nightmare?” Semi hissed as Tendou moved closer. Semi glared and started to move away, but his back hit the wall - why had he fallen asleep against the wall? Now he was trapped, with a hunter - a hunter who was being blackmailed by Ringu - and he couldn’t escape, and he couldn’t attack. Semi squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for whatever Tendou might do. 

There was a light touch on his cheek, fingertips brushing away moisture Semi hadn’t realized was there. 

“The vampires I’ve met don’t cry very often,” Tendou said quietly. “And as much as I’m blaming myself for Ennoshita’s death, as trapped as I feel knowing I have to either help Ringu or watch my friends die, it’s much worse for you, isn’t it?” Semi debated biting Tendou’s hand - he was still touching the vampire’s cheek, so he was well within biting range - but the order not to attack and the lingering ache in his throat that reminded him of how much it would hurt to let even a single drop of Tendou’s blood pass his lips convinced him to hold back. 

“Oh, good, you can feel sorry for me. That’ll help  _ tons _ ,” Semi snapped, batting Tendou’s hand away from his face. The human sighed. 

“I am sorry,” he said seriously. Semi scowled at him, opened his mouth to say he didn’t need Tendou’s pity, didn’t want it. “I’m sorry that I’m too scared of what will happen to my friends if I do anything to help you. Whatever Ringu’s problem is, whatever she’s trying to do, it’s our mess because she’s a member of our group, and I’m sorry you’ve been dragged into it. And I’m sorry that I’m choosing my friends’ safety over you.”

“If you’re so  _ sorry _ ,” Semi hissed, hiding his shock at a human actually apologizing for anything. “Then promise me one thing.” Tendou blinked at him. 

“I’m not going to cross Ringu unless I actually have evidence it’ll stop all of this. I can’t let her kill my friends.” 

“Well, if I haven’t been ordered not to attack her, I could kill her. Any vampire at my level probably could. But that’s not what I want. Not directly, anyway,” Semi assured him. Tendou frowned. 

“Then what…?”

“Don’t let me hurt Sakusa.” Semi’s gaze pinned Tendou in place, the grief and desperation in his eyes making Tendou want to either shrink into nothing or reach out and comfort him. “I don’t blame you for putting your friends above everything else - I would do the same thing - but in return,  _ don’t let me hurt him _ . I don’t care what you have to do, just don’t let her make me betray him again.” 

Tendou rested his hands on Semi’s shoulders and met his gaze steadily. 

“Sakusa is living with Wakatoshi’s group,” Tendou told him. “As long as he’s with us, I can protect him. And if he decides to leave, I’ll do everything I can to make sure Ringu doesn’t use you against him. I can’t help you without endangering my friends, but I can count your prince as one of my friends.” Some of the tension in Semi’s body leaked out, and his lips twitched in what might almost be the beginning of a relieved smile. 

“Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me,” Tendou replied. “I haven’t done anything yet.” He glanced over his shoulder and added, “We should get going. I still have to take you to the hideout she’s picked.” Semi hunched his shoulders. He hated giving in to the contract, even if he didn’t really have a choice. He hated the whole situation. 

Semi wondered if he could just ask Tendou to kill him. If Tendou would be willing to do it; after all, half of the weight of Ringu’s threats came from her control over Semi, so any deaths she caused wouldn’t be traced back to her. Then Semi remembered how the contract had cut him off when he tried to tell Sakusa to kill him. 

Semi got to his feet, tilting his face away from Tendou, because he refused to let the human see any more if his helplessness. 

Arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him against a strong chest. Semi tensed, the human’s touch setting him on edge. Then Tendou dropped his chin, resting it on top of Semi’s head. For an instant, Semi could almost convince himself he was back in Sakusa’s arms, safe and cared for, like nothing had happened, and he nearly melted into Tendou’s arms. 

“You looked like you needed a hug,” Tendou informed him, breaking the spell. Semi grumbled and wiggled, trying to push the human away. Tendou let him, not appearing offended at all. “Come on. Don’t you want to see your new prison?”

“I hate you,” Semi decided, glaring at the human. “I hate you so much.” 

“That’s fine,” Tendou answered. “I mean I deserve it. So. New prison?” Semi scowled and marched toward the exit. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 


	17. Seekers

Yaku eyed the new garrison with a frown twisting his lips, waiting for his companions to return with their report. 

“Commander,” a familiar voice greeted him. Yaku nodded in acknowledgement without looking at the speaker. 

“What did you find, Shibayama?” 

“The garrison just finished burning the bodies of three border vampires,” came the answer. “Border Guards Tanaka, Hinata, and Kageyama are dead.”

“Prince Terushima is in residence, but Prince Sakusa is nowhere to be found. The negotiator and the Border Commander both appear unharmed, and all of the reported human residents are accounted for,” added another voice on Yaku’s other side. 

“Good. I trust no one noticed the two of you?” Yaku asked. 

“Actually, they seem to be a little rusty.”

Yaku whirled, dropping into a defensive crouch even as his two companions moved between him and the newcomer. An instant later, the newcomer moved into view, hands up to show he wasn’t going to attack. Yaku blinked, then straightened and nodded in greeting. 

“Yahaba. I should have known you would notice them,” Yaku sighed. Yahaba shrugged. 

“I might not have, except for Kozume’s magic in their cloaks,” he replied. “It caught my attention, so much magic in the area with everything that’s been going on.” 

“Tell me,” Yaku ordered. When Yahaba hesitated, he added, “Or I’ll have to find Hanamaki and pull him away from whatever he’s doing.”

“There’s no need for that, especially considering how distressed Hanamaki will be when he finds out you’re here,” Yahaba said hastily. “Just...promise not to sic your seekers on me? I’ve had enough of being attacked for a while.” 

“I make no such promises,” Yaku informed him. Yahaba grimaced. 

“Of course not. Well...Semi was contracted by an unknown human and forced to attack several people, including myself and Prince Sakusa. Tanaka, Hinata, and Kageyama were killed in attempts to restrain or retrieve Semi. Prince Sakusa has left the garrison, intending to return Semi to his care alive. Prince Terushima arrived shortly after that, and declared that Semi should be found and executed. Semi’s whereabouts are unknown, as are Prince Sakusa’s,” the blood mage reported, posture just as stiff and formal as his words. 

“I assume since the Third Prince is here, he is attempting to win you back?” Yaku sighed. Yahaba hesitated. 

“Permission to speak freely?”

“Of course. You’re a mage, not one of my soldiers,” Yaku reminded him. 

“There is no way in hell I’ll go back to the palace just because his Highness thinks that’s where I belong,” Yahaba hissed. There was so much frustration and venom in his tone that Yaku’s companions tensed, as though expecting an attack. 

“So you’re still pissed with him,” Yaku observed. “Good. It’ll be easier to do my job, then. Shibayama, Sakunami, stand down.” 

“So what is your job, exactly? I’m surprised Princess Shimizu let you off your leash,” Yahaba muttered. “You hardly ever leave the palace.” 

“I’ve come to retrieve Third Prince Terushima,” Yaku told him. “Princess Shimizu told him not to leave the palace. Since royals fall under my jurisdiction, I was sent to bring him back.” Yahaba studied him. 

“So you’ll just...take his Highness and leave?” the mage asked. 

“That was the plan. But if Sakusa is truly missing, especially if Semi is contracted by a hostile human, I cannot leave. Protecting the royals is what I do. Princess Shimizu will understand.” 

“Of course. Would you like me to lead you down to the garrison and announce you?” Yahaba offered. Yaku nodded, and Yahaba stepped past them, leading the way. “Oh, one more question. Is it true you’re allowed to call her by her given name?” 

“Ask again and I’m sure her Highness would not object to me dragging you back to the palace so you can ask her that in person,” Yaku told him. Yahaba sighed and shrugged. They made the rest of the trip in silence.

* * *

 

“Your highness, Border Commander, we have a visitor,” Yahaba announced, striding into the courtyard where the pyre for the three fallen guards was still smoldering. Terushima turned toward them, frowning, and Sawamura’s eyes widened. 

“Yaku!” Sawamura exclaimed, moving forward to meet the newcomers. “I haven’t seen you since the last annual ball.” Yaku grinned and met Sawamura halfway, clasping the Border Commander’s hand in greeting. 

“That’s because you stay out here in the middle of nowhere, away from the politics like a sane person,” Yaku replied. Sawamura laughed. 

“Can you blame me? You always told me to run as far away from nobles as I could if I got the chance.” 

“No at all. It seems like politics has found you though,” Yaku sighed. Together they turned to face Terushima, who was eyeing the two of them warily. 

“Your Highness, I would like to present-”

“I know who he is, Shigeru,” Terushima snapped. 

“-Palace Commander Yaku Morisuke,” Yahaba continued as though Terushima hadn’t spoken. A flash of victory appeared in Yahaba’s eyes; the one time he technically ranked high enough to talk over Terushima was when he was introducing someone. 

“Terushima,” Yaku said, his voice hardening as the prince started to open his mouth. Everyone froze. The humans, the former hunters, were terrified by the fact that this - rather short - vampire was addressing Terushima so casually, when Sawamura had just stepped aside and let Terushima take control of the garrison. Yahaba bared his teeth in a fierce, smug grin, apparently very pleased with the way he thought this conversation was about to go. Oikawa kept his expression blank. Hanamaki went very, very pale, and the other vampires watched nervously. 

“What?” Terushima snapped, crossing his arms. At his side, Miya was trying to look anywhere but at Yaku. 

“What the actual fuck?” Yaku demanded, stomping forward. “How many times have I told you to give up on Yahaba? How many times have I had to protect you from stupid mistakes, and this is what you do as soon as my back is turned? I take  _ one day _ to put down some upstart noble who tried to take advantage of Sakusa’s absence, and you pull this shit!” Terushima stared down at Yaku as he reached the prince and glared up at him. “You put one toe out of line before we get back to the palace, and I swear I’ll make you regret it.”

“Even if you are the Palace Commander, you shouldn’t threaten Yuuji,” Miya objected, shouldering his way between Yaku and Terushima. His face was pale as he faced Yaku, but his glare didn’t waver as he spoke up for his prince. 

“Your  _ Yuuji _ isn’t satisfied with you, he doesn’t love you. That’s why he came here, to try to get Yahaba back,” Yaku snapped. Miya’s glare vanished in an instant, his lips trembling until he pressed them together in an attempt to stop the motion. “I don’t know why you keep defending him, when he’s only using you.”

“I could say the same to you,” Miya said, struggling to keep his voice even. “Shimizu uses you as a guard dog, and you just fetch for her.” 

There was a long moment of silence in everyone, even the humans who weren’t sure exactly who Yaku was or what was happening, knew that Miya had just made a terrible mistake. 

Then Yaku’s foot came up and slammed into Miya’s side. There was a crack, and Miya doubled over, choking and gasping for air. Yaku brought his elbow down on the back of Miya’s neck, and the taller vampire crumpled to the ground. The entire exchange happened between one heartbeat and the next, Yaku moving so fast that the humans saw only a blur, and even the vampires had a difficult time tracking exactly what Yaku had done to take him down. 

“Consider this a reminder, and a warning,” Yaku announced, his gaze lifting from the vampire now wheezing at his feet to the prince still standing in front of him. “I am here on First Princess Shimizu’s Orders, and that means I outrank every. Single. One. Of. You. Disrespect the First Princess in front of me, and I will crush you. Do anything to disrupt the peace she authorized with the humans,” he added, staring straight at Terushima, “and I will  _ annihilate _ you.” Terushima stayed where he was, and Yaku turned his back on the prince. “That includes starting a civil war with Sakusa over whether or not Semi Eita is brought in alive,” Yaku added, his gaze sweeping the others in the courtyard. “I know you’re angry. You’re grieving. And someone  _ will _ pay dearly for taking the lives of Tanaka, Hinata, and Kageyama. I promise you that. But our first priority is assuring the safety of the people we have left. Sawamura, I know you and your garrison will pull together and avenge the three who have died.” Yaku paused, then added, “Sawamura, I would like to see you, Oikawa, and Hanamaki individually, if I may.” The border vampires seemed to relax as Yaku turned what could have been an order into a request, instantly reestablishing that this was  _ Sawamura’s _ garrison, that the Border Commander was in charge. 

“I have no objection. But all three of us have human contractors,” Sawamura reminded him. Yaku nodded. 

“Of course. I wouldn’t ask you to leave them out. Bring them with, if they want to come,” Yaku urged. His lips quirked upward as he added approvingly, “I heard the one you’re contracted to is quite lethal - and pretty, too.” Sawamura nodded and glanced across the courtyard, where Sugawara was standing with Iwaizumi and the other former hunters. 

“He is,” Sawamura agreed. “Shall we go, then? We can talk in my office.” 

“All right. I’ll leave Sakunami and Shibayama here,” he announced, glancing at his two companions and making a shooing motion at them. Sawamura raised an eyebrow, then crossed the courtyard to Sugawara. Moments later, the Palace Commander, Border Commander, and his human had gone inside, leaving the garrison’s population to stare after them, then focus on the two new vampires who had arrived with Yaku. 

“Are they high-ranked, too?” Kyoutani asked, glancing at Yahaba questioningly. The mage shrugged. 

“I don’t know. I have no idea who they are, other than the face that they’re with Yaku means they’re his seekers,” Yahaba answered grimly. Before Kyoutani could ask anything else, the two new vampires approached the group and bowed in unison. 

“I am Sakunami Kousuke, and this is my half brother, Shibayama Yuuki,” one of them said. 

“Not noble names, at least none that I’ve heard before,” Yahaba noted. Shibayama shook his head. 

“We’re from the same place as Commander Yaku and Commander Sawamura,” he answered. “Commander Yaku took us in and has been training us.” 

“Speaking of the commanders,” Oikawa piped up. “They’re as friendly as ever.”

“Yeah, that was weird,” Kyoutani muttered. “The short one just went straight from being nice to Sawamura to beating Miya and then back to being polite again.” 

“Well, of course,” Sakunami replied. “Commander Yaku and Commander Sawamura have known each other for ages.”

“Commander Sawamura used to be Commander Yaku’s seeker,” Shibayama added. “Commander Yaku trained him.” Everyone except Yahaba, Oikawa, and Hanamaki whirled to stare after the three who had just left. 

“That tiny little ball of death… _ trained _ Sawamura?” Kindaichi squeaked. 


	18. Guilt

“So you’re the famous Sugawara,” Yaku observed as Sawamura closed the office door behind the three of them. The human blinked and glanced toward Sawamura, who shrugged sheepishly.

“I might have written to him and mentioned you,” Sawamura admitted.

“But apparently you never mentioned me to him,” Yaku huffed indignantly.

“We’ve had a lot going on,” Sawamura replied. “We haven’t told any of the former hunters anything about vampire politics. Or...we didn’t until Prince Sakusa showed up. Which reminds me...why did he decide now to come all the way out here to check on Oikawa? I know he’s important to the prince, but…”

“The rumors were especially nasty this time,” Yaku said quietly. He glanced at Sugawara and explained, “Anyone close to the royals faces backlash from the court, all the time. Anyone who earns their trust becomes a target, because they did something to earn that trust, and no one knows what it was a lot of the time. In Sakusa’s case, though, it’s pretty obvious. Semi is absolutely devoted to him, and he would do anything to protect Sakusa, anything to make him happy. It’s been that way since they were children. Periodically, a noble or two gets it in their heads that if they can get Sakusa to loosen his grip on Semi, distance himself from him, then they’ll have a chance to earn Sakusa’s trust instead. Or some of them just want to force the prince to give in on any small point in hopes of winning larger victories in the future. They’ll say anything, from claiming that if Sakusa really wanted their cooperation he would let them ‘borrow’ Semi, to saying Semi is controlling Sakusa through blood or sex or both. Lately they’ve been threatening Semi every time he’s away from Sakusa.”

“At least Semi is a vampire,” Sawamura sighed. “I remember when Sakusa appointed Hanamaki to come out here to protect Oikawa. The things they said about Matsukawa…”

“Well, Princess Shimizu is hoping that this alliance with the humans will reduce that,” Yaku said firmly. “So that the other contracted vampires and their humans don’t face that anymore.”

“What...what kind of things do the nobles say about humans with contracted vampires?” Sugawara asked. Sawamura shot Yaku a warning look, but Yaku answered without hesitation.

“That the humans are nothing more than blood sources, or that they’re trying to gain power. Humans are either trying to enslave contracted vampires, or the vampires don’t trust anyone at court enough to feed from them.”

“That doesn’t sound too terrible,” Sugawara mused.

“True. Until you factor in how the lower nobles and the palace servants react. Humans at the court face violence every time they’re away from their contracted vampire, and the vampires can face a breakdown of any alliances they’ve made because of the supposed lack of trust. Hanamaki is part of Sakusa’s faction - and especially loyal to Oikawa - for a reason. He and Matsukawa could have been killed if Oikawa hadn’t convinced Sakusa to take them in. They were never part of Sakusa’s innermost circle, but it was enough to stop people from grabbing Matsukawa and trying to bite him so he wouldn’t have enough blood to feed Hanamaki,” Yaku said grimly. Sugawara paled, and Sawamura wrapped an arm around the human’s waist, pulling him against his side.

“Let’s talk about something else,” Sawamura suggested. Yaku shrugged.

“Sure. Sugawara, did dear little Daichi here ever tell you about the time he thought Lord Kuroo was an assassin and tried to attack him because he was too close to the rooms where the Fourth and Fifth Princess were playing?” Yaku asked, smirking.

“Wait, not that,” Sawamura interrupted.

“Okay. How about the time he thought the leader of Eastern Sunrise Pack was a wild wolf who was getting too close to the nobles who were supposed to be meeting him and-”

“Morisuke,” Sawamura groaned. “Are you really going to try to tell every embarrassing story from when I trained with you?”

“Of course. Considering how much you babble about your contractor in letters, I think he deserves to have some information on what you were like before you ended up out here,” Yaku answered.

“Didn’t you want to talk to Oikawa and Hanamaki, too? You can tell Iwaizumi all the embarrassing stories about Oikawa you want, and kick Hanamaki a few times since Sakusa didn’t even really lecture him for not protecting Oikawa properly,” Sawamura said hastily. Yaku tilted his head thoughtfully.

“Hm, that’s true…”

“Come on, Koushi, let’s let him do that,” Sawamura suggested, tugging Sugawara toward the door. “We’ll send Oikawa and Iwaizumi in next, okay?”

“But I want to hear about young Daichi making mistakes,” the human protested, grinning.

“I’ll tell you all about it later,” Yaku promised. Sugawara beamed and allowed himself to be led out of the room. Yaku shook his head and leaned against the desk, crossing his arms as he waited for the negotiator and his contractor. When Oikawa and the human Yaku assumed was Iwaizumi entered the room, Yaku waited until Oikawa closed the door, then opened his mouth to speak.

“Can I ask something before you start lecturing me?” Oikawa interrupted. Yaku raised an eyebrow and nodded. “Terushima is planning to overturn my banishment. He claims there are problems at court because of all the contracts and the alliance with the humans. Is that true?” Yaku sighed.

“Yes. Some of the nobles are upset with the First Princess’s decision, and feel threatened by the idea of you and the Border Commander being contracted, especially with Yahaba out here, where he’s vulnerable. However, Sakusa did not want you or Yahaba to feel pressured to return to court, so he was planning to wait until he’d checked on you two before he even considered asking for the two of you to return. That, coupled with the need to keep him from wringing the necks of a few nobles who were getting antsy about Semi again was why Sakusa was allowed to come to the border, and why Terushima was explicitly ordered to stay at the palace. Now, are you ready to listen to what I wanted to say to you?”

“...Yes.” Oikawa stood straight, hands behind his back as he stared down at Yaku, waiting to see what the Palace Commander had to say to him.

“Oikawa. You were Sakusa’s second most trusted companion, and you know him better than anyone except Semi. You are still considered a member of Sakusa’s faction, despite your banishment, because everyone knows that if you were ever to return, Sakusa would immediately trust you again, rely on you the way he did before,” Yaku began. “You’re aware of that, right?” Oikawa nodded silently. “Then what the hell possessed you to argue for Semi’s death when Sakusa was still shaken up from the situation? You know better, Oikawa.”

“I know. I should have waited until he’d had time to calm down, then tried to persuade him,” Oikawa agreed quietly.

“Or better yet, bring Semi in alive and let Sakusa see for himself and change his mind on his own if you really believe killing Semi is best,” Yaku replied grimly. He paused, then added more gently, “He really missed you, you know. Sakusa doesn’t trust anyone except Semi now. He refused to drink blood from anyone except Semi for a while, because he was afraid of getting attached and then losing them. So, when you see him again - because we _are_ going to find him and bring him home safely, whether Semi survives or not - try to remember that.” Oikawa looked away, and Iwaizumi stepped forward, frowning.

“I have a question for you,” the human said. “Why did you attack Miya?” Yaku closed his eyes.

“Miya forgot his place. He’s lucky he only said that to me out here, by the border. If any nobles had seen him do that, I would have had to break more than a rib or two. If I allow anyone to say anything negative about the royals or the people they trust - including me - in my presence, people will start to question my loyalty. If that happens, it could lead to a masacre.”

“Why? Would the nobles start attacking each other?” Iwaizumi asked.

“No. Yaku would have to kill anyone who so much as hesitated to support the First Princess,” Oikawa answered. Iwaizumi stared at him, then glanced at Yaku, who nodded grimly.

“As the Palace Commander, I outrank anyone who lives in the palace when it comes to things like security. However, if I ever appeared to turn against Princess Shimizu, either I would have to remind everyone of my loyalties by eliminating all opposition, or she would have to kill me and appoint someone more loyal in my place,” Yaku told him. “Any other questions?”

“Are you going to punish Hanamaki?” Oikawa asked. Yaku shrugged.

“He’s not one of my soldiers,” he answered.

“Not anymore, but without Sakusa here, you could easily punish him in Sakusa’s place,” Oikawa pointed out. “And considering you didn’t even hesitate to make an example out of Miya, I’m guessing you’re not in the mood to bend the rules. I know you’re just doing your job, but-”

“Oikawa, we just explained to your human why I broke Miya’s ribs. What do you think I’m going to do to Hanamaki? For that matter, what do you think I’m going to do to you? It sounds like it was your suggestion to kill Semi that drove Sakusa away from the garrison, so his disappearance - without anyone to protect him - is on you. Worry more about yourself,” Yaku advised. Iwaizumi scowled and shifted, putting himself between Oikawa and Yaku.

“Iwa-chan, it’s all right,” Oikawa murmured, resting a hand on the human’s arm. “He’s not going to hurt me. Or Makki,” Oikawa added, glancing at Yaku for confirmation. Yaku shrugged again.

“I’m here on First Princess Shimizu’s orders. I’m not going to act in Sakusa’s place,” Yaku agreed. “Now, if something happens to Sakusa while he’s out wherever he is, unprotected, then I’ll have to punish someone for that. In the meantime, relax. Your friend will be fine,” Yaku assured him. Oikawa bowed, low enough that Iwaizumi blinked, apparently surprised by the gesture, but Yaku simply nodded. “Dismissed. And send the bodyguard in, okay?”

Hanamaki must have been waiting outside the door, because as soon as Oikawa and Iwaizumi left the room - Iwaizumi shooting one last frown in Yaku’s direction before he walked away - Matsukawa walked in, no Hanamaki in sight.

“Hello, Matsukawa,” Yaku said, frowning. “Where is Hanamaki?”

“On his way,” the human answered. “Before he gets here, I wanted to talk to you. He thought Sakusa was going to kill him for what happened to Oikawa. But Sakusa ended up forgiving him, because of what happened to Semi. I don’t think Hanamaki has forgiven himself, though. So before he has a chance to convince you to do something…”

“You don’t think he should be punished for his mistake?” Yaku asked, keeping his tone even. Matsukawa hesitated.

“I know you would be within your rights as the Palace Commander to punish him for his failure, whether you want to step in for Sakusa or not, because Oikawa is a noble, and a court negotiator, and Takahiro was one of your soldiers before we moved to Sakusa’s faction. You could easily say that when he was sent with Oikawa, he became a soldier again, and he’s failed his mission,” Matsukawa said quietly. “And I think Takahiro’s counting on that. He...he thinks I don’t know, but he’s still beating himself up over what happened, even though it turned out all right. Sakusa didn’t punish him because he let something similar happen to Semi. But I don’t think that’s relieved any of his guilt at all.”

“What are you asking me to do, Matsukawa?” Yaku asked, studying the human.

“Help him,” Matsukawa pleaded. “Somehow. I don’t know what to do. Please, just...whatever will help him, please…” Matsukawa trailed off, staring desperately at the short vampire, and Yaku crossed the room to reach up and put a hand on the human’s shoulder.

“I’ll do what I can,” he assured him. Before either of them could say anything else, Hanamaki stuck his head into the office. Seeing Matsukawa already there, Hanamaki grinned and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Yaku retreated a few steps, and Hanamaki went to Matsukawa and kissed his cheek, his grin fading into an apologetic look before the vampire turned to face Yaku and sank to his knees.

“Commander,” Hanamaki greeted him. Yaku studied him for a long moment.

“Hanamaki, you’re not one of my soldiers,” Yaku reminded him. “Not anymore. So why are you kneeling like you’re one of my soldiers, about to be punished for one of those pranks you used to pull?”

“I never expected to live to see you again,” Hanamaki replied. “I fully expected Sakusa to kill me. Instead…”

“Sakusa could have taken your life, but he didn’t. Is it such a terrible thing to be forgiven, Hanamaki?” Yaku asked. Hanamaki hung his head silently. Yaku glanced at Matsukawa, who met his gaze with eyes full of sorrow and resignation as he nodded. He didn’t know exactly what Yaku was thinking, but he didn’t know what else to do for Hanamaki other than to let Yaku handle him. Yaku moved to stand in front of Hanamaki, who didn’t look up. “You think you failed to protect Oikawa,” Yaku said flatly.

“I did fail,” Hanamaki answered.

“Why?”

“That day...on the rooftop...I just _left_ him there,” Hanamaki rasped, his voice full of regret. “He told me to go, but I should have stayed and fought. I should have protected him. I should have kept him here, afterwards, and not let him go with the hunters, because that’s how he ended up running into Daishou…” Matsukawa started toward him, but Yaku shook his head, and the human stayed where he was, fists clenched in frustration.

“You made a mistake,” Yaku summarized. “Several, actually. But Oikawa is alive, he’s safe, he’s happy.”

“But-”

“Isn’t you tormenting yourself over this punishment enough?” Hanamaki’s shoulders quivered, and Yaku glanced at Matsukawa again. Understanding passed between them; it _wasn’t_ enough. For Hanamaki, who had been a soldier and then a bodyguard, who was used to following orders and protecting - even if he had never been very good at the following orders part - to have his mistakes ignored left him reaching for some sort of structure, especially with everything that had changed recently. “Hanamaki. Look at me,” Yaku ordered grimly. Hanamaki raised his head, his eyes finding Yaku’s scowling face. He waited. “Oikawa doesn’t want you punished. Sakusa doesn’t want to punish you. Matsukawa hates seeing you hurt, you know that.” A shadow flickered in Hanamaki’s eyes, and Yaku knew even before the other vampire spoke that he was being cornered.

“So you do play favorites after all,” Hanamaki said, his expression hardening in challenge. Yaku closed his eyes for a moment.

“You need to learn to forgive yourself, Hanamaki,” Yaku told him. Hanamaki sneered and started to get to his feet, only for Yaku to land a kick on his collarbone before he could rise too far. There was a crack, and Hanamaki fell back to his knees with a strangled cry, bringing one hand up to brace the injury, only to let out a choked sob  and drop his hand to his side as the contact made the pain spike. “You also need to learn to accept that sometimes your superiors are going to let things slide, and when that happens, you need to just move on,” Yaku added, gripping Hanamaki’s broken collarbone, making him scream. Hanamaki’s head tilted to one side, dizzy from the way the broken ends of the bone ground together under Yaku’s touch. Yaku let go of Hanamaki, who slumped sideways, whimpering. Matsukawa was there in an instant, catching him and pulling Hanamaki into his arms as gently as he could, trying not to jostle him. Hanamaki let out a screech anyway, and Matsukawa flinched. “I’m sorry, Matsukawa,” Yaku murmured. The human looked up at him, tears in his eyes but no resentment.

“May I…?” Matsukawa trailed off. Yaku nodded, reached down to rest his hand on top of Hanamaki’s head for a moment.

“Heal him, Matsukawa. Hopefully this is enough to break apart his guilt. Now it’s up to you to put him back together,” Yaku said quietly. He turned toward the door.

“I’ll do what I can,” Matsukawa replied. Before Yaku was even out of the room, Matsukawa had turned his attention to Hanamaki, tilting the vampire’s head and lowering his own so Hanamaki’s mouth was against his throat. “Takahiro, drink,” Matsukawa ordered. Hanamaki let out a whine of protest, but bared his fangs and sank them into the side of Matsukawa’s neck anyway. Yaku stepped into the hallway and found Oikawa standing there, biting his lip so hard that one of his fangs had punctured it and a trail of blood trickled from his mouth, fists clenched at his sides, tears welling in his eyes as he glared at Yaku. Iwaizumi stood behind him, a forbidding presence with one hand on the gun at his side.

“You said you wouldn’t hurt him!” Oikawa rasped, voice trembling and threatening to break altogether.

“He didn’t give me a choice,” Yaku sighed. “Don’t make me hurt you, too, Oikawa.” It was meant as an order, but it came out as a plea. Oikawa blinked, taken aback by how small and exhausted Yaku suddenly seemed. “Could you make sure Sakunami and Shibayama feed? I need some time.” Without waiting for an answer, Yaku turned on his heel and strode down the hallway, away from the vampires and their humans. He was just glad he’d left his seekers with the garrison vampires instead of bringing them with. They would know, of course, because that was their job, but at least they hadn’t seen.


	19. Assurance

Terushima settled himself carefully on Miya’s lap, straddling his thighs and making sure he didn’t jostle Miya’s injured ribs. Miya was breathing shallowly, trying to limit the pain that stabbed through him every time he moved. The journey from the courtyard had been hell for the injured vampire, but now he had adjusted enough to the pain that he could almost ignore it, as long as he didn’t make any sudden movements. Now, though, Terushima would let him drink his blood, and Miya’s ribs would heal just fine.

“Atsumu,” Terushima murmured, wiggling on his lap. Miya hissed at the motion, and Terushima went still. “Drink,” the prince urged, leaning closer and tilting his head to bare his neck for Miya. The injured vampire’s lips twitched upwards despite his agony at the gesture, and he couldn’t resist the urge to tease him a little, ducking his head to catch Terushima’s earlobe in his teeth. The prince let out an appreciative little gasp. “Atsumu, you know I don’t like seeing you hurt. Please just drink,” Terushima whimpered. Miya hummed as he released the prince’s ear, breaking off when the vibrations made his ribs throb, then lowered his head and pressed the tips of his fangs to Terushima’s throat. As much as Miya wanted to just sink his fangs into Terushima’s skin, to taste his blood and heal his own wounds, he waited until the prince started to squirm impatiently again before he bit down. 

Terushima let out a soft, relieved sound halfway between a sigh and a moan. Miya held still for a moment, letting Terushima’s blood flow down his throat, the pain in his ribs fading instantly as he savored the taste of the prince’s blood. Terushima’s blood, which always tasted sweet and intoxicating with his excitement and the trust he had in Miya, also had a sharpness to it this time - his worry over Miya’s wounds - that replaced the agony in Miya’s ribs with an ache in his heart. That ache only grew stronger as Miya remembered that no matter how much Terushima cared about him - and the flavor of his blood made it impossible to deny that the prince  _ did _ care for him,  _ did _ trust him - as soon as Yahaba changed his mind and decided he wanted Terushima back, Miya would be left behind. 

Terushima made a quiet, questioning noise, and Miya lifted his head. Terushima kept his head tilted, but his eyes searched Miya’s expression for any trace of discomfort. Miya let his mouth curve into a smirk as he shifted his gaze to Terushima’s neck, where the bite mark stood out against the prince’s skin, a trail of crimson trickling down from the punctures. Miya leaned in and licked it away, making Terushima shiver and whine. Miya’s smirk grew as Terushima rocked against him tentatively, but he didn’t react beyond that. 

“Atsumu,” Terushima pleaded. “Atsumu, Atsumu please.” Miya gave in and tangled his fingers in Terushima’s hair, pulling the prince’s head back with one hand while his other hand came to rest on Terushima’s hip, holding him still. Miya surveyed the prince on his lap who probably would have started begging for real if he had waited just a little longer to react. Miya fully intended to leave Terushima’s neck littered with bites and bruises, and make up for having given in too soon by making the prince beg before he touched him. 

“Your highness!” The door burst open - Miya snarled at the interruption - and Yaku’s two seekers walked into the room like they owned it. When they caught sight of the position the prince and his companion were in, they paused. Sakunami flushed and fixed his gaze on the floor, while Shibayama frowned at them. Miya debated whether it would be better to acknowledge them and send them on their way or ignore them and concentrate on absolutely wrecking the prince on his lap. 

“Commander Yaku is missing,” Sakunami announced without lifting his eyes. 

“Have either of you seen him?” Shibayama asked. His cheeks were dusted with pink, but he kept his glare fixed on the pair in front of him. 

“No, we haven’t. We’ve been a little  _ occupied _ ,” Miya growled, tightening his grip on Terushima’s hair pointedly, making the prince whine and try to press closer before he remembered that they weren’t alone. “So if you could go look for the Palace Commander and let us pick up where we were when you barged in…”

“Everyone needs to be looking for Commander Yaku,” Sakunami insisted, still not managing to look at them. 

“He can take care of himself,” Miya said dismissively. 

“So can Semi Eita,” Shibayama countered. Miya sighed and met Terushima’s resigned gaze. 

“Fine,” he grumbled, releasing his hold on the prince. “We’ll go and look for him.” Terushima sighed and let his head fall forward until his forehead hit Miya’s shoulder. 

“I don’t want to,” Terushima muttered. Miya pressed his fangs to the side of Terushima’s neck, just hard enough to make him shiver, but not hard enough to pierce the skin. 

“I know. We’ll make up for the lost time once Yaku’s back, okay?” Miya replied. Terushima appeared to think this over for a second, then nodded and slid off of Miya’s lap.

* * *

 

Yaku knocked politely on the door of the building he’d been told by several helpful humans was the base of Ushijima’s hunter group. Knowing Sakusa, he would have either sought out allies on his own or at least come into contact with them while looking for information about Semi. The human who opened the door was honestly underwhelming for a vampire hunter. If not for the holster strapped to his thigh, Yaku might have assumed this particular human wasn’t actually a hunter. 

“Who are you supposed to be?” the human demanded. Yaku considered kicking the kid, but honestly he’d injured enough people that day, so he curled his upper lip just enough to show his fangs. The human reacted instantly, the gun in the holster seeming to leap to his hands with how fast he moved. Yaku scowled and spun, kicking out as he did so and knocking the weapon from the human’s hand. 

“You’re too close range to have an advantage over me,” Yaku informed the human. “If I was a threat to you and your fellow hunters, I would have killed you the second you opened the door.” 

“What do you want?” the human hissed. 

“I want to know if you or anyone here knows the whereabouts of Second Prince Sakusa,” Yaku answered. “I need to talk to him.” 

“Yaku! What are you doing so far away from the palace?” Sakusa walked up behind the human, accompanied by a second human who looked like he was actually slightly taller than Sakusa. 

“Shirabu, Sakusa seems to know him. Stand down,” the taller human ordered. The one who had opened the door scowled but stepped back. 

“I was sent to fetch Terushima, and when I got to the garrison and heard what had happened, I needed to try to find you,” Yaku said, his gaze raking over Sakusa’s form, searching for injuries. 

“I’m fine, Yaku,” Sakusa murmured, his expression hidden by his mask, but amusement evident in his voice. Yaku blinked, then realized he’d been caught and bowed shortly. “Come inside and talk with me for a bit. Where are your seekers? They hardly ever leave your side.” Sakusa led Yaku into the house, and while Shirabu scowled, the larger human simply watched impassively and accompanied them to the study. “Oh, Yaku. This is Ushijima, the leader of this group of hunters,” Sakusa said as the three of them entered the room. Ushijima closed the door, then turned to Yaku and inclined his head in greeting. 

“Sakusa is safe with us,” Ushijima spoke up before Yaku could say anything. “I will not allow any harm to come to him.” Yaku’s gaze fixed on the bandage on the side of Ushijima’s neck, then darted to Sakusa, who simply nodded. 

“Kyoomi,” Yaku said softly. Sakusa’s eyes widened, but he didn’t object to Yaku using his name. “You’re safe here? You trust these humans?” Sakusa held out his arm. 

“If you’re worried I might be contracted, taste my blood. There’s no blood magic in me. And Ushijima has already said he wouldn’t allow anyone to try to contract me, although he didn’t know I was listening at the time,” Sakusa assured him. Yaku hesitated, glanced at Ushijima, who only nodded in agreement when Sakusa said he wouldn’t Ushijima wouldn’t let anyone contract him. “If I can’t trust you, who can I trust?” Sakusa asked, still holding his arm out. Yaku closed the distance between them, took Sakusa’s wrist and brought it to his mouth. Sakusa held still as Yaku sank his fangs into the prince’s skin and drank. 

Sakusa’s blood was thick with guilt and grief and determination, but there was no hint of the tingling quality of magic. Yaku released Sakusa’s wrist and stepped back. 

“I trust Ushijima,” Sakusa told him. “And unlike the garrison, these humans have agreed to take Eita alive.” 

“Yahaba is awake,” Yaku said. “He can undo Semi’s contract if we can capture him. I’ll handle the garrison. Just remember that when the time comes for his fate to be decided, he’s part of your faction.”

“His fate? What do you mean?” Sakusa demanded. Yaku sighed. 

“Kyoomi. Even if he was contracted at the time, he did attack you and kill several border vampires. At the least, he would be banned from court. Many nobles will pressure you to kill him, even if we can get him out of the contract,” Yaku reminded him. 

“I won’t,” Sakusa insisted. “I would never.”

“Then you’ll have to be prepared to face the consequences,” Yaku replied simply. “You’ll have the First Princess’s support, more than likely. You are her favorite brother, after all.” 

“Well, it’s me or Yuuji,” Sakusa pointed out. Yaku chuckled and nodded. 

“True. Well, I should get back. Sakunami and Shibayama are probably wondering where I am,” Yaku sighed. 

“Yaku - Morisuke, wait,” Sakusa said quickly. “Are you okay? You seem...quieter than usual.” Yaku hesitated, then gave Sakusa a helpless, sad little attempt at a smile. 

“Hanamaki forced me to punish him,” Yaku explained. “He couldn’t accept being forgiven for Oikawa when he’s still convinced it was his fault. So he cornered me into hurting him.” Sakusa pulled down his mask so Yaku could see exactly how serious he was when he spoke. 

“You did what you had to do,” Sakusa told him. “You always do. That’s why Kiyoko trusts you so much. Now, go back to the garrison. It’s not safe out here,” he added. “I don’t know what I would do if you got hurt or contracted or killed, too.” Yaku bowed low. 

“I’ll be careful, your Highness,” he promised. Sakusa frowned and pulled his mask back into place. 

“I trust you, too, Yaku. You don’t have to call me that,” the prince said quietly. Yaku smiled - a steadier smile, closer to actually being cheerful - and turned toward the door. 

“I know. I just wanted to remind that human that you’re a prince, and should be treated as one,” Yaku told him before vanishing into the hallway. “I remember the way out,” he called before Sakusa or Ushijima could start after him. There was a moment of silence. Then Ushijima crossed the room and took Sakusa’s hand in his, frowning at the bit mark Yaku had left. 

“I have a bandage in my desk,” Ushijima told him. 

“I’ll heal in a minute,” Sakusa replied. “Thank you, though.” Ushijima didn’t let go of his hand, and Sakusa raised an eyebrow. 

“The small one was right,” Ushijima said at last. “You are a prince. And I meant what I said before, that I will protect you, and that you are the one in charge while we look for your attendant.”  Sakusa took a moment to process the hunter’s words, then smiled behind his mask. He reached up and gently pulled the bandage from Ushijima’s neck, exposing the scabbed-over wounds from when Sakusa had bitten him. 

“Leave that uncovered, then,” Sakusa urged. “At least until we find Eita.” Ushijima ducked his head in silent, solemn acceptance. 


	20. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say this isn't exactly how I was planning for this to go. You can blame my fellow Evil Authors for the change in the intended plot. They gave me a new idea.

_ “You are a prince. And I meant what I said before, that I will protect you, and that you are the one in charge while we look for your attendant.” _

Ushijima’s words ran through Ringu’s head over and over again. There was no way Ushijima would change his mind and contract the prince. But Sakusa’s presence needed to be controlled. If he was contracted, the vampires would  _ have _ to return to warring with the humans. The hunters would have to return to killing vampires. Her family - or the closest thing she had to one - would have its purpose back, and the separation she feared wouldn’t happen. 

“Eita!” Ringu called, approaching the building where she had instructed Tendou to take Semi. 

“What do you want?” Semi hissed from behind her. Ringu whirled and scowled. There were Semi and Tendou, walking toward the building. 

“I want Sakusa,” Ringu answered. “And you’re going to help me get him.” Tendou tensed, and Semi snarled. He tried to throw himself at Ringu - he was going to  _ tear her apart _ for even  _ suggesting _ bringing Sakusa into this mess - but the contract held him in place, keeping him from attacking her. “Ushijima chose keeping his promise to that... _ bloodsucker _ over a move that would ensure the safety of our group. So if he’s not willing to put that  _ thing _ in his place, I will.”

* * *

 

Ushijima was sitting at his desk, trying to focus on the map in front of him as he and Sakusa discussed places Semi could be hiding - or could be kept, if his contractor was deciding his every move. Sakusa was sitting on the desk, his thigh almost touching Ushijima’s hand when it got too close to the edge of the map. The vampire was twisted slightly to see the whole thing, leaning over it. Apparently deciding that he’d had enough of twisting to see, Sakusa hopped off the desk and flopped over Ushijima’s back instead, apparently making himself at home draping his arms over Ushijima’s shoulders and settling his cheek against the hunter’s neck. 

“I thought you were supposed to be slow to trust. The Palace Commander seemed not to expect you to trust me,” Ushijima commenting, trying to ignore the way the vampire’s answering hum vibrated through Ushijima’s shoulder. 

“There aren’t many people I trust right now,” Sakusa answered, lifting his chin and tilting his head to nuzzle against Ushijima’s neck, the fabric of his mask brushing the bite mark from Sakusa’s earlier feeding. “I’m used to having at least one person I can be close to without worrying. So no, usually I would never in a thousand years trust you this much this soon. But until I get Eita back, you’re what I have.”

“If you want Eita back, I can arrange that,” Ringu announced, throwing the door open and sweeping into the room without warning. Sakusa froze, and Ushijima frowned. 

“Ringu? What are you-”

“Eita, come here,” Ringu ordered. Sakusa’s fingers clenched in Ushijima’s shirt, nails pressing into the fabric so hard that the hunter could feel them digging into his skin. When Semi appeared in the doorway, eyes fixed on the floor, shoulders hunched, Sakusa’s grip tightened, his nails breaking through Ushijima’s shirt, then his skin, drawing blood. 

“Eita,” Sakusa breathed, his entire being focused on the vampire standing just inside the room. Before Ushijima could react, Sakusa had thrown his weight forward, sending Ushijima crashing forward and down, into the desk. The prince lunged over Ushijima’s stunned form, launched himself off the desk, and was across the room, slamming into Semi and pinning him to the wall in the hallway in an instant. Semi was silent as Sakusa ripped his mask off and ducked his head, burying his face in Semi’s neck, desperately drinking in his scent as though he was dying and Semi was the only thing that could save him. “Eita,” Sakusa whispered. “Eita, Eita,  _ Eita _ , you’re alive, you’re okay, everything’s going to be okay now.” 

“No, it’s not,” Semi sobbed, arms coming up under Sakusa’s as Semi held on for dear life. Sakusa’s whole body went rigid as Semi’s tears landed on the curve of Sakusa’s neck. An instant later, Sakusa collapsed against Semi with a scream that he tried to muffle in Semi’s neck. Semi’s held him up as blood poured from the newly created bullet wound on his lower right side. 

“Sakusa!” Ushijima shouted, having apparently straightened in time to see Ringu draw her gun and fire directly into Sakusa’s body. 

“Kyoomi,” Semi cried, holding Sakusa tighter against him. “Kyoomi, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I never wanted this. I wish you’d just killed me the first time. Then she wouldn’t be able to make me help her do this to you.” 

“Ushijima, stay where you are or I’ll shoot you, too,” Ringu called, fixing the hunter with a warning glare when he lifted his own gun. Sakusa tried to turn. If he could just get the gun out of her hands…

“Kyoomi, please don’t move,” Semi whimpered. “She ordered me to drink your blood if you try to attack her.” Sakusa froze. Drinking his blood while contracted would cause Semi horrific agony, and Sakusa couldn’t be the source of that. Which was what Ringu had to be counting on. 

“She’s your contractor,” Sakusa realized, voice hoarse with pain. “This whole time...she was right under my nose…” He should have known. How had he not realized? He’d heard her talking to Ushijima about what she would do if she was the one who had contracted Semi. Why had neither of them realized that she actually  _ was _ ?

“That’s right,” Ringu agreed, smug victory tainting her words. There was another gunshot, and a rough yell from Ushijima. Sakusa twisted in Semi’s hold, a cry of protest on his lips, as Ushijima stumbled back against the desk, clutching his upper arm, the hand holding his gun hanging limply at his side. “I told you to stay back.”

“And I told Sakusa I would protect him,” Ushijima replied grimly. Ringu snorted and turned back to the two vampires. She pressed her thumb to the wound in Sakusa’s back, making him let out a high shriek of fury and agony. He threw his head back and tried to writhe enough to make her move away, fangs bared in a snarl. Ringu slipped to the side, bringing her thumb up and slicing it on Sakusa’s fang - the same thumb that was coated in Sakusa’s blood from digging into his wound. Sakusa wrenched his head away, determined not to let the mingled blood enter his mouth. 

“Eita, if he won’t drink my blood and let me contract him, drink his blood instead,” Ringu ordered. Semi whimpered, but leaned forward and dragged the tips of his fangs along Sakusa’s throat, drawing thin lines of blood from the prince’s skin. Sakusa screwed his eyes shut and tried to lean away from Semi, only to find the muzzle of Ringu’s gun pressing against his wound. Sakusa hissed, his lips parting slightly, and that was enough. Ringu’s thumb slipped into his mouth, the mingled blood slipped down his throat before he could pull away. “Drink,” Ringu ordered. 

Sakusa snarled, but the sound broke off as his mouth moved without his permission, his lips closing around Ringu’s thumb as he drank. The pain in his back faded. “Good. It’s Kyoomi, right? Eita, let go of him.” Semi’s arms dropped, but Sakusa didn’t move. “Kyoomi, move away from Eita.” Sakusa took a step back, his movements rigid as the command forced him to separate himself from Semi. 

“I won’t let you go through the same hell I am,” Semi whispered. Before anyone could process what that meant, Semi lunged away from the wall, fangs bared, and slammed into Sakusa’s chest. His arms wrapped around Sakusa’s neck as his fangs sank into the skin just above his collarbone, and Semi shrieked as the prince’s blood streamed into his mouth. Semi swore under his breath and pulled back; he’d missed Sakusa’s throat. Semi lunged forward again, and Sakusa cried out in shock and stumbled backwards, knocking Ringu off balance. 

Two gunshots rang out. 

Semi jerked, his fangs stopping just before they reached the prince’s jugular. Hot blood gushed over Sakusa’s chest, pouring from Semi’s throat. 

Something splattered against Sakusa’s back, and Ringu collapsed an instant later. 

Sakusa fell, and Semi landed limply on top of him. Distantly, Sakusa registered that the gunshots had come from two different directions - one from Ushijima’s office and the other from down the hallway - but that didn’t matter, because the smell of Semi’s blood drowned out everything except his awareness of the unmoving weight on his chest. 


	21. Missed

Tendou saw Semi lunging for Sakusa’s throat, saw Ringu smirking, and his promise rang in his mind. He had promised Semi that he wouldn’t let him hurt Sakusa. He’d  _ promised _ . It was the one thing Tendou could do to make up for not having the strength to get Semi out of Ringu’s control. 

Tendou lifted his gun, took aim. And missed. Instead of hitting Semi’s shoulder like he planned, the bullet took Semi in the ribs. Tendou heard another gunshot, saw Ringu crumple to the floor, but he didn’t care. Because Sakusa was down, with Semi on top of him, and neither of them was moving. 

Tendou approached the two vampires, unable to tear his attention away from the blood pouring from Semi’s side. He’d killed vampires before, but only when he was trying to. Never one that he was trying to  _ help _ . He barely noticed Ushijima approaching until he was kneeling beside Sakusa, carefully pushing Semi’s limp form off of the prince. Tendou crouched beside Semi, guilt crashing over him. He was supposed to  _ help _ him. And he didn’t even know if he’d succeeded in keeping Semi from hurting Sakusa. 

“Sakusa?” Ushijima murmured, taking Sakusa’s hand. “Are you alright?” Sakusa reacted before Tendou even realized the prince was conscious, throwing himself up and twisting, slamming into Ushijima and knocking him off balance. Tendou shouted in surprise, and Ushijima ended up pinned to the floor, flat on his back, staring up at Sakusa. 

“Did you shoot him?” Sakusa hissed. Ushijima lifted his hands, gently cupping Sakusa’s face. 

“No. The angle was wrong, and you know it,” Ushijima told him. “And I promised you I would help you get Semi back alive. I would not have shot him even if I could. That is why I shot Ringu instead,” he added. Sakusa blinked slowly, then glanced sideways, eyeing Ringu’s still form for a second before his attention was drawn back to Semi. 

“I trust you,” Sakusa murmured, then lifted his head away from Ushijima’s touch and stared at Tendou blankly for a long moment. “You. If Ushijima didn’t kill my Eita, then you did.” Tendou didn’t deny it, just met Sakusa’s gaze for a moment before looking away. 

“Sakusa,” Ushijima said quietly. Sakusa started to get to his feet, but Ushijima gripped the prince’s thighs and held him in place. Sakusa turned his glare on Ushijima. 

“Let go of me,” Sakusa ordered. 

“I know I probably cannot stop you from killing Satori,” Ushijima said quietly. “But he could know something. And he would not kill Semi without a good reason.” Sakusa hissed and surged to his feet, breaking Ushijima’s hold and advancing on Tendou. “Sakusa, please,” Ushijima insisted, sitting up and shooting a warning glance at Tendou, trying to wordlessly tell him to run. 

“I missed my target,” Tendou said, staring down at the floor, ignoring Ushijima’s silent order. “I didn’t mean to hit him anywhere fatal. He made me promise not to let him hurt you.” For an instant, Sakusa was frozen in place. Semi had gotten a human to promise to stop him from hurting Sakusa. He’d been so desperate not to be forced to attack Sakusa again, he’d stooped to trusting a human to prevent it. Sakusa swayed, gripped Tendou’s shirt to steady himself. Behind him, he heard Ushijima stand. 

“You promised him?” Sakusa rasped, fingers and voice shaking. “You  _ promised  _ him?” Sakusa’s voice rose, becoming a furious shriek. “I  _ knew _ you knew something! I knew you knew where he was! I let it go because I believed you when you said you didn’t know where he was. I should have killed you then and tracked your scent back to him!” Sakusa’s hands flew from Tendou’s shirt to his neck, fingers tightening cruelly. “Now he’s  _ gone _ !” Sakusa shifted his grip when Tendou’s hands came up to scrabble at his wrists. 

“Sakusa, do not kill him!” Ushijima snapped, reaching for the prince, who now held Tendou’s chin in one hand and his shoulder in the other. Tendou paused, confused by the change in the way the vampire was holding onto him.

“He’s gone and it’s  _ all-” _ Sakusa wrenched his hands, snapping Tendou’s head to the side with a sickening crack. “- _ your _ -” He twisted again, and Tendou’s head was wrenched around even further, until his head was facing the wrong way. “- _ fault! _ ” Sakusa hurled Tendou’s limp form down the hallway, just as Ushijima’s fingers closed on the back of Sakusa’s shirt and pulled him away. Sakusa twisted and reached for Ushijima’s neck with a snarl. 

Ushijima caught his hands, apparently having predicted the move, and pulled Sakusa against his chest. Sakusa hissed and wrenched out of Ushijima’s grip, only to be caught and pulled close again. Sakusa thrashed, bared his fangs and lunged for his neck. 

“Killing me will not bring Semi back,” Ushijima said firmly. Sakusa froze, his fangs hovering over Ushijima’s throat, and shuddered. Ushijima’s hold shifted to a gentler embrace, comforting instead of restricting, and all the energy flowed from Sakusa’s body. Ushijima carefully lowered them both to the floor, positioning Sakusa on his lap. The vampire’s whole body shuddered again, and he buried his face in Ushijima’s shoulder an instant before a sob tore itself out of his throat. Ushijima glanced around the hallway. 

Semi’s body was closest, his expression frozen in the desperate expression he’d worn when he attacked Sakusa, all to try to spare Sakusa the same hell Semi had been trapped in. Just beyond him lay Ringu, face down and unmoving, bleeding from a bullet wound in her back. Ushijima found himself grieving the child she'd been when his group took her in rather than the hunter she'd become, but even that grief faded as his gaze shifted to Tendou’s broken form farther away. Tendou…Tendou’s stillness didn’t seem real. Ushijima felt like any second, Tendou would roll over and laugh, would whoop and snicker and tease. 

“Aw, what? You thought I’d really die just like that?” That’s what Tendou would say. Any second now. Except Ushijima had always been the practical one, the realistic one, and he knew that even Tendou couldn’t recover from having his neck wrung.

A whimper punctuated Sakusa’s sobs, drawing Ushijima’s attention back to the prince in his arms. 

“Sakusa,” Ushijima murmured, bringing one hand up to rest on the back of his head, fingers curling into Sakusa’s hair, ignoring the drops of Semi’s blood that had managed to get in the soft black curls. Sakusa’s shoulders hunched defensively, and Ushijima was confused for a moment before his gaze flicked back to Tendou’s body, and he thought he understood. “Kyoomi,” Ushijima tried instead. Sakusa went so stiff that Ushijima was afraid the vampire was either going to kill him in the next second or never move again. 

“Again,” Sakusa rasped. Ushijima blinked and tried to shift to study the vampire, but Sakusa clung to his shirt, limiting his movements. “Say it again.”

“Kyoomi?” Ushijima questioned. Sakusa shuddered and pressed his face harder into Ushijima’s shoulder and trembled. 

“Again,” he demanded. Ushijima frowned, but obliged. 

“Kyoomi,” the human repeated, and the vampire let out a choked sound and went limp in his arms. Before Sakusa could ask again, Ushijima continued, “Kyoomi. Kyoomi,” until the name became a steady chant. Ushijima felt Sakusa’s breathing starting to match the cadence of Ushijima’s voice. 

“Ushijima?” Shirabu’s terrified voice jolted Ushijima’s attention away from the vampire he was holding. He looked up and found the rest of his hunters clustered in the hallway on the other side of Tendou’s body, gaping in absolute horror at the scene before them. “What happened? Tendou told us to sweep the neighborhood because he sensed vampires in the area. What...what happened while we were gone?” 

“Ringu betrayed us,” Ushijima said grimly, trying to keep his voice to the same tone he’d been using when he said Sakusa’s name. “She was the one who contracted Semi. I believe she somehow forced Tendou to protect her and not tell us she was the one with the contract.” 

“So...it’s over?” Shirabu questioned, glancing at Sakusa’s slowly tensing shoulders and forcing himself not to look at Tendou’s or Ringu’s bodies. 

“It’s over,” Sakusa whimpered. “It’s all over.” The humans were silent for a moment. 

“I want Ringu’s body disposed of,” Ushijima ordered, stroking the vampire’s hair soothingly. “We will bury Tendou as soon as possible. Semi’s body and the prince will be returned to the border vampires.” Sakusa’s grip on Ushijima’s shirt tightened, and Sakusa tugged on the fabric hard enough to make Ushijima worry briefly about him tearing the fabric. “Actually...send someone to the garrison. Get me Oikawa and the Palace Commander, Yaku. Tell them Sakusa needs them.” Shirabu hesitated, his cheeks pale and his gaze darting everywhere but at the dead humans. “Now,” Ushijima added sharply. The hunters scattered, some moving forward to take Ringu’s body or Tendou’s, and Shirabu bolting down the hallway, presumably - hopefully - headed for the garrison. “It will be all right, Kyoomi,” Ushijima said softly. Looking down at the prince who’d been so strong right up until Semi reappeared, now curled up like a scared child seeking comfort, though...Ushijima wasn’t so sure. 


	22. Replacment

Yaku stared at the bloody scene before him. The bodies of the humans he’d been told were dead had been taken away, leaving only Semi’s still form and the bloodstains on the walls and floor.

“Yaku, something’s wrong,” Yahaba hissed. He hadn’t been on the list of people the human hunter had given when he reached the garrison, but Yaku hadn’t been able to leave him behind. Or anyone else, apparently, because Iwaizumi had refused to let Oikawa out of the garrison without him, and Kyoutani had followed Yahaba. Sakunami and Shibayama had pounced on Yaku the instant he’d returned to the garrison from visiting Sakusa - he’d been  _ fine _ when Yaku left, no sign of trouble, but Yaku was still kicking himself for not staying longer; he could have  _ helped, _ damn it - and refused to let him out of their sight. 

“Of course something’s wrong,” Yaku sighed. “Semi and two humans are dead, and who knows what kind of condition Sakusa’s in.” 

“No, I mean...I can sense a contract,” Yahaba said grimly. “I think...I think someone contracted Sakusa.” Yaku froze. Had the humans taken advantage of Semi’s death and contracted Sakusa?

“Ringu contracted him before I killed her,” Ushijima said, stepping out of the doorway closest to the bloodstains. His left arm was bandaged heavily. “Please keep your voices down; Kyoomi is sleeping.” Oikawa spluttered and stared at Ushijima.

“You...you can’t...you can’t just  _ call him that _ ,” Oikawa hissed, fists clenching. Ushijima gave him a flat, unimpressed look. 

“I told Shirabu to bring you and Yaku, not an entourage,” Ushijima said evenly. His gaze shifted to Yahaba. “Although, if what you said is true, I am glad you are here. Is the contract to Ringu really still in place?”

“Of course it is! You can’t just kill a contractor! The vampire will starve to death! Yahaba can’t even dissolve the contract now!” Oikawa spat, glaring at Ushijima. Yaku clenched his fists, debating how to handle this development. Ushijima seemed genuinely concerned - no, concerned didn’t quite cover it; he looked stricken with guilt and regret - and Sakusa had trusted him… Although, that kind of made it worse. 

“He trusted you,” Yaku said quietly. Oikawa froze and took several steps farther from the Palace Commander, Yahaba and the others copying him hastily. “He trusted you to protect him and help him get Semi back alive. And you  _ dare _ stand there and call him by name, with Semi dead, and Sakusa contracted and condemned to  _ starve to death _ ?” Ushijima bowed his head. 

“I failed him, and I know that,” Ushijima admitted. “But-”

“There are no buts!” Yaku snarled, shooting forward before anyone could react. He lashed out, kicked Ushijima’s knees out from under him. Ushijima staggered, and Yaku seized a handful of his shirt, hauled him down until Ushijima was bent at the waist, and then slammed him against the wall. “You swore you wouldn’t let anything happen to him!” 

“I know,” Ushijima agreed. He hadn’t even tried to stop Yaku from attacking him, even when his injured arm hit the wall. “Is there really no way to save him?” Yaku debated just kicking Ushijima’s ribs in instead of answering, but Yahaba spoke up. 

“I can shift the contract to a living human. I can’t dissolve it, but I can move it,” he said quietly. Yaku blinked and let go of Ushijima in his surprise. 

“I’ve never heard of something like that,” Yaku objected. Yahaba raised an eyebrow. 

“I managed to figure out the ratio of human and werewolf blood in Iwaizumi on the first try, without having to go all the way to the City of Mages to do it. Since there are so many contracted vampires around, and high-ranking ones at that, of course I’ve been working on a method of saving them if their humans were to die,” Yahaba replied. Oikawa glanced back at Iwaizumi, then returned his attention to Yahaba. 

“So you can save him?” Oikawa asked. 

“If there’s a human we can trust to contract him,” Yahaba replied. 

“One of the people at the garrison would probably be willing,” Iwaizumi spoke up, glancing at Kyoutani thoughtfully. Kyoutani didn’t notice, too busy watching Yahaba with a clearly impressed expression. 

“Kyoomi does not want to be contracted,” Ushijima said, frowning at them. 

“We’ll have to change his mind,” Yahaba replied grimly. 

“I said I would not let anyone contract him,” Ushijima insisted. “If he does not want-”

“Would you rather he die because of a mistake  _ you _ made?” Yaku interrupted sharply, reaching for Ushijima’s shirt again. This time, the human stepped out of Yaku’s reach. 

“Then let me. He trusts me, despite me failing to protect him or get Semi back for him. So let me save him,” Ushijima pressed. Yaku growled and advanced on him again. 

“Let me try to convince him, first,” Oikawa said, stepping forward. “Where is he?” Ushijima frowned at Oikawa. 

“Kyoomi will not listen to you,” Ushijima warned. “He is still hurt by you trying to get him to kill Semi.” Oikawa flinched, then steeled himself. 

“Still. I have to try. I knew Semi, and I know Sakusa a lot better than you do,” Oikawa insisted. Ushijima sighed and nodded to the door he’d entered the hallway through. Oikawa stalked past the human and into the room.

* * *

 

Sakusa stirred and blinked sleepily. His eyes burned, and his back ached. His whole body was stiff, and when he tried to stretch he realized why. He was sleeping curled up in an unfamiliar chair. No, wait. He recognized it, and the room he was in. He was in Ushijima’s study, and…

Memory came rushing back. Sakusa whimpered and curled up again, trying not to let his shoulders shake. 

“Kyoomi?” Sakusa froze, then lifted his head. Oikawa stood in the doorway. 

“Tooru,” Sakusa mumbled. Hesitant hope lit Oikawa’s eyes. Then Sakusa shook his head and corrected himself. “Oikawa. What do you want?” Oikawa paused, then sighed and slipped into his usual polite expression. 

“I know Semi’s contractor got to you, too,” Oikawa said gently. “Yahaba says he can shift your contract to a living human, so you don’t have to starve.” Sakusa glared at him. 

“I don’t want to be contracted to anyone. I can make it two weeks. That’s enough time to get back to the court and sort things out,” Sakusa informed him. 

“Kyoomi, you can’t seriously be planning to just pick a noble’s child and elevate them to royalty. That would leave Terushima as the Second Prince, and-”

“I know what it would do, Oikawa,” Sakusa interrupted coldly. Oikawa froze at the tone, eyes widening in shock. “You may still be a member of my faction - that will never change unless you decide to lend your services to another royal - but you are no longer my Tooru. Do  _ not _ tell me what I can and cannot do, or what the consequences of my decisions will be.” Oikawa’s posture stiffened, and his expression went carefully blank.

“Of course, Your Highness. I forgot my place. I apologize,” Oikawa said cooly, bowing. As he straightened, he moved his hands to rest behind his back, waiting for Sakusa’s response. 

“Don’t do it again,” Sakusa replied. “Now leave me.” Oikawa bowed again, lower this time, then left the room quickly. Sakusa did his best to ignore what sounded almost like a choked sob as Oikawa vanished into the hallway. Sakusa curled up again, tucking his face into the back of the chair, where Ushijima’s scent lingered. 

The door closed, and a scent nearly identical to the one on the chair washed over him, the only difference that the new scent was fresher and more metallic. Ushijima...and blood. Sakusa was on his feet and staring toward the door before he realized he’d moved. Ushujima stood there, a bruise forming on one cheek and a bit of blood at the corner of his mouth, like his face had hit something hard enough to make the inside of his cheek bleed. 

“Why are you injured?” Sakusa demanded. His gaze dropped to the bandages on Ushijima’s arm, and he corrected himself, “Well, more injured?” 

“Your Palace Commander is rather fierce,” Ushijima replied. “May I talk to you for a moment?” Sakusa nodded warily, though he shot an irritated glare towards the door. 

“Why did Morisuke hurt you?” Sakusa demanded. 

“Because I failed to protect you like I promised,” Ushijima answered, staring at the ground. Sakusa stiffened and sat in the chair, arms crossed over his chest. 

“You’re here to try to convince me of the same thing as Oikawa,” Sakusa accused. Ushijima lifted his gaze to meet Sakusa’s. 

“I am. But first I must apologize,” Ushijima said. “I was unable to protect you, and I also failed to bring Semi back to you alive. I broke my promise, and I apologize for that. I know nothing will ever-”

“You killed Eita’s contractor, and that’s all I care about. It’s too late to do things over,” Sakusa interrupted. He narrowed his eyes. 

“But I acted too late, and you were contracted as well. Yaku tells me that you will die if you do not allow Yahaba to shift your contract to a living human,” Ushijima explained. 

“Why are you here, Wakatoshi?” Sakusa asked quietly. 

“I already admitted I came in to try to persuade you-”

“No. Why are  _ you _ here?” Sakusa demanded, eyes flashing dangerously. “Why do you care about my contract?”

“Yaku-”

“I don’t want to hear about Morisuke! Or Oikawa or Yahaba!” Sakusa snapped, baring his fangs. 

“While Oikawa was trying to talk to you, Yaku confirmed what I already suspected,” Ushijima continued firmly. “When you told me to leave the bite mark uncovered, and when you got close to me physically, you were using me to fill the void Semi left when he was taken from you.” Sakusa tensed, a pang of guilt tugging at his heart. 

“I didn’t mean to…”

“Yes, you did. But I do not mind. I failed to protect you. If I at least provided some form of comfort, then I did  _ something _ right,” Ushijima insisted. Sakusa was silent for a long moment. 

“Why are you here? I won’t ask you again,” Sakusa warned, his voice soft and almost nervous. 

“I want another chance,” Ushijima answered. “I want to make up for my failure, even if nothing will ever truly be enough to do that.” Then, in the middle of the room, Ushijima sank to his knees without taking his eyes off of Sakusa’s. The prince jolted to his feet in surprise, staring over the desk between them and down at Ushijima. “I helped you fill the void Semi left once. Let me do it again. Let me save you. Please, Kyoomi.” There was a note of desperation in his voice, strong enough to make Sakusa walk around the desk and stand in front of the kneeling hunter. 

“You want to be the one Yahaba shifts the contract to,” Sakusa realized as Ushijima’s words sank in. 

“If my blood will at all correct what I have done, I will gladly give it,” Ushijima agreed steadily. Sakusa hesitated. He didn’t want to be contracted, didn’t want to spend his life afraid of yet another loss or betrayal. But...he didn’t want to continue alone, withough anyone to trust, either. He had no one at the moment, or at least no one was was loyal only to him. Oikawa, Yaku, even Yahaba had other loyalties. And...as much as Sakusa didn’t want to face the royal court without Semi at his side, he also knew that his own wellbeing had been Semi’s focus for their whole lives almost. 

Ushijima tilted his head, exposing his throat and drawing Sakusa’s gaze to the bite mark that still stood out against the hunter’s skin. Sakusa found himself leaning closer before he stopped himself and straightened to frown down at the human. 

“You would abandon your hunters?” Sakusa questioned. 

“They will choose a new leader. One who will not allow anyone to get away with what Ringu did,” Ushijima replied. “Yamagata or Reon, perhaps.”

“You’d be able to control me, like Ringu suggested,” Sakusa pointed out. 

“Even if I was willing to betray your trust like that, you allies would never allow it,” Ushijima countered. “Oikawa and Sugawara would both kill me in an instant if they thought I was abusing my power. Yahaba would shift the contract again.” Sakusa took a shaky breath.

“Are you trying to replace Eita?”

“No. I know he was with you for a very, very long time. I could not possibly replace the bond you two shared. But I can give you someone to trust, someone to be even just a fraction of what Semi was to you, if it will keep you alive and safe,” Ushijima answered evenly. Still, though, Sakusa hesitated. “Kyoomi. Please. At least allow me to keep you alive until you find someone you can trust more. I know I was unable to protect you before, but-”

“Fine,” Sakusa interrupted. “Yahaba would wait for me to pass out from starvation and then contract me to someone anyway.”

“Surely, Yahaba would not-”

“Oh, he would. That mage is too stubborn. He’d do it and then he’d take whatever punishment I decided to give him. But he’d definitely do it,” Sakusa insisted ruefully. “Before you and the others go and celebrate or anything, though…” Sakusa leaned down and gripped Ushijima’s chin, tilting his head back so he was staring up at the vampire. “You need to understand, if you do this, you’ll be  _ mine _ . I’m the only one who will taste your blood. You won’t keep secrets from me, or go behind my back for any reason.”

“I understand,” Ushijima assured him. “And I swear, I will not let you down again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this is probably the last full chapter of this part of the series. There will be one more, but it will be more of an epilogue if things go according to plan. Don't worry, though! This series doesn't end here! I'll be back with more vampire politics and drama as soon as I figure out what the title of the next fic will be!


	23. Epilogue: Travel Plans

When Sakusa emerged from the office, Ushijima and Yahaba at his side, contract bound to Ushijima instead of Ringu, Yaku, Oikawa, and the others watched him silently, waiting. 

“I’ll be returning to the royal court tomorrow,” Sakusa announced. “I’ll make sure Yuuji comes with, so he won’t cause any more trouble on the border, and the Palace Commander can return to his duties.” Sakusa paused, studying Oikawa for a moment. “I heard Yuuji plans to overturn your banishment. You’ll be free to choose for yourself where you and your contractor go.” Oikawa approached the prince and knelt before him, ignoring the bloodstains on the floor. His gaze darted to Ushijima, and for an instant, his expression twisted, but then he looked up at Sakusa, composure restored. 

“I know I lost your trust when I suggested you kill Semi,” Oikawa began. “But just like before I was banished, I only want you to be safe and happy. You’re still my prince, and if me returning to court will benefit you, that’s what I’ll do.” Sakusa reached out, brushed his fingertips along Oikawa’s jaw, tilting his head back a little more. 

“And your contractor is fine with this?” Sakusa asked. 

“Iwa-chan knows I love him, and I would never leave him. He’s okay with wherever we go,” Oikawa assured him. Sakusa lifted his gaze, sought out Iwaizumi’s. 

“He was devastated when he thought you were going to just let yourself starve,” Iwaizumi answered the unspoken question in Sakusa’s eyes. “Things may have changed between you two, but I know Tooru, and he’d do anything to protect the people he cares about. I would never stop him from doing what he thought was necessary to protect someone unless it would hurt him.” 

“I can atest to that,” Ushijima muttered. Sakusa glanced sideways at Ushijima, then returned his attention to Oikawa. 

“Having my negotiator back would be helpful,” Sakusa admitted. Oikawa relaxed, his shoulders slumping slightly in relief. “We’ll discuss details during the trip back to the palace.” Sakusa dropped his hand from Oikawa’s jaw, and Oikawa rose and returned to Iwaizumi’s side. 

“I’ll be returning to court as well,” Yahaba announced. “And...Kentarou, Sakusa already agreed to count you as a member of his faction if...if you want to-”

“Of course I’m coming with you,” Kyoutani grumbled, stomping over to the blood mage and reaching up to tug Yahaba down for a kiss. 

“Me, too!” Everyone froze. For a second, no one was sure who had spoken, but then none other than Shirabu pushed through the group from the garrison and stalked up to Sakusa. “I’m going, too.” 

“Shirabu,” Ushijima warned. Shirabu shot the older hunter a determined look, then dropped to his knees, obviously copying Oikawa. 

“You’re taking Ushijima away without any of his own allies to protect him,” Shirabu said, glaring up at Sakusa. “You should let -” Shirabu broke off as Yaku seized him by the collar and yanked him farther from Sakusa. 

“You can’t talk to a prince like that, you’re going to get killed,” Yaku muttered, ignoring Shirabu’s indignant squawk. 

“Then you’d better teach him proper court manners,” Sakusa replied. “Or make one of your seekers do it.” Sakunami and Shibayama sent identical pleading looks to Yaku, who sighed and shook his head. 

“Why don’t we put Miya in charge of him, since Miya needs to review court manners, anyway?” Yaku suggested. 

“Miya isn’t a member of my faction,” Sakusa pointed out, narrowing his eyes. 

“Wait, are you really going to bring another human?” Yahaba blurted out. “Kentarou’s coming for me-” Oikawa snickered at that before he got himself under control again. “-and Iwaizumi and Ushijima are contractors now, so they all make sense. But Shirabu is just a hunter, with no ties to any vampires.”

“He’s loyal to Wakatoshi,” Sakusa replied. “That’s enough for me, for now.” Shirabu’s eyes widened. “As for his manners…”

“It might be good to give Miya something to do, since I’ll be trying to knock some sense into Terushima the whole way home,” Yaku explained. “I’d prefer not to have to hurt Miya any more than I already have.” 

“Fine. But if I so much as  _ suspect _ Miya is trying to use Shirabu against Wakatoshi, I will end him,” Sakusa insisted. 

“End who? Miya or Shirabu?” Yahaba asked. Sakusa stared flatly at Yahaba as he answered. 

“Both.” Shirabu paled and appeared to be regretting his decision. 

“He’s joking,” Oikawa sighed, frowning at the hunter. “I think.” Shirabu wondered what he’d gotten himself into. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it for Cost of Learning! Stay tuned for more vampire intrigue and suffering in the next fic, which will begin as soon as I decide on a title.


End file.
